AMOR ENTRE REJAS
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Renesmee unca hubiera imaginado que en su nuevo trabajo encontraría a alguien que le hiciera replantearse la vida que ha llevado durante los últimos diez años. Humanos. Mal Summary, pero mirad por curiosidad, y si os gusta, yo encantada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**1.**

Era mi primer día de trabajo y estaba bastante nerviosa. No por el trabajo en si, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, sino porque era en un lugar nuevo y distinto a los demás lugares en los que había trabajado.

Cogí mi ropa más formal y me maquillé un poco. No es que me gustara ir maquillada, pero quería causar buena impresión. Me puse mi traje azul marido, con una blusa blanca. Me recogí el pelo en un moño, cogí mi bolso y me fui.

Estaba tan nerviosa que, cuando me monté en el coche, me di cuenta de que aun llevaba puestas las zapatillas de estar por casa. Por mi pequeño descuido llegué tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

El jefe estaba en la puerta cuando llegué corriendo a su lado. Abrió la puerta y, sin decir nada, entró en el edificio. Tuve que seguir corriendo para lograr alcanzarle. El muy capullo me estaba tratando como a una mierda sin siquiera haberme saludado. "Cuida tu vocabulario, Renesmee."

Llegamos a un despacho y me hizo sentar frente a su mesa.

- Señorita Masen.

- ¿Si?

- Espero que no vuelva a llegar tarde.

- No volverá a suceder.

- Bien. – cogió una carpeta y empezó a leerla. – Lleva nueve años trabajando con el señor Cullen.

- Así es.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Veinticinco.

- Vaya… muy bien. ¿Sabe porque la hemos aceptado?

- Me lo imagino. – murmuré. Lo sabía muy bien.

- Bueno, hoy le enseñaré el lugar. Mañana empezará atrabajar.

- Como quiera.

- Vamos. – dejó la carpeta encima de la mesa y se puso en pie.

Esta vez me abrió la puerta y salió del despacho detrás de mí. Salimos de ese edificio, pasamos por una pasarela y entramos en otro edificio.

- Aquí es donde está la enfermería, el despacho del psiquiatra, o sea, su nuevo despacho, la sala de guardias, mi segundo despacho, el despacho de las doctoras, la sala de descanso… y bueno, otros despachos que no le interesan.

- Con saber donde voy a trabajar me vale. – dije, hablando el mismo tono despreciativo que él. - ¿Por qué no empiezo a trabajar hoy? Para ir pillando el ritmo, digo.

- De acuerdo. Le mandaré a tres o cuatro reclusos.

- Bien.

- Ese es su despacho. – sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y me las dio. – Un guardia estará alerta. No queremos que en su primer día haya ningún incidente.

- Bien. ¿Señor alcalde? – dije abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- No le diga a nadie lo de mi otra profesión.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso es solo cosa mía. – cerré la puerta y fui hacia mi mesa.

Dejé el bolso colgado en el respaldo de mi silla y fui hacia la ventana, esperando a que viniera alguien. Como en diez minutos no vino nadie, cogí mi cuaderno de mi bolso y me senté en mi silla.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Pase.

- Doctora Masen, le traigo a su primer paciente. – dijo un joven de unos veinte y pocos años, que vestía un uniforme de guardia. – Tenga, su expediente.

Me dio una carpeta e hizo sentar a un chico en la silla que tenía enfrente, que me había fijado que estaba clavada en el suelo. Le esposó a la silla y salió del despacho, aunque no se movió de la puerta.

- Hola. – dije poniéndome mis gafas, con la carpeta aun en mis manos.

- Hola guapa.

- Cuénteme. – dije ignorando el piropo.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que le de la gana, señor Clearwater.

- Me he puesto muy cachondo al verla. Es muy sexy.

- Gracias.

- Llevo mucho tiempo sin sexo. Y cuando la he visto, se me ha puesto muy dura.

No se porque me sonrojé al oírle decir eso. Aunque debía de habérmelo imaginado. El chico llevaba unos diez años en la cárcel. Leí su expediente. Atraco a mano armada, violación e intento de violación.. "Tengo que ir con cuidado con este tío."

- ¿Le molesta que hable así?

- No. – mentí. – Hable con claridad. – dije mirándole directamente. Era guapo, de ojos castaños y piel un poco oscura.

- Llevo diez años aquí, sin una mujer a la que poder acariciar. – mientras hablaba, iba acariciando su muslo. – Me gustaría que fuera usted.

- Eso no va a suceder nunca.

- Ya, lo entiendo. Yo soy un preso y usted mi psiquiatra, pero podríamos hacerlo en secreto.

- No es mi tipo, señor Clearwater.

- Llámame seth, preciosa.

- Le voy a llamar señor Clearwater y usted me llamará doctora Masen. ¿Entendido?

- Si, doctora sexy.

- ¿Cómo llevas el encierro?

- Bien. Me pongo en forma, tengo amigos…

- ¿Y la falta de sexo?

- Mejor de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Se masturba?

- Lo haría ahora mismo si no estuviera esposado. – le creí. Se notaba que lo necesitaba. Podía ver su erección desde el otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Le gusta que le miren? Eso es lo que hizo con la víctima de uno de sus atracos, ¿no? La que intentó violar.

- No. A esa si que me la follé.

- ¿Ella quiso hacerlo?

- No me molesté en preguntárselo.

Yo alucinaba. Estaba hablando de una violación como si fuera algo normal. "Este tío realmente necesita ayuda."

- Mañana seguiremos hablando, señor Clearwater.

- Cuando me la machaque esta noche, pensaré en usted.

- Guardia!

El guardia entró en el despacho y se llevó a Clearwater, que no dejaba de sonreírme. Que asco me daba la gente así. Ese tío estaba obsesionado con el sexo. Anoté unas cuantas cosas en el expediente y guardé la carpeta en el cajón. En diez minutos, el guardia trajo a otro chico y otra carpeta. Jasper Whitlock.

- Buenos días. – ese chico también era muy guapo.

No me respondió. Leí un poco el expediente. Asesinato. "oh, oh."

- Hábleme.

Siguió en silencio.

- ¿No quiere desahogarse? Hábleme de lo que sea.

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Qué me arrepiento? – empezó a decir. Hablaba en un susurro bien audible. Hablaba con calma y frialdad. - ¿Qué quiero salir de aquí? ¿Sabe a lo que me dedico aquí dentro?

- No, pero me gustaría saberlo.

- Enseño a leer a los presos más ancianos y a los que vienen de los suburbios. La verdad, no tengo prisa en irme.

- Le da miedo salir. – no lo pregunté. Estaba claro que era así.

- A veces.

- ¿A quien mató?

- A mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Maltrataba a su chica. No podía permitir que la matara de una paliza. Solo tenía dieciséis años.

- Lo entiendo. – "aun asesino con principios." – pero, ¿no podía haberlo denunciado?

- Tenía muchas órdenes de alejamiento. ¿Cree que hizo caso de alguna? No! Tenía que interponerse entre nosotros e intentar matarla! – empezó a gritas.

Me quedó todo claro. Había matado a su hermano porque él se había enamorado de su cuñada.

- ¿Cree que lo hice por celos?

- Creo que usted ama a esa mujer, y que el matar a su hermano era la solución para que la chica no sufriera más daños.

- Más o menos. – volvía a estar calmado. "¿Este tío es bipolar o qué? - ¿Me puedo ir ya?

- Si.

- Que tenga un buen día. – dijo poniéndose en pie.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que él no había estado esposado a la silla. No lo tenían por alguien peligroso.

Salió del despacho y el guardia se lo llevó. Anoté un par de cosas en su expediente y la guardé. Mientras la guardaba, alguien entró en el despacho. Alcé lentamente la vista y me quedé paralizada. Hacía muchos años que no sentía una sensación similar. Primero, el corazón empezó a latirme muy deprisa, sentí como el calor invadía mi rostro y un ligero cosquilleo se formó en mi tripa. Cosquilleo que iba bajando lentamente.

- Ho-hola señor…

- Tenga, mi carpeta. – dijo. No dejaba de mirarme fijamente. Apenas vi el nombre que había escrito en la carpeta. - ¿Doctora? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si. Disculpe. Estaba pensando en otras cosas. Lo siento. – cogí la carpeta y la leí un poco por encima.

Jacob Black, algún robo y alguna pelea. Nada serio.

- Señor Black.

- Dígame, doctora.

- ¿Le apetece hablar?

- Supongo que me irá bien hablar con alguien que no sea un asesino.

Sonreí. No pude evitarlo. Era como si hablara con un chico con carrera, que nunca había roto un plato.

- Que puedo contarle… - se cruzó de brazos y fingió meditar. Me puse a reír sin quererlo y él se unió a mis risas. – por la mañana me levanto, hago mi cama, me visto, me lavo los dientes, hago gimnasia, como, trabajo un poco, ceno y me voy a dormir. No hay nada más.

- Veo que estás muy entretenido.

- No tengo ni un segundo libre. Hecho de menos la libertad.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Sobretodo por las noches. Es que no me dan ni una almohada…

Empecé a reír de nuevo, pero se me cortó la risa cuando vi al guardia al otro lado de la puerta de cristal. "Renesmee, serénate un poco. Se seria."

- Hecho de menos mi trabajo.

- ¿De que trabajabas?

- Era profesor de gimnasia en un colegio. Me encantan los peques.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Estaba en el peor lugar en el momento menos oportuno. – dijo en un suspiro. El chico parecía triste. Me dio pena.

Por primera vez en mi carrera, le creí. "Es un preso. Suelen ser todos unos embusteros." Pero es que ese chico parecía tan distinto…

- No me cree, ¿Verdad?

- No importa lo que yo crea. – dijo guardando la ficha. – Señor Black, ¿quiere contarme algo más?

- Seguro que piensa que no tengo derecho a ser tan atrevido, y seguramente es así, pero antes de irme quiero decirle una cosa. – dijo, poniéndose en pie.

- Dígame, señor Black.

- Es usted un ángel.

- ¿Un ángel? – pregunté. Nunca me habían llamado algo similar.

- Una hermosa aparición que ha venido para ayudarnos.

- Tenía razón. – dije yendo hacia la ventana. No quería que me viera la cara. Estaba roja como un tomate. – Es un atrevido.

- Lo se. Disculpe si la he incomodado.

- Disculpas aceptadas. – murmuré. – Ya nos veremos.

En cuanto Black salió del despacho, volví a sentarme. Ese día no vino nadie más. Cogí mi bolso, guarde las carpetas con mis notas en el cajón y lo cerré con la llave. Guardé las gafas en mi bolso, lo colgué sobre mi hombro y fui en busca del alcalde.

Encontré al alcalde en la sala de guardias. Todos se me quedaron mirando. Me sentí muy incómoda. Ocho pares de ojos clavados en mí. Bueno, más bien estaban clavados en mi trasero. "Otro día me pongo una chaqueta más larga."

- ¿Cómo le ha ido? – preguntó el guardia que había llevado los presos a mi despacho.

- Muy bien, gracias.

- Señorita Masen, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro, señor.

El guardia y yo salimos de la sala y fuimos a una ventana que había en el pasillo.

- Doctora Masen, comprendo que es usted una chica joven, y hay presos que saben muy bien como ganarse a la gente.

- No se porque lo dice. – mentí. Me había pillado de risitas con Jacob, digo, con Black.

- Creo que si lo sabe.

- No se porque, señor. Yo no estoy con hombres.

- ¿Quiere decir que es lesbiana? – dijo y, al momento, pareció avergonzarse de lo que acababa de decir. – Disculpe, no es que sea nada malo, por supuesto, pero…

- Digamos que yo no mantengo relaciones, de ningún tipo, con nadie.

- Muy bien.

- Pero gracias por la advertencia. No me dejaré deslumbrar por las buenas palabras de ninguno de ellos.

- Por su bien. – dijo tendiéndome sus manos.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y volvimos a la sala de guardias. El alcalde me dijo cual era mi horario y, cuando íbamos hacia la salida, pasamos por otro lugar, cerca del patio de los presos. Estaba claro que lo que quería era intimidarme, pero yo solo me dediqué a observar a través de mis gafas de sol.

- ¿Qué le ha parecido?

- que es una cárcel tercermundista.

- Hacemos lo que podemos con el dinero que nos dan.

- Hasta mañana, señor. – dije, dejando atrás al alcalde.

Fui hacia mi coche, me monté en él y, cuando puse el coche en marcha, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Miré de reojo el número y, cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla… "oh, no."

Descolgué el teléfono y lo dejé en el asiento del copiloto, con el manos libres puesto.

_- Buenos días. – dijo con tono cantarín. Ese hombre siempre estaba alegre._

- Buenos días primo.

_- ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día?_

- Bien.

_- ¿Has hablado con muchos reclusos hoy?_

- Solo con tres.

_- ¿Y?_

- Uno no tiene remedio, pero los otros dos si.

_- Ya me enviarás un informe a finales de semana._

- Si. El domingo, cuando vaya a la ciudad.

_- Te noto un poco… no se…_

- Solo tengo que cambiar el chip. Bueno, jefe, tengo que colgar. – cogí el móvil y lo dejé en mi muslo, a punto para colgar.

_- De acuerdo. Come un poco y duerme bien._

- Si…

_- No te comas la cabeza. Piensa en nuestro trabajo consiste en ayudar a la gente. Pero, ante todo, piensa en ti._

- Lo haré.

_- No te creo. – dije empezando a reír. – no queremos que caigas rendida. Otra vez._

- Prometo que empezaré a cuidarme un poco más.

_- De acuerdo. Adiós._

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé de nuevo en el asiento de al lado. En parte, tenía razón. Cuando me centraba en algo, no pensaba en nada más. La última vez había terminado en el hospital, por cansancio, estrés y, bueno, es que me dio un ataque de ansiedad. "esta vez debo tomármelo con más calma. Por mi bien y por el de mi familia."

Al fin llegué a casa, aparqué mi pequeño volvo en mi plaza de aparcamiento, cogí mis cosas y fui hacia mi apartamento. Después de subir seis pisos por las escaleras y acabar rendida, me quité toda la ropa y me tumbé en la cama solo con ropa interior.

En el momento en que cerré los ojos, el hermoso rostro del último recluso con el que había hablado apareció ante mí. La misma sensación de cosquilleo se formó en mi vientre, cosquilleo que bajaba lentamente.

Hacía siete años que no me sentía así. Lo había ido llevando muy bien pero, desde el momento en que le vi, todo mi esfuerzo y mis años de no pensar en hombres se habían ido por el retrete.

Seguía pensando en él cuando me di cuenta de que mi mano iba acariciando mi tripa, metiéndola lentamente por debajo de mis braguitas. También hacia siete años que no hacía algo así, pero es que en ese momento lo necesitaba. La presión que se había formado en mi bajo vientre me lo pedía.

"No debería estar haciendo esto. Se supone que es pecado, pero es que Jacob me ha puesto tan cachonda…"

No me molesté en ahogar el orgasmo. No hubiera servido de nada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Historia nueva!**

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Va a haber muchas sorpresas, que espero que os gusten y que os sorprendan. En cuanto tengáis una teoría, contádmela. Me gustaría saber en que pensáis.**

**Besitos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**2.**

Cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, estuve tentada de cogerlo y lanzarlo por la ventana, pero me contuve, me senté en la cama y lo paré. A pesar de que había dormido casi doce horas, me sentía como si me hubieran pegado una paliza. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me pesaban los brazos y las piernas pero, lo que más me pesaba era la conciencia.

Lentamente, me fui hacia la ducha. Estuve bajo el agua casi veinte minutos, hasta que pude moverme mejor. Envuelta en una toalla, fui hacia la cocina, pero no tenía hambre. Sentía que vomitaría todo lo que comiera. Por eso simplemente cogí un zumo de naranja y me lo fui bebiendo mientras iba hacia mi armario.

Cogí un traje similar al del día anterior, aunque esta vez con falda. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, apenas me maquillé, comprobé que llevara los zapatos correctos y me fui.

Ese día llegué media hora antes al trabajo, ocupé esos minutos en empezar a redactar el informe que tenía que mandarle a mi jefe en cinco días. Cuando iba por Black, la culpa volvió a caer sobre mí.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Adelante. – terminé de escribir el documento y lo guardé. - ¿Quién es usted? – dije al no reconocer a la muchacha que tenía ante mí.

- Soy la doctora Brandon, una de las médicos. – dijo sin moverse de la puerta. - ¿Tú eres la nueva psiquiatra?

- Si. Puedes sentarte.

- Gracias. – cerró la puerta y se sentó. – He llegado pronto y he pensado en venir a darte la bienvenida. Bienvenida! – exclamó, sonriendo.

Parecía ser una chica muy alegre. Sus ojos azules brillaban y no dejaban de morar hacia todos los lados.

- ¿Qué buscas? – pregunté, divertida.

- No se. Fotos, algún diploma o algo. No has cambiado nada del despacho.

- Bueno, es que llegué ayer.

- ¿Y como fue el primer día?

- Bien.

- ¿Te encontraste con algún salido sexual? – dije, como si fuera algo normal encontrarse con tíos así. "Es normal. Estás en la cárcel."

- Uno, claro que solo visité a tres.

- Ya… ¿Quien era? ¿James? ¿Seth? ¿Cayo?

- Seth. – apagué el ordenador y me puse en pie. – Me miraba como si quisiera acostarse conmigo aquí mismo.

- Seguramente lo hubiera hecho. – dijo en voz baja. – Es bueno que confíen en ti, pero tú no confíes mucho en ellos.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, doctora Brandon.

- Llámame Alice, por favor. – se puso en pie y estrechamos nuestras manos. – Aunque no delante de los presos.

- Yo me llamo Renesmee, pero puedes llamarme Nessie, aunque no delante de los presos. – dije guiñándole un ojo, repitiendo sus propias palabras.

- Hecho. Bueno, me voy a trabajar.

- Si, yo también voy a hacer algo.

- En dos horas, durante el descanso, pásate por la consulta. Desayunamos y así conocerás a la doctora Swan, mi compi. – dije cuando abría la puerta y salía. – Si te apetece, claro.

- Nos vemos en dos horas.

Alice sonrió y se marchó dando saltitos, aunque empezó a caminar con normalidad en cuanto vio al alcalde por el pasillo. Volví a entrar en el despacho y encendí de nuevo el ordenador. Me puse algo de música Chillout mientras esperaba a que llegara el primer preso.

- Doctora, ya estamos aquí. – dijo el guardia con el que había hablado el día anterior, y cuyo nombre aun no conocía.

Antes del desayuno, ya había visto a cuatro presos. Había decidido que, hablaran o no hablaran, pasaría media hora con cada uno de ellos, menos con el último, que no dejaba de mirarme las tetas y, a los diez minutos, intentó abalanzarse sobre mí. A los diez minutos de habérselo llevado, el guardia volvió a mi despacho.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, gracias, señor…

- McCarty, pero llámame Emmett, solo si…

- No hay presos delante. – terminé su frase y me sonrió. – Puedes llamarme Nessie, con las mismas condiciones.

- Es la hora del descanso. ¿Desayunamos juntos?

- En realidad he quedado con Alice y con la otra médico.

- Desayunaremos los cuatro, entonces. – me tendió su mano y la tomé al momento. – Bueno, Nessie. ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar psiquiatría?

Salimos del despacho y fuimos cogidos del brazo por los desiertos pasillos. Llegamos a la zona de descanso de las doctoras, me abrió la puerta y entramos.

- Pues no se. Un día, hace diez años, conocí a un chico. Primero me trataba como una reina pero, de repente, empezó a comportarse de forma extraña. Se volvió violento. – dije, omitiendo cierto detalle del que no quería ni acordarme.

- Entonces estudiaste psiquiatría para comprender ese comportamiento. – sirvió un par de cafés y me dio uno de ellos.

- Más o menos.

- ¿Has estado con más hombres a parte de él? – preguntó, como si intuyera la respuesta.

- No he salido con nadie más, si es eso a lo que te refieres. – en realidad, nunca había intimado con nadie.

- Pero ha han pasado diez años! – exclamó.

- Emmett, no es que me haya traumatizado ni nada de eso. Es que no siento la necesidad de estar con nadie. "La verdad es que lo tengo prohibido."

Emmett abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento, Alice y otra chica entraron en la sala. Nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa que había allí y Alice me estuvo interrogando un rato, aunque no respondí a sus preguntas al momento.

- Tengo veinticinco años, soy de Washington, no tengo novio, trabaja en un hospital y como voluntaria en un orfanato, cuidando a los niños, y he venido aquí porque mi jefe me lo ha pedido.

- Normalmente no contratan a mujeres para tu puesto. – dijo Bella.

- ¿Y eso?

- Tienes contacto directo con los presos. Podrías enamorarte de alguno y ayudarle. – dijo Emmett.

- Eso no va a suceder conmigo.

- ¿Es que no te van los hombres? – preguntó Alice.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ver siempre todo con el sexo? – me quejé. No llegaba a entenderlo. – He venido a trabajar, no a ligar.

- Haces bien pensando así. – dijo Bella, sonriendo. – Bueno, yo ya me voy. – se puso en pie, se despidió de nosotras con la mano y se marchó comiéndose una galleta.

A los pocos minutos, Emmett también se fue y nos quedamos a solas Alice y yo. Al principio no dijo nada, pero luego se sentó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano.

- Oye, se que solo estás aquí para tratar a los pacientes, pero necesito hablar.

- ¿Aquí? – dije mirando a mi alrededor.

- Si, verás… es que estoy enamorada.

- ¿Y cual es el problema?

- Él está en la cárcel. Está aquí. – dijo entristeciéndose al momento.

- Te… te enamoraste de él aquí… o…

- No. Nos enamoramos hace siete años. Yo estaba con su hermano, pero… - no terminó de hablar, y yo ya sabía perfectamente de quien me estaba hablando. – bueno, me salvó la vida, aunque la sociedad cree que es culpable de asesinato, pero no es así.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

No respondió. La miré unos momentos y ella se puso a llorar. Se abrazó a mi con fuerza y empezó a llorar aun con más fuerza.

- Lo entiendo. "Fue ella quien lo hizo."

- Siempre he querido confesar, pero Jasper no me ha dejado. Cuando intenté ir a la policía, él se me adelantó y confesó haber matado a su hermano. – dijo entre sollozos.

- No voy a decirte que confieses, porque tú irás a la cárcel y a él le alargarán la condena.

- Cada vez que le veo, me acuerdo de ello, y me siento muy culpable.

- No creo que él lamente haberlo echo. ¿Le ves mucho?

- A veces, pero hacía unos días que no lo veía, hasta ayer, cuando fue a verte. – se separó de mí y se secó las lágrimas. – le amo, y me duele tanto verle encerrado como a un criminal…

- ¿Sabes a lo que se dedica aquí dentro? – dije, recordando lo que me había contado. – enseña a leer a los mayores y a los chicos de los suburbios.

Alice sonrió y me cogió de la mano.

- Es un gran chico.

- Eso me parece a mí. – puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y besé su mejilla. – Bueno, no te preocupes por él. Lo lleva muy bien.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Si.

- Vale. Bueno, voy a lavarme la cara. – se puso en pie y fue hacia el lavamanos.

- Y yo debería volver al despacho.

- Oye, ¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes relaciones con nadie? – dijo secándose las manos.

- No te lo puedo contar. – me puse en pie y fui hacia la puerta. – Aunque puede que algún día te lo cuente. "Tal vez"

- ¿Es algún tipo de promesa o algo así?

- Algo así.

- Yo no podría aguantarlo.

- Ya lo estás haciendo, no?

- Pero yo estoy con Jazzie, tú estás sola.

- No te lo voy a negar, Alice. Hay ocasiones en las que necesito a alguien a mi lado, pero luego me lo pienso mejor, respiro hondo y me centro en otras cosas. – abrí la puerta y salí del despacho en el momento en que Alice iba a hablar.

Me metí en el despacho y me senté en mi sitio. La silla de delante de mi escritorio ya estaba ocupada. Me puse nerviosa al verle, pero cerré los ojos, respiré hondo, y me senté en mi sitio.

- Buenos días, doctora. – dijo, mostrándome su preciosa sonrisa.

- Hola señor Black.

- El señor Black en mi padre, yo soy Jacob.

- Ya… bueno… ¿Qué hace hoy aquí, señor Black?

- He tenido una pelea. Emmett me ha dicho que tenía que pasarme por aquí.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Pues verá… me he peleado con mi compañero de celda. Él… se pasó un poco de la raya hablando.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- No me gustaría repetir lo que dijo. No fue nada agradable.

- Dame una idea.

- Habló de una mujer. La trató de lo peor, y me contó varias formas de cómo la obligaría a ser suya. – dijo. Me fijé en que apretaba los puños con fuerza y, a los pocos segundos, volvió a respirar con tranquilidad. – al final, me cansé de escucharle y le di un puñetazo.

- ¿Solo le diste un puñetazo? – dije sintiendo que había algo más.

- Está en la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué te enfadaste? ¿Por qué hablaba de violar a una mujer?

- Porque hablaba de violarte a ti. – exclamó.

Me quedé helada al oírle. Se había peleado con su compañero de celda por defenderme a mí. No entendía el porque.

- No debiste. – murmuré.

- No lo pude evitar. No quería callarse. Es más, se puso a gritarlo.

- Te lo agradezco, Jacob, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí. – dije clavando la vista en él. Se le veía triste. – Déjale que hable. A mi me da igual.

- Pues no debería. Cuando él dice que va a tirarse a alguien, termina haciéndolo.

- Dime quien es y prometo no acercarme a él.

- No podrás. Él si que necesita terapia.

- ¿Es Seth? – era el único violador que había conocido, por el momento.

- Está chiflado.

- ¿Por qué te encerraron?

- Me peleé con un tipo. Terminó en coma.

- A causa de tu paliza. – dije, asimilando lo que me estaba contando. – Jacob, yo… la verdad es que no creo que necesites venir aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu sabes muy bien lo que haces. No necesitas ayuda.

- Pero necesito verte a ti.

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando dijo eso. Estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y acarició mi mano. Me levanté de un salto de la silla, que cayó al suelo, y yo con ella. Jacob corrió hacia mí y me ayudó a levantarme. Colocó bien mi silla y yo fui hacia la ventana, alejándome todo lo que pude de él.

- Lo siento. Me he pasado. – susurró. Estaba casi pegado a mi espalda.

- No puedes decirme esas cosas. – dije llevando una mano a mi corazón. Me latía tan deprisa que sentía que estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho.

- Lo se.

- ¿Y porque lo has hecho?

- No lo se. Es lo que siento.

- No puedes sentir nada por mí. – me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré cara a cara con él. – ni yo por ti. – dije, aunque en realidad estaba intentando convencerme a mi misma.

- ¿Por qué te poner nerviosa?

Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

- Ja-Jacob, no me obligues a llamar a uno de los guardias. – intenté apartarme, pero es que no podía ni moverme.

- No voy a hacerte nada. – me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso. – Nada que tú no quieras. – soltó mi mano y fue hacia su silla, en la que se sentó de nuevo. – Lamento haberte incomodado.

- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. – dije aun sin atreverme a mirarle. – yo soy tu psiquiatra, solo eso.

- De acuerdo. – murmuró. - ¿puedo hacer un comentario?

- Si. – al fin conseguí moverme, fui hacia mi silla y me senté en ella.

- Creo que deberías pensar que si te pones nerviosa cuando estamos en un mismo espacio, es que sientes algo por mí.

- No nos conocemos. Tú no me conoces.

- Se que eres un ángel.

- Bueno, se acabó. – me puse en pie y fui hacia la puerta. – Vete.

- Deberías pensar en ello. – se puso en pie y salió del despacho, pero no se movió de la puerta. – espero que no te importe que venga otro día. Solo para hablar de mí. – dijo sonriendo brevemente.

Estuve tentada de mandarle a freír espárragos, pero su sonrisa derrumbó las barreras que había formado alrededor de mi corazón. Respiré hondo y le devolví la sonrisa.

- No vuelvas a pelearte por mí. – dije mirando al pasillo. Emmett venía hacia nosotros. – Y solo hablaremos de lo que te pase aquí.

- De acuerdo. No volveré a sacar el tema.

- Eso espero.

Me tendió su mano. Dudé, pero terminé estrechando su mano un par de segundos. En cuanto Emmett llegó, me metí en mi despacho y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Seguía temblando, incluso más que antes. Definitivamente, nunca antes me había sentido así. No estaba muy segura de lo que sentía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero es que eso no podía ser. Aunque quisiera, no podía. Yo ya estaba comprometida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Segundo capítulo listo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Va por buen camino? ¿Tenéis alguna teoría? Si la tenéis, contádmela. Y si tenéis alguna pregunta, no dudéis en hacérmela.**

**Un beso enorme.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**3.**

Después de visitar a siete reclusos más, hice el informe de ese día. No me levanté de mí silla hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Miré de reojo la pantalla y no pude evitar suspirar. Estaba empezando a cansarme de su falta de confianza.

- ¿No vas a contestar?

Levanté la vista y vi que Emmett estaba en la puerta, mirándome.

- No me apetece.

- ¿Y te apetece venir a cenar conmigo?

- No puedo. – mentí. "¿Porque en este lugar todos me tiran los tejos?"

- Podríamos conocernos un poco mejor. – entró en el despacho y se sentó en la silla. – También van a venir Alice, Bella y su marido.

- Ah!

- Si. No debí de haber dicho 'conmigo' cuando te invité. – dijo soltando una risita.

- No se, Em… digo Emmett. Perdón. – dije empezando a sonrojarme.

- No te disculpes. Yo te llamo Nessie y tú me llamas Em. – sonrió y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. – Bueno, ¿Qué me dices?

- Mejor no. Es martes y ya duermo poco acostándome temprano… - esta vez no mentía. Necesitaba irme a dormir pronto para poder dormirme a una hora decente. – Si acaso el viernes.

- Te tomo la palabra. – se puso en pie, me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Terminé de escribir el informe y decidí irme a casa. Mientras salía del edifico, llamé a mi superior más directo.

_- Renesmee, ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo, sin molestarse en saludar._

- Nada. Estaba trabajando y no pude responder. – me sentí culpable al mentirle, pero no podía decirle que le había ignorado. – lo siento.

_- De acuerdo. Solo quería saber que tal había ido el primer día._

- Muy productivo.

_- ¿Has hecho amigos?_

- Me llevo bien con mis compañeros.

_- ¿Ellos saben lo tuyo?_

- Nadie lo sabe, salvo el alcaide.

_- No debes avergonzarte de ello._

- No lo hago, es que quiero que me traten bien por mi persona, no por mi profesión.

_- Algún día van a tener que saberlo._

- No tiene porque ser así. – llegué a donde estaba mi coche y abrí la puerta. – Tengo que colgar. Voy a montarme en el coche.

_- Mañana iré a la prisión. Va a haber una ejecución y me han llamado para que vaya. – hizo una pausa. Yo sabía como odiaba esos momentos. - ¿Nos veremos a la hora del desayuno?_

- De acuerdo, padre. Hasta mañana. – guardé el móvil en mi bolso y lo lancé al asiento del copiloto.

Fui con calma hacia mi apartamento, aunque antes pasé por el McDonald's que había a una manzana de mi piso, me cogí dos McMenús y me fui a casa a cenar.

Tal vez me estuviera pasando, pero lo último que quería era pensar en Jacob y, para no tener que pensar, decidí comer.

Vi un rato las noticias, mientras me comía mis dos hamburguesas dobles, con sus respectivas patatas y refrescos. Como todos los martes después de cenar, cogí el teléfono y llamé a mi hermana. Después de que me gritara varias veces y me insultara otras tantas, se calmó y pude preguntarle por como se encontraba.

Me mataba ver como la salud mental de mi hermana empeoraba día a día.

- Rosalie, cariño, ya es hora de ir a dormir. – terminé diciendo después de que me contara lo que había hecho esa semana.

_- No tengo sueño._

- Puedes leer ese libro que te regalé por tu cumpleaños.

_- Si. Lo leeré. Me gusta mucho._

- Buenas, noches cariño.

_- Adiós, bebé._

Cuando colgué me puse a llorar. A veces no parecía que estuviese mal. Me había llamado bebé, como hacía cuando éramos pequeñas y ella tenía que cuidarme mientras nuestros padres se iban de juerga.

Terminé durmiéndome, cansada de tanto llorar. Tenía que intentar escaparme algún día para ir al hospital a verla. "El domingo, después de la misa, iré a verla."

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Me despertaba cada pocos minutos y, cuando al fin conseguía dormirme, tenía pesadillas y me despertaba aun peor.

Soñé con Rosalie, con mi jefe, con Jacob… lo peor fue darme cuenta de que nunca iba a poder ser completamente feliz. No si seguía como hasta ahora, pero llevaba tantos años con esa vida que no sabría como vivir de otra forma.

Sin molestarme en desayunar, me monté en el coche y me fui directamente al trabajo. No me encontré con nadie mientras iba hacia mi despacho, aunque mejor. No me apetecía tener que responder a preguntas sobre porque seguía llevando gafas de sol dentro del edificio. Aunque ello no duró mucho. El alcaide apareció en el despacho a los cinco minutos de haberme sentado en mi silla.

- ¿Le ocurre algo? – dijo cuando estuvo sentado frente a mí.

- Por?

- Lleva gafas de sol.

- Conjuntivitis. – "últimamente miento demasiado. Tendré que ir a confesarme." – pero ya me lo estoy curando.

- De acuerdo. Hoy van a ejecutar a un preso. Quiero que vaya con la doctora Brandon y el padre Carlisle a ver al preso.

-¡¿Para qué? – estaba sorprendida por su petición. No era lo habitual.

- Lo estipulan las normas.

- ¿Es católico el preso?

- Si.

¿Cuándo es la ejecución?

- En una hora. Yo mismo vendré a buscarla. – se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta. – señorita Masen.

- Si?

- Debería ponerse el uniforme.

"Mierda"

- No lo he traído. Nunca me lo pongo. – "por favor, que no me lo hagan poner."

- El padre Carlisle lo traerá.

En cuanto dijo eso, una bola se formó en mi garganta. Ponerme mi 'ropa de trabajo' me delataría ante Alice y, por lo que sabía de ella hasta el momento, me haría muchas preguntas.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo ve usted a Jacob Black?

- Creo que no debería volver por aquí. – dije, intentando que no se notara el nerviosismo en mi voz. – No tiene ningún problema. Hace lo que hace porque cree que es lo correcto, y en ocasiones lo es.

- En un mes será la revisión de su caso. Podrían darle la libertad condicional. – dijo esto, salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él.

Si en un mes iba a ser la revisión de su caso, iba a tener que hacerle un hueco cada día. Debía cerciorarme de que estaba capacitado para volver a la calle sin que ello supusiera peligro alguno. Estaba obligada. "Maldita sea."

Seth también vino esa mañana. Después de varias insinuaciones y ofertas de tener sexo con él, logramos mantener una conversación normal de unos diez minutos.

- Seth, el amor no se busca, se encuentra. – dije, cuando me dijo que aun no había encontrado el amor. – Cuando menos te lo esperes, conocerás a la mujer de tu vida.

- Creo que ya la he encontrado. – dijo clavando su mirada en mí.

- ¿Ah si? – dije disimulando.

- Creo que la amo.

- No puedes amarme. Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Cómo me llamo? – pregunté.

Seth abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Cuántos años tengo?

Continuó son responder, aunque se notaba que estaba pensando en ello.

- ¿De que color son mis ojos? – dije tapándome los ojos.

- De acuerdo, doctora Masen. No la conozco mucho, pero siento que mi vida no volverá a ser la misma si no la veo. Usted me da vida.

- Seth, eres muy amable, pero yo no puedo estar contigo.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque yo no salgo con hombres. – terminé diciendo.

Sabía que significado podían darle a mis palabras, pero no me importaba. Tal vez sería lo mejor, que creyera que era lesbiana.

- Pero me voy a pasar la vida encerrada.

- Pues compórtate y cambia. Guardia!

- Ya lo intento. – dijo cuando el guardia empezó a quitarle las esposas.

- Sigue intentándolo y lo conseguirás.

- De acuerdo.

Me sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa muy distinta. Era una sonrisa de agradecimiento. En el fondo, no era tan malo como quería aparentar, solo había escogido un mal camino.

El siguiente en venir fue Jacob. Ese día vino acompañado de un guardia. Se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio y el guardia McCarty le esposó a la silla.

- Llámame si hay algún problema. – dijo antes de salir del despacho. Se quedó al lado de la puerta.

- Claro. – murmuré. – ho-hola señor Black.

- Doctora Masen. – dijo a modo de saludo.

- El alcaide acaba de informarme de que puede que te den la condicional. – dije intentando no mirarle, pero no lo conseguí.

- Si.

- Vamos a vernos todas las tardes hasta que llegue el momento.

- Me parece perfecto.

- ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

- No ha ocurrido nada nuevo. Anoche Seth volvió a hablar de usted, pero me controlé y seguí durmiendo.

- Gracias por no meterte en problemas.

- Quiero salir de aquí, volver a trabajar y…

- Y…

- Nada. Solo eso. – dijo bajando la vista.

Me estaba escondiendo algo. Algo que me imaginaba pero que no me atrevía a aceptar. Seguro que no quería volver a verme. En parte eso era algo bueno, pero me dolía pensar en ello.

- Doctora ¿en que piensa?

- ¿Por qué el guardia te ha esposado hoy a la silla?

- Cree que te acoso. – dijo mirando hacia atrás, hacia Emmett. – Solo podía venir a verte si me esposaba.

- Ya…

- Doctora, si me dieran la condicional, ¿cree que podríamos salir a cenar alguna noche?

Me puse a temblar al momento. Al momento apareció en mi mente la imagen de nosotros dos, besándonos. Me gustó, pero también me entristeció. Ello nunca podría ser real.

- No lo se, señor Black.

- Ya… bueno… ya veremos lo que pasa cuando llegué al momento.

Toc, toc, toc.

Miré hacia la puerta y vi que ya había llegado la hora. El alcaide me hizo una señal a través del cristal y fui hacia la puerta.

- Si?

- Ha llegado la hora.

- De acuerdo.

Entré al despacho, recogí mis cosas y miré a Jacob.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

- No.

- Es que, desde que he llegado, me pregunto porque llevas puestas esas gafas de sol, aunque son preciosas. – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

No se que me impulsó a hacerlo pero, de espaldas a la puerta, me bajé un poco las gafas. Jacob asintió, ya que mis ojeras eran muy visibles, y me marché del despacho.

Fui junto al alcaide hacia una pequeña sala. Carlisle y Alice ya estaban allí. La doctora examinaba al preso que identifiqué como James, un violador, y Carlisle hablaba con él.

- He traído tu ropa. – dijo mi jefe al verme. - ¿Por qué llevas gafas de sol?

- Me duelen los ojos con la luz. – dije cogiendo a desgana la bolsa de la ropa de su mano. - ¿De verdad es esto necesario?

- Si no llevas esa ropa, es como si la cosa no fuera seria. Son cosas del alcaide. – dijo a modo de disculpa. – se que no te gusta ponerte esta ropa, pero no tienes que avergonzarte de ello.

Miré a Alice. Seguía con su trabajo, pero sabía que no había dejado de escuchar en ningún momento. Me di la vuelta y me fui de la sala. Me metí en el cuarto de baño, me encerré en uno de los lavabos y saqué la ropa de la bolsa.

No entendía porque tenía que vestirme así. Podía seguir con mis creencias sin tener que dar tanto el cante.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a vestirme. Me encantaba mi vida, todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, aunque tenía algunos inconvenientes, pero es que ir vestida con esa ropa… era demasiado para mí.

Cuando estuve vestida, me senté sobre la tapa del retrete. Guardé las gafas de sol y saqué un pequeño estuche de maquillaje que solía llevar en mi bolso. Suspiré, empezando a sentir como la mano me temblaba. Odiaba esa situación. Era patético examinar a un preso que estaba a punto de morir.

- Doctora, ¿está ahí? – la voz de Alice retumbó por el baño. Sonaba preocupada. ¿Renesmee?

- Estoy aquí.

Alice abrió la puerta. Ahogó un grito cubriéndose la boca con las manos. No me extrañaba nada su reacción. En realidad, había esperado que se pusiera a gritar y a acribillarme a preguntas. Se puso en cuclillas delante de mí y me cogió de ambas manos.

- El padre Carlisle estaba empezando a preocuparse. Creía que te habrías escapado por la ventana.

- Mira, no se como no se me ocurrió. – dije intentando sonreír.

Alice sonrió y besó el dorso de ambas manos. Me puse en pie y Alice cogió mi estuche de maquillaje.

- ¿No has dormido? – dijo empezando a maquillarme.

- No.

- No te gusta maquillarte, no?

- No mucho, la verdad.

- Hablando de verdades, Carlisle está muy bueno, no es cierto? – me dio el estuche y fue a lavarse las manos.

- No me he fijado mucho, la verdad. – murmuré.

- ¿Cómo que no? Pero si está para echarle un polvo! – exclamó, soltando una risita.

- Alice! – me encantaba que, a pesar de haber descubierto lo que era, me hablara con tanta soltura y naturalidad.

- Solo digo lo que hay.

Salimos del cuarto de baño y fuimos de vuelta a la sala en la que estaban James y Carlisle.

- Ya. Bueno, aunque esté bueno, no podría haber nada entre vosotros. Tú estás con Jasper y él…

- Él es cura.

- Así es.

- Renesmee.

- Si?

- Aun no me creo que seas monja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Otro capítulo llegó. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**De momento, voy a ver si puedo actualizar alguna de mis otras historias.**

**Un besito a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**4.**

No respondí. Habíamos llegado a la sala. Carlisle y yo hablamos con James, mientras que Alice volvió a salir de la sala junto al alcaide. Reconozco que me sorprendió ver llorar a James. Confesó sus pecados y dijo arrepentirse de haber matado y violado. Siete fueron sus víctimas de violación, todas menores de quince años, y había matado a una de ellas. Casualmente, la niña fallecida era la sobrina de un político importante.

Le acompanyamos a la sala en la que le administrarían la inyección que le mandaría al otro barrio. "La pena de muerte debería estar prohibida."

- Hermana, relájese. - susurró Carlisle a mi lado.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza. Abrí los puños e intenté respirar con más tranquilidad. James estaba tumbado en la camilla, aterrorizado, obserbando fijamente como la aguja atravesaba su piel.

.-.-.-.

- Esto no debería de haber sucedido. - dije cuando íbamos por el pasillo, de camino a mi despacho. - Como odio esta ropa.

En cuanto entremos, cerré la puerta y me quité el hábito, que metí de mala manera en la bolsa.

- No está tan mal.

En cuanto me volví para mirarle se puso a reír.

- ¿Por qué no te pones tú uno? Como tú solo llevas el alzacuellos... - me senté en mi silla y puse el ordenador en marcha.

- De acuerdo. Con tu fe y tus creencias es más que suficiente. - se sentó en la silla que tenía delante y se me quedó mirando. - Te has maquillado. ¿Es que no has dormido bien?

- Apenas he dormido.

- Ayer hablaste con tu hermana, verdad?

- Si. - dije emoezando a sentir como se me resecaba la garganta.

- ¿Está muy mal?

Empecé a llorar. Cuando pensaba en ella siempre terminaba llorando. Carlisle no dijo nada. Cuando al fin pude dejar de llorar , Carlisle me pasó un pañuelo y me sequé las lágrimas con él.

- Gracias.

- Lo necesitabas. - no estaba hablando del pañuelo, aunque yo tampoco. - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a verla?

- Pensaba ir al hospital el domingo, al salir de misa. Alice me parece una gran chica, puedo confiar en ella, así que se lo pediré a ella. - le devolví el pañuelo y empecé a escribir el informe de los pacientes que había visto esa mañana. - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco, la verdad. - dijo, sonriendo. Cuando él decía que un poco, es que tenía mucha conocíamos mucho.

- Dame cinco minutos más.

Se puso en pie y fue hacia la ventana. Estuvimos en silencio, yo escribiendo y él mirando por la ventana. Cuando terminé, me puse en pie , cogí mi bolso y fui hacia su lado.

- ¿Desayunamos aquí?

- Si. Vayamos a la sala de descanso. - se dio la vuelta y nos marchamos.

A esa hora, en la sala donde desayunaban los médicos, estaban las dos doctoras del turno, o sea, Alice y Bella, y Emmett, que en vez de ir a la sala de los guardias, siempre iba allí. "Espero que Alice no le haya dicho nada de lo mío a nadie."

- Hola Nessie! - exclamó Alice al verme, poniéndose en pie. - Padre, siéntese. Le serviré un café.

- Gracias doctora Brandon.

Alice me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hacia la cafetera.

- Esta noche te invito a cenar a mi casa. - susurró mientras preparaba los cafés.

- Si. Tenemos que hablar. - suspiré.

- Y también comer. - dijo sonriendo.

- Vale y... gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no decirle a nadie lo mío.

- No hay de qué. ¿Leche, padre? - preguntó, alzando la voz.

- Y azucar, por favor.

Nos servimos los cafés a nuestro gusto y fuimos a sentarnos con los demás. Estuvimos hablando sobre trivialidades y me estuvieron preguntando por mi trabajo.

- Emmett, ¿Por qué esposaste a Black esta mañana? - lo reconozco. la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

- El otro día te vi muy nerviosa. Pensé que te habría hecho o dicho algo. - dijo a modo de disculpa.

- Pero fue excesivo.

- Él me lo pidió. Era eso o no ir a verte.

- Ah! - "esto es demasiado. Ahora los demás van a saber que Jacob me tiran los tejos."

- Creo que hace tanto tiempo que está aquí dentro que, cuando ha conocido a alguien distinto, se ha sentido mejor. - dije, aunque ni yo misma creía que mis palabras tuvieran sentido. - pero él no está loco ni nada de eso. Sabe muy bien lo que se hace.

- Ya... ¿Sabes lo que dijo cuando le separé de su compañero de celda durante la pelea?

No respondí.

Nadie dijo nada, aunque todos estaban prestando atención.

- Cuando le pregunté qué era lo que estaba haciendo, dijo: nadie tiene derecho a tartar a la doctora como a una puta. Ni siquiera tiene derecho a hablar de ella. Ni a mencionar su nombre siquiera.

- ¿Eso dijo? - preguntó Alice.

- Si.

- Creo que alguien se ha enamorado. - canturreó Alice.

"Enamorado? Esa es una palabra muy fuerte."

- ¿Es que no te habías dado cuenta? - dijo golpeándo mi brazo con el puño.

- Am... a mi no me ha insinuado nada. - mentí. Algo me había imaginado, pero... en realidad, creo que no quería verlo. - Solo hablamos de lo que pasa en la cárcel. De él y de sus problemas.

Esperé que creyeran que no había pasado nada más. Que no se me notara que me ponía nerviosa en su presencia.

- Bueno, no hablemos más de trabajo. - terminé diciendo. Miré mi reloj y vi que se nos había echado el tiempo encima. - Mejor vayamos a trabajar, que para eso nos pagan.

- Huy, ya llego tarde. - dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie, con un bollo en la boca. - te llevaré al siguiente en diez minutos. - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Vale.

Emmett salió de la sala y Bella hizo lo mismo a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Por qué se encarga Emmett siempre de llevar a los presos a mi despacho? - pregunté. Era algo que me intrigaba.

- ¿No es obvio? - preguntó Alice, como si yo fuera tonta. Bueno, tal vez lo fuera. Un poco.

- Qué? ¿También está enamorado de mí? - dije, intentando hacer una broma, aunque cuando vi la expresión en el rostro de Alice, me di cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. - ¿Por qué nunca me entero de estas cosas? - exclamé.

- Porque tu no piensas en esas cosas. Crees en la amistad. - dijo Carlisle.

- Pero yo antes me daba cuenta de esas cosas. - me quejé. Y es que había sido una adolescente demasiado aventajada en esos temas.

- Es que ya no eres la misma de antes.

- Gracias a Dios. - dije, intentando no pensar más en ello. - Bueno, debería irme a trabajar.

Me puse en pie, me terminé mi café y me fui. Cuando llegué al despacho, Emmett ya estaba allí con uno de los presos.

Apenas pude concentrarme durante el resto de la mañana, aunque intenté atenderles a todos con profesionalidad. Pensaba en James, que había pasado a mejor vida, en Jacob y en Emmett, y en su supuesto enamoramiento hacia mí.

Cuando terminé mi jornada, Alice vino a buscarme y nos marchamos juntas.

Durante el camino a casa de Alice, en mi coche, no hablamos en todo el rato, salvo para pedir las pizzas. Mientras esperábamos en su casa a que llegaran las pizzas, Alice abrió una botella de vino y salimos a la terraza, donde nos sentamos en una tumbonas que tenia.

- Renesmee, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Si no quieres responder no lo hagas, vale?

- Vale.

- Porque decidiste... - dudó. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa por si me molestaba su pregunta. - Ya sabes... ser...

- Entiendo. Fue una decisión un poco extraña y muy difícil. - bebí un trago y dejé la copa a mi lado, en el suelo. - Cuando tenía quince años, conocí a un chico. Todo era genial a su lado. Me trataba como a una reina, hasta que un día me puso la mano encima.

- Lo siento. - dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

- Le dejé, por supuesto. No supe nada de él en un par de meses. Una noche, salí con una amiga de fiesta y nos encontramos con él. No me dejaba en paz. Cuando me fui, me siguió. Me metió en un callejón y...

- No sigas, Nessie.

- Me quedé embarazada. Mi familia me echó de casa, mi primo fue quien me acogió en la suya. . seguí explicando. Sentía como me iba sintiendo mejor conforme iba hablando del tema. - Tube a mi hija y entré a formar parte de la iglesia.

- ¿Ella sabe que eres su madre?

- Si. Yo sola no podía cuidar de ella así que, a los dieciocho, me metí a monja. Así podría estar a su lado.

- Como?

- Soy monja en el orfanato. Siempre estamos juntas. Bueno, estábamos.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Ahora tienes un trabajo.

- Un trabajo que me ha dado la iglesia.

- Algo habrá que podamos hacer! - exclamó.

- Alice, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? Esta es mi vida. Tengo a mi vida cerca, mi hermana está bajo vigilancia y bien cuidada, tengo un trabajo que me encanta...

- ¿Pero qué me dices de lo que sientes por Jacob?

- ¡¿Pero que dices? - exclamé, poniéndome en pie de un salto. "¿Como se ha dado cuenta?"

- Venga... no me tomes por tonta. Cuando Emmett nos ha contado aquello de Jacob, te has puesto nerviosa y has empezado a decir cosas que no tenian sentido. - vino hacia a mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. - ¿Por qué te niegas a ser feliz?

- Tengo miedo. - admití, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- Llevo casi diez años con esta vida. No sabría vivir de otra forma. Y no tengo dinero para mantener a mi niña.

- Yo te ayudaré.

- No. Yo... tengo que pensar en ello.

- Con eso me vale. - dijo, abrazándome. - Creo que ya están llamando a la puerta. - dijo. Yo ni me había enterado.

A los dos minutos Alice volvió a la terraza con nuestras pizzas. No volvió a sacar el tema del que habíamos estado hablando y comenzó a hablarme de Jasper. Al parecer, en pocos meses tendría la opción de que le dieran la libertad condicional. Los ojos dfe Alice brillaban de felicidad. Hacía solo tres días que la conocía, pero ya sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

- ¿Tú crees que saldrá? - preguntó toda ilusionada.

- Bueno, cuando solo falte un mes, pasaré todas las tardes con él. Tengo que cerciorarme de que está bien. - dije tocándome la cabeza con un dedo. - por lo poco que he hablado con él, puedo decir que si lo est´´a. al fin y al cabo, es inocente.

- Lo es. - dijo, entonando un tono de culpa.

- Haré lo que esté en mi mano.

- Solo haz lo correcto.

Cogí la botella de vino y me serví otra copa.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos a ver una película. Era la película más mala que había visto en mi vida, pero por lo menos nos reímos mucho. Al menos, la supuesta película de terror, nos alegró un poco la noche.

- Tengo que irme ya. - dije al ver que ya era media noche, intentando mantenerme en pie.

- No puedes coger el coche.

- No voy borracha. - dije, aunque en ese momento me mareé.

- No digo que lo estés, que lo estás, pero no es aconsejable que cogas el coche.

- Bueno, la verdad es que estoy un poco mareada. "¿Solo un poco?"

Alice me cogió del brazo y me acompañó a una pequeña habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y sentí como Alice empezaba a quitarme la ropa. La verdad era que estaba muy mareada. cuando estuve en ropa interior, me tapó con una sábana y besó mi frente.

.-.-.-.

Desperté cuando empezaba a amanecer. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Me vestí sin hacer ruido, le djé una nota a Alice y me marché.

Aun tenía sueño, pero quería aprobechar para ir a verla. Conduje con rapidez hacia el orfanato. Fui hacia el comedor y la encontré sirviendo las mesas.

- ¿Estás castigada?

En cuanto hablé, se volvió y vino corriendo hacia mí. Casi nos caemos cuando saltó a mis brazos. La amaba tanto que me hubiera dado igual si hubiéramos terminado en el suelo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. - dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

- Solo hace tres días que me marché.

- Aun así.

- Yo también te he echado de menos. - besé su mejilla y la senté en una de las mesas que aun estaban vacías. - Estás preciosa. - Realmente era como yo cuando tenía su edad.

- Y tú. Y por fin llevas ropa normal, y se te ve el pelo. - dijo jugando con uno de mis rizos. - ¿Por qué no lo dejas de una vez?

- Si lo dejo, no podremos estar juntas.

- Pero ya no estamos juntas. - se bajó de la mesa y continuó con lo que había estado haciendo antes de que yo llegara.

- Estoy ahorrando y... me lo estoy pensando. - añadí en voz baja.

Fingió no haberme oído y continuó con lo suyo. Me senté en la mesa y miré a mi hija. Sus mejillas brillaban. Estaba llorando.

- De verdad quieres estar conmigo, no? - dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Por qué crees que me metí a monja?

- Vale, yo... entiendo porque aun no lo has dejado. Tendré paciencia.

- Conseguiré el dinero para poder dejarlo y que podamos vivir juntas sin la ayuda de la iglesia.

- Pero aun queda el tema Rosalie.

- También pienso en ello.

- ¿Podré ir a verla algún día?

- Rosalie no está bien, Julia.

- Pero quiero verla.

- Solo a través del cristal.

- Mami. - alcé ka vista y vi que estaba frente a mí. - ¿Por qué no trabajas en su hospital?

- No podría. - me dolería mucho estar al lado de mi hermana y ver que no puedo ayudarla.

- Entiendo. - se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. - Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y el domingo es su cumpleaños.

- Lo se.

- ¿Le compraremos un regalo?

- No podemos. Podría hacerse daño.

Rosalie no podía tener ningún objeto. Podría hacerse daño o hacer daño a otra persona.

- Ya... bueno. Nuestra visita tendrá que ser suficiente.

A pesar de tener solo nueve años, mi niña a veces hablaba como una adulta. Incluso parecía más adulta que yo.

- Voy a continuar con mi castigo. - besó mi mejilla y se bajó de la mesa de un salto. - Y sientate en una silla. - me regazó, soltando una risita.

Me senté en una de las sillas y observé en silencio a mi hija mientras terminaba con su castigo. Cuando terminó, salimos del comedor y fuimos hacia el patio. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de piedra y la abracé.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho para que te castiguen?

- Intenté huir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quería verte.

- Ya... Julia, te prometo que lucharé por ti. Viviremos juntas y seremos muy felices.

- ¿Y tendré un padre?

- Yo... - esa niña siempre conseguía que me quedara sin palabras.

- Tranquila. Tú también eres mi padre. - dijo besando el dorso de mi mano. - Tú lo eres todo para mí.

- Y tú. Y, por favor, no vuelvas a huir.

- De acuerdo. ¿Tienes que irte a trabajar?

- Si, aunque ojala no tubiera que ir.

- ¿Hay algún chico guapo?

- Si. - decidí responder.

- Seguro que se ha fijado en ti.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Eres joven, inteligente, amable, buena persona y preciosa. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, al igual que yo.

- Eso solo lo dices porque eres mi hija. - Ya había conseguido que me sonrojara.

Volvimos a entrar al edificio y nos quedamos en el hall.

- Tú espera y verás como alguno cae.

- Anda, ve. - nos dimos un último beso y se marchó dando brincos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**5.**

El resto de la semana pasó volando. Jacob no volvió a insinuárseme, Emmett volvió a invitarme a cenar ese viernes, pero decliné la invitación, aprobechando que estaba resfriada. Me pasé todo el sábado metida en la cama. Alice había venido a verme con un tupper de sopa casera, aunque no pude saborearla. Estaba demasiado congestidonada y apenas notaba el sabor de los alimentos.

En ese momento, el despertador estaba sonando. Ya era domingo por la mañana y en menos de una hora tenía que estar en la iglesia del pueblo. Apenas podía moverme y aun me costaba respirar. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de mi primo.

- Carlisle.

_- Vaya voz que tienes._

- Si, es que estoy resfriada.

_- Más que resfriada, me parece a mí._

- No creo que pueda conducir. ¿Vienes a buscarme?

_- ¿Tienes fiebre?_

- No. - mentí.

Hacía pocas horas que me había tomado la temperatura y entonces estaba a 38º y medio.

_- No estás en condiciones de venir._

- Pero tengo que ir. - me levanté de la cama, pero me caí al suelo. - Mierda!

_- Hermana, quédese ahí._

Colgó el teléfono y yo me quedé sentada en el suelo. A los pocos minutos, oí como la puerta del apartamento se abría. Al momento, dejé de estar sola en la habitación.

- ¿Que hace ella aquí?

- Julia se encargará de cuidarte. - dijo Carlisle, mientras que él y mi hija me ayudaban a levantarme del suelo y me sentaron en la cama. - Julia, ve a buscarle un zumo a tu madre.

- Si, primo Carlisle. - dijo mi hija antes de ir corriendo en busca de la cocina.

- ¿Que hace ella aquí? - repetí, acomodándome en la cama.

- Creo que necesitais pasar un poco de tiempo juntas. Nunca habéis estado separadas más de un día. - se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano sobre mi frente. - Tienes bastante fiebre. No salgas de casa gasra que no estés bien del todo.

- Pero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana! - me quejé, aunque me arrepentí al momento. Al levantar la voz sentí como si la cabeza me fuera a reventar. - Au.

- Iré a verla y le contaré que estás enferma. Tú llámala por teléfono. - me tapó bien con la colcha y cogió el zumo que mi hija tenía en la mano.

Julia se sentó a mi lado y besó mi ardiente frente.

- Gracias, por todo. - dije antes de que me diera un ataque de tos.

- Me voy, pero volveré luego a ver que tal estás. - dijo mi primo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Julia se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó.

Me estuvo contando lo que había hecho durante los últimos días. Era tan feliz teniéndola a mi lado que no sabía como podría seguir viviendo alejada de ella. Tenía que hacer algo. La necesitaba más que al aire para respirar.

- He visto que tienes sopa en la nevera. ¿Quieres que te caliente un poco?

- Te lo agradecería.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Julia salió del dormitorio y volvió con el plato de sopa en una bandeja. También traía otro plato para ella.

Comimos juntas en la cama, vimos una película y nos quedamos dormidas, yo antes de ver el final.

Aun dormida, noté como Julia se movía a mi lado y se levantó de la cama. Me di la vuelta y me tumbé boca a bajo.

_- Está dormida. - oí que decía Julia._

_- ¿Puedo pasar? - "ese es Emmett?"_

_- No._

_- Vamos. Si somos amigos._

_- Ya, pero es que yo a usted no le conozco y no se si puedo fiarme de usted._

_- ¿Cuantos años tienes?_

_- Por mucho que me diga, no voy a dejarle pasar._

De nuevo, me dio uno de mis ataques de tos y tuve que sentarme en la cama para no ahogarme. Oí la puerta cerrarse de golpe y Julia vino corriendo. Me dio un vaso de agua y bebñe un poco. Miré hacia la puerta y vi a Emmett, dudando si entrar o no. "Seguro que quiere entrar, pero no sabe si hacerlo." Volví a tumbarme, con Julia a mi lado.

- Hola Emmett. - dije en cuanto pude hablar.

- Estás hecha un asco. - dijo, soltando una risita.

- Gracias.

- Señor, debería irse. No nos gustaría contagiarle. - dijo Julia. Por como miraba a Emmerr, me di cuenta de que este no le había caído bien.

- Solo he venido porque quería saber que tal está tu hermana.

En cuanto dijo la palabra hermana, Julia se puso a reír. Yo le golpeé levemente con el codo.

- ¿He contado algún chiste y no me he dado cuenta?

- No le hagas caso. - dije, mirando a mi hija, que dejó de reírse al momento. - Gracias por venir a verme.

- De nada. Bueno, me voy. - dio media vuelta y, sin decir nada más, se fue.

Oí la puerta de la calle cerrarse y, al momento, Julia comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- Espero que ese no sea el tío que te gusta.

- No me gusta ningun tío. - dije sin convicción.

- Ya.. Bueo... Voy a ir a lavar los platos y llamamos a tía Rosalie, vale?

- Vale.

- Mami?

- Que?

- Me encanta tu piso. - dijo mientras salía del dormitorio con la bandeja de los platos en la mano.

Llamamos a Rosalie y estuvimos casi media hora hablando con ella. Gracias a Dios o, supongo yo, a los medicamentos, Rosalie estuvo tranquila todo el tiempo. Si hubiera estado al teléfono yo sola me hubiera dado igual que gritara o me insultara, pero estando Julia no. No quería que yera a su tía hablar mal. Ello la pondría muy triste, y a mi también.

- Estaba muy drogada. - dijo cuando colgamos. - Hablaba como si estuviera bien, como nosotras.

"A esta niña no se le escapa una."

- ¿Cuando va a venir el primo Carlisle?

- Espero que nunca. - murmuré, de camino al baño.

Julia me siguió y me ayudó a lavarme la cara. Fuimos al salón y nos sentamos en el sofá, nos abrazamos y volví a quedarme dormida. Me sentía agotada. Solo tenía ganas de dormir pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería cerrar los ojos. Quería aprobechar cada segundo para estar con mi niña.

Soñé con Jacob, que venía a verme. Yo estaba en la cama y él estaba tumbado a mi lado, acariciando mi brazo.

- Mami.

- Eh?

- Mami, el primo Carlisle está aquí.

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi primo sentado en la butaca que había al lado del sofá. Julia seguía sentada a mi lado.

- ¿Os vais ya?

- Ya es tarde. - dijo Carlisle, poniéndose en pie. - Lo siento.

Intenté levantarme, pero no pude. Tenía el cuerpo agarrotado.

- ¿No puedo quedarme para cuidarla? - dijo Julia, abrazándome con fuerza. - A lo mejor mañana tampoco puede ir a trabajr. No podrá estar sola.

- Julia, me he saltado las normas trayéndote aquí sin permiso de la madre superiora. Puedo meterme en problemas por ello. - dijo cogiéndola de la mano. - En cuanto esté recuperada, tu madre irá a verte.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si, lo prometo.

- De acuerdo. Te quiero mami.

- Yo también te quiero.

Me dio un último abrazo, un par de besos en la mejilla y se fue a desgana de la mano de mi primo, que se despidió de mí con la mano.

Me quedé sentada en el sofá, sin moverme del sitio, mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de irse lo único que daba sentido a mi vida. "Ojala Carlisle cumpla con su palabra. Necesito ver a Julia."

Cuando anocheció, comenzó a sonar el timbre. Me tambaleé un poco cuando me puse en pie.

- Hola Alice. - dije, nada más abrir la puerta.

- Hola! ¿Estás sola? - me cogió del brazo y me ayudó a llegar al dormitorio.

- Si. Acaban de marcharse ahora.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? - me tampó con el edredón y se sentó a mi lado.

- Estaré bien, Alice.

- Pero... ¿y si tienes que ir al baño y te mareas? - cogió un paño húmedo y lo pasó por mi frente. - Dios me libre de que te caigas y te hagas daño por haberte dejado sola.

- Alice, eres de lo que no hay. - dije, riendo. - Te agradecería que te quedaras a dormir hoy.

Alice sonrió y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama.

- Esta mañana he tenido que ir a la cárcel. - dijo, abrazándome por la cintura.

No dije nada al respecto. Solo había dos motivos por el que Alice me lo contara. O quería hablarme de Jasper o de Jacob.

- Al parecer, Seth ha hablado demasiado y Jacob no se ha controlado.

- ¡No me digas que Jacob ha pegado a Seth! - exclamé, más alarmada de lo que había pretendido en un principio.

- No. No le pegó. Le devolvió los insultos, pero Seth se mosqueó y reunió a unos colegas suyos de la cárcel.

- Le han pegado una paliza. - susurré, intentando asimilarlo.

- Creo que, mañana , cuando vayamos a trabajar, denerías ir a verle.

- No entiendo porqué debería hacerlo. "Alice no me ayuda nada con esta actitud suya. Entre Jacob y yo no puede haber nada"

- A mi no me engañas, hermana Renesmee. - dijo, soltando una leve risita. - solo ve a verle como la psiquiatra preofesional que eres. Que hable contigo.

- Me lo pensaré, vale?

- Me conformo con ello, pero vas a ir. - bostezó y me abrazó con más fuerza y se acomodó. Estaba quedándose dormida. - Tienes ganas de saber como está.

- Me lo pensaré. - repetí. "Alice tiene razón. Me muero de ganas por saber como se encuentra.

Me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos. Las palabras de Alice provocaron que mis sueños tuvieran un solo protagonista. Jacob.

- Renesmee ¿como te encuentras hoy?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Alice, que estaba al lado de mi armario. Me incorporé un poco y me senté como pude en la cama. A mi lado, donde había estado durmiendo Alice, había un plato con tres mini cruasanes y un café.

- Mejor, la verdad. No me siento mareada y, al parecer, ya no tengo tos. - empecé a tomarme el café y a comer. - ¿Que hora es?

- Las seis.

- ¿Que? ¿Y por qué me has despertado tan temprano? - pregunté, aunque al momento entendí el porqué. Alice, ¿me has despertado tan temprano para que vaya a ver a Jacob?

- Por supuesto que si. - dijo, sonriendo, mostrándome la ropa de la percha que tenía en la mano. - Y hoy te vas a poner esta ropa.

- No.

- Eres demasiado juven para vestir traje chaqueta. - dedó la ropa sobre la cama y me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. - Puedes ir elegante vistiendo ropa más moderna.

- Ya...

- Va, en pie.

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí con los vaqueros negros y la blusa rosa pálido. Me calcé con mis tacones negros, me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y cogí mi bolso.

- ¿Ves? Estás guapísima. Además, por la cárcel puedes ir con una bata, como la que llevamos Bella y yo.

- Ya...

- Venga, vamos, que te llevo.

Alice me cogió de la mano y salimos juntas de mi apartamento. Nos montamos en el coche de Alice y condujo bastante deprisa hacia la cárcel.

Aun estaban los guardias del turno de noche, a los que aun no conocía. Alice les fue saludando, a ella si que la conocían, y fuímos con disimulo hacia el hospial, donde nos encontramos con un chico, el médico, que estaba al lado de la camilla en la que estaba Jacob.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando le vi. Tenía la cara llena de cortes y moretones, iba sin camiseta, por lo que pude ver lo que más me asustó.

- ¿Le han apuñalado? - dije, en un susurro. Sentía como me costaba hablar.

El médico se volvió para mirarnos y se acercó a nosotras.

- Alice, llegas pronto.

- Lo se. Insómnio.

- Ya... seguro que sí.

- ¿Que le han hecho? - dije, acercándome a Jacob. Me senté en la silla que había al lado de la camilla. - Le han apuñalado tres veces. - Alcé mi mano y recorrí sus heridas con un dedo.

- Le cogieron entre cuatro presos, le pegaron y le apuñalaron con un trozo de cristal. Apenas se defendió.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Prometí no volver a pelearme.

Cuando oí la voz de Jacob, me asusté. El doctor se acercó e hizo que me apartara, pero yo no pude moverme.

- Te lo prometí, doctora.

- Eres un idiota. Podrías haber muerto. - dije, sintiendo como Alice me abrazaba. - Ya me había puesto a llorar.

- No querían matarme.

- Eso no lo sabes, Jacob.

- Estoy bien, no? - le vi sonreír, pero a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia. - No ha pasado nada.

- Pero podría haber pasado.

- Vámonos ya, Renesmee. - dijo Alice, cogiéndome del brazo.

Me dejé llevar por ella y salimos de allí para ir a mi despacho. Alice me ayudó a sentarme y fue a cerrar la puerta.

- No tendría que haber venido. - dije sin contener ya las lágrimas.

- Ese tío está chiflado. - dijo Alice, que no dejaba de pasearse por mi despacho. - Mira que no defenderse siquiera... Menudo gilipollas!

- Le han hecho eso por mi culpa. - sollocé, cuabriéndome el rostro con mis manos. - le dije que no se peleara por mí, y eso es exactamente lo que ha hecho.

- Creo que, realmente, está enamorado de ti. - cogió la silla que había frente al escritorio y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eso es una locura. - murmuré. - No me conoce.

- Créeme. Él haría cualquier cosa por ti. - me abrazó y yo la abracé al momento. - Y tú deberías pensar en hacer lo mismo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que me conteis que os ha parecido. Vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mí.**

**Un beso para todos y todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

6.

No me pude concentrar en toda la mañana. Me controlé bastante bien. Bueno, eso hasta que le tocó venir a Seth. Emmett le sentó en la silla y le esposó de pies y manos. Me puse en pie, colocándome bien la bata que me había dado Alice, y fui hacia Emmett, que estaba a punto de salir del despacho.

- Guardia McCarty. - dije, en voz baja, estando ya a su lado. - ¿Le importa quedarse hoy?

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Ocurre que no quiero perder los nervios y hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

- Me quedaré al lado de la puerta y estaré pendiente de que todo vaya bien. ¿Vale?

Le sentí acariciar mi brazo y me aparté un poco.

- Gracias, guardia.

Di media vuelta y volví a mi sitio. Emmett salió del despacho y se quedó al lado de la puerta, tal y como me había dicho. Me puse mis gafas, sin las cuales no veía tres en un burro, preparé mi cuaderno y miré a Seth. Me sorprendió ver que no me miraba, como hacía siempre, sino que miraba fijamente a la mesa.

- Buenos días, señor Clearwater. - dije, intentando controlar la ira que me estaba llenando el cuerpo.

- Buenos días, doctora Masen.

- ¿Tienes que contarme algo?

- Ayer hice algo que no está bien. - susurró.

- ¿Y que es lo que hicistes?

- Discutí muy fuerte con mi compañero de celda.

- ¿Solo fueron palabras?

- Al principio si. Hirió mi orgullo y, en el patio, reuní a unos colegas. Le dimos una pequeña paliza. - alzó lentamente la vista y me miró. Parecía realmente afectado. - Yo no quería llegar tan lejos.

"¿Está llorando?"

- El gilipollas de Cayo le pauñaló, pero yo intenté impedírselo! - gritó.

Vi a Emmett tensarse y le hice un gesto con la mano para que no entrara, que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No se porqué, pero le creí. "Tendré que ir a hablar con Jacob para comprobar que lo que me ha dicho es verdad."

- Y... por qué... ¿por qué le pegaisteis?

- Me dijo algo que no me gustó. Yo solo quería que se cayara.

- Pues has estado a punto de conseguirlo. O puede que ya lo hayas conseguido.

- No me digas eso! No! Jacob no puede estar muerto! No! No!

- Cálmate, Seth. - dije, alzando un poco la voz. - Seth, cálmate. Creo que hoy ya hemos hablado suficiente.

- No! Necesito hablar contigo! - lo dijo con tal tono de súplica que volví a sentarme en mi silla. - Eres la única que me comprende y que no me juzga.

- Mira, Seth. Ahora Emmett te llevará a tu celda. Relájate y duerme un poco. Mañana volveremos a hablar, vale? - intenté sonreír y Seth pareció calmarse un poco.

Sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Mañana me cuentas que tal has pasado la noche, vale?

- Si, doctora Masen.

- De acuerdo. - me puse en pie y fui hacia la puerta. - Emmett, ya hemos terminado. - dije bajando la voz para que solo él me oyera.

- Muy bien.

- Voy a ir a ver al último y me marcharé a casa. - dije, hablando aun más bajito.

- ¿El último es Jacob?

- Si. El último es Black. - dije, intentaro que no notara que me había puesto nerviosa. - Quiero que me cuente su versión de lo que ha ocurrido. Así después podré ir a hablar con el alcaide del tema.

- De acuerdo, pero antes de volver a casa podríamos ir a tomar un café.

- De acuerdo. - dije, ya llevaba días posponiendo la cita. Lo mejor era quedar y olvidarnos ya del tema. - Vena buscarme al hospital en un rato.

- Muy bien.

Emmett entró en mi despacho y yo salí del él. Fui con calma hacia el hospital y fui a ver a Alice. En ese momento estaba con un paciente, al que estaba curando una herida en la cabeza. Esperé. Cuando terminó, fue a lavarse las manos y vino dando brinos hacia mí.

- Has terminado pronto.

- Aun no he terminado. - dije, y Alice se detuvo al momento. - Tengo que ir a hablar con Black.

- Bien!

- No. Nada de bien. - dije, con mi mano cubriendo su boca. - Acabo de hablar con Seth y quiero que Jacob me cuente su versión de lo que ha pasado. - empecé a caminar de nuevo y no me detuve hasta que llegué a la puerta. Bueno, voy a ver. - me dije para mi misma.

- Que no note que estás nerviosa. - dijo Alice, peinándome con las manos.

- Doctora Brandon! Solo es trabajo!

- Intenta convencerte a ti misma, porque a mi no me engañas.

Me sonrió y me abrió la puerta. Entré en el hospital, donde estaba Bella. Alice llamó a Bella para que saliera y me quedé a solas. Jacob estaba despierta y, en cuanto me vio, sonrió.

- ¿Como se encuentra, señor Black? - dije, quedándome de pie a su lado.

- Mejor que nunca.

- Ya... bueno... cuénteme que es lo que pasó ayer.

- ¿Ayer cuando?

- Ya lo sabe.

- Ah, si! Me caí.

- Y una mierda. - dije sin poder evitarlo. - Seth ha confesado.

- Si Seth ha confesado, ¿por qué tengo que hablar yo? - se puso serio de golpe y se sentó en la cama. - Me parece una perdida de tiempo.

- Bueno, si no me lo cuentas, hablaré con el alcaide y le diré que fue Seth quien te apuñaló. - intentaba marcarme un farol, pero no sabía si funcionaría. Nunca había sido buena mentirosa.

- Pero es que eso es mentira! - exclamó, alarmado. - No puedes mentir!

- ¿A quien crees que van a creer? ¿A ti o a mí?

- Vale, tú ganas. - dijo, calmándose un poco, aunque seguía tenso. - Seth reunió a tres colegas suyos, me pegaron y Cayo me apuñaló.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me la tenía jurada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me acosté con su mujer. Antes éramos amigos. - murmuró, como si no quisiera que le escuchara.

- ¿Sueles acostarte con mujeres casadas? - no era la psiquiatra la que estaba hablando, si no la mujer.

- Yo no sabía...

- Pero has dicho que érais amigos.

- Éramos amigos, nos veíamos muy de vez en cuando. Sabía que se había casado, pero no que esa chica era su mujer. - estaba empeñado en intentar convencerme, pero no podía creerle. No quería creerle. Así cería mucho más fácil no caer rendida a sus encantos. - Tienes que creerme, Renesmee.

"¿Acaba de llamarme Renesmee? ¿Pero como sabe él mi nombre?"

- A mi me da igual, señor Black. - retrocedí un paso cuando sentí su mano rozar la mía. - Yo... bueno... yo me marcho ya.

- No te vayas por favor. Quedate un rato más.

Aun no se porque lo hice, pero me senté en la silla. Me quité las gafas y las guardé en el bolsillo de mi bata. Jacob me cogió de la mano derecha y ésta vez no la aparté. Sentí sus caricias en el dorso de la mano y, no lo voy a negar, me gustaba que me tocara así.

No dijimos nada. Estuvimos en silencio, él acariciando mi mano y yo la suya.

- Oh, oh. - dijo Jacob de repente, apartando su mano de la mía.

Miré en la dirección que miraba él y me quedé helada. Habíamos quedado en que Emmett vendría a buscarme al hospital, y ahí estaba ahora, mirándonos a Jacob y a mí. Me puse en pie y salí de allí sin despedirme de Jacob.

- Hola Emmett.

- ¿Ya habeis terminado de hablar?

- Si, voy a por mis... - iba a decir mis cosas, pero vi que Emmett llevaba mi bolso en su mano.

Alice apareció por el pasillo y aprobeché para darle mi bata.

- ¿Te llevo a casa, Ness?

- Nessie y yo hemos quedado. - dijo Emmett, mirando a Alice. - Ya la llevaré yo a casa. Si te parece bien, claro. - añadió, mirándome a mí.

- Si, claro.

- Pues vayámonos.

Cogí mi bolso de su mano y me marché con Emmett, que rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. Deseé que Jacob no hubiera visto ese gesto, que no creyera que Emmett y yo teníamos algo. "Pero es que no puedo tener nada con nadie."

Fuimos hacia el coche de Emmett y nos montamos en él. Durante el camino no dijimos nada, pero cuando llegamos a la cafetería, comenzó con el interrogatorio. Bueno, más bien me lo estaba reprochando.

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

No dije nada. ¿Que le iba a decir? En realidad si que había perdido el juicio.

- ¿Estás saliendo con un preso?

- No estoy saliendo con nadie.

- ¿Y lo que he visto antes que ha sido?

Volví a quedarme callada.

- Renesmee, Black puede que salga en un mes. Tú tenías que hablar con él, como psiquiatra, no como una novia.

- Te he dicho que yo no salgo con nadie!

- Solo espero que lo que sientes por él no influya en tus decisiones.

"Tiene razón. Tengo que olvidarme de lo que estoy empezando a sentir por él."

- Soy una profesional. - dije, intentando convencerme a mi misma. - Se perfectamente lo que hago. - "Vale, Renesmee. Eso no te lo crees ni tú." - Por favor, ¿podemos hablar de otro tema?

- Claro, perdona. - alargó su brazo por encima de la mesa y empezó a acariciar mi mano. - ¿Como te encuentras hoy?

- Mucho mejor, gracias.

- Creo que a tú hermana no le caí muy bien. - dijo, como si le doliera.

- Si, bueno. Julia no es mi hermana. - Para que iba a mentirle. Estaba muy orgullosa de mi hija.

- ¿Tu sobrina?

- Frío, frío.

- ¿Tu prima?

- Frío, frío.

- Tu...

- Emmett, Julia es exactamente quien estás pensado que es. - dije al ver sus ojos. Emmett era mucho más listo de lo que él mismo creía.

- Creo que a tu hija no le caigo muy bien.

- No es eso. Es que te vio demasiado atrevido.

- Ya... bueno... tal vez debí haberme presentado antes. - murmuró. - Me disculparé y me presentaré. Luego, cuando te lleve a tu casa.

- Ya... es que Julia no vive conmigo. - me entristecí. Deseaba poder vivir con mi niña. - No me preguntes. Es complicado.

- De acuerdo. Sin preguntas.

- Gracias, Em.

La camarera nos trajo nuestros cafes y nuestros bocadillos y empezamos a merendar. Emmett me estuvo contando que él siempre había querido ser policia, pero cuando encerraron a su padre en la cárcel, había decidido pedir un trabajo en la prisión. Yo le conté que siempre había querido ser enfermera, pero que al final el destino me llevó a estudiar psiquiatría.

- Bueno, ahora también puedo ayudar a la gente.

- Si me dan la oportunidad.

- Ya, bueno, hay quien no quiere ayuda.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.

- No te comas la cabeza por esa gente. - dijo, terminando de comerse su bocadillo. - No se lo merecen.

- Son personas, Emmett.

- Personas que ya han decidido su destino.

- Aun así. - aparté mi mano de la suya y continué comiendo. - No hablemos más de trabajo.

- Como quieras, Ness.

Cuando terminé de comer, saqué dinero y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Me puse en pie y Emmett se me quedó mirando extrañado.

- Se me hace tarde, Emmett.

- Te llevo a casa.

- No voy a casa.

- Pues te llevo a donde vayas.

- Pero...

- Por favor...

- Es un sitio privado. No quiero que vengas. - "No quiero que veas como me derrumbo delante de mi hermana."

- Renesmee, te veo sufrir. - sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dejé llevar por él hacia el coche. - No quiero verte sufrir. Somos amigos, no?

- Si.

- Pues como tal te voy a acompañar.

Le di a Emmett la dirección y vi que se sorprendía al oír el nombre. Estaba claro que había reconocido el lugar. Condujo hacia el hospital psiquiátrico sin decir nada. Aparcó en la zona de las visitas y fuimos hacia la recepción. Nos dieron un par de pases de visitantes a cambio de nuestro carné de conducir y fuimos hacia el doctor Uley.

- Hola, Renesmee! - exclamó al verme.

- Hola Sam.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- Bueno, eso depende. ¿Como está mi hermana?

- Hoy está bastante bien. Vamos.

Sam nos llevó a Emmet y a mí hacia la habitación acolchada en la que estaba Rosalie. La vi a través del cristal. Estaba sentada en el suelo, leyendo una rebista de cotilleos. Alzó la vista cuando di un golpecito en el cristal y sonrió. Se puso en pie y se acercó corriendo al cristal.

- Hola bebé. - dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el cristal. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y sentí una lágrima resvalar por mi mejilla. - ¿Por qué lloras, mi bebé?

- Estoy contenta de verte. Solo eso.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Quien es ese macizo? Tu novio?

Me di la vuelta y vi que Emmett estaba mirando fijamente a mi hermana. No me extrañaba nada. Rosalie era muy guapa y tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Cualquier chico se colgaría de ella al verla.

- No, no es mi novio, cariño.

- Vaya, entonces aun eres monja. - dijo como si ello fuera horrible.

En ese momento deseé qie me tragara la tierra. No me atreví a mirar a Emmett, que ahora estaba a mi lado.

- Si. - dije, sin que apenas me saliera la voz.

- ¿Como está Julia?

- Deseando verte.

- Yo también estoy deseando verla. No la veo desde que tenía tres años. - me dedicó otra sonrisa y centró su atención en Emmett. - ¿Como te llamas, guapo?

- Emmett.

- Emmett el macizo.

- Rosalie la diosa. - dijo Emmett, logrando que Rosalie se sonrojara, lo cual no había visto que sucediera nunca.

- Bebé, ¿volverás mañana?

- No se si voy a poder, pero volveré en cuanto pueda. - "O en cuanto tenga fuerzas para hacerlo."

- Vale. ¿Sabes que Ryan Reynolds vuelve a estar soltero? - dijo, señalando la revista que había dejado en el suelo.

- No. No lo sabía.

- Otro soltero macizo esperando encontrar a una chica como tú.

Rosalie nunca había aceptado que entrara a formar parte de la iglesia, y seguía insistiendo en que me buscara un buen chico.

Me sentí feliz al verla tan bien ese día. "A lo mejor está mejorando."

- Es hora de irse. - dijo la voz de Sam.

- Volveré pronto. - dije, con mi mano de nuevo sobre el cristal.

- ¿Volvereis los dos?

- Si. - dijo Emmett antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. - volveremos a vernos pronto. - Emmett también puso su mano sobre el cristal y sonrió a Rosalie, que no dejaba de mirarle.

- Vamonos Em.

- Adios cariño. - dijo Rosalie cuando empezamos a alejarnos.

Seguimos a Sam por los pasillos y nos quitamos los pases de visitantes, recuperando así nuestros carnets de conducir.

- Renesmee, la cosa va bastante bien. Rosalie cada vez está mejor.

- ¿De verdad? - dije, sintiendo un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

- Si. Y creo que se lo que puede ayudarla a mejorar.

Se volvió lentamente y clavó la vista en Emmett, que no dejaba de mirar a Rosalie en la lejanía. "Esto me huele a flechazo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi. Parece que Renesmee comienza a aceptar lo que siente por Jacob.**

**Espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respectos.**

**Besitos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

7.

Mientras Emmett me llevaba a casa, no dejó de preguntarme sobre mi hermana. Lo sentía por Emmett. Parecía que se había enamorado de Rosalie que, aunque parecía que estuviera mucho mejor, podría recaer en cualquier momento. "Ojala no sufra."

- La verdad es que Rosalie y tu no os pareceis mucho. Bueno, ambas teneis los ojos castaños... - dijo, cuando me estaba abriendo la puerta del coche.

- Ya. Es que y me parezco más a nuestra madre y Rosalie a nuestro padre. - salí del coche y fui hacia el apartamento. Emmett me siguió. - ¿De verdad quieres ayudar al doctor Uley con Rosalie?

- Claro. Será un placer.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y me detuve frente a la puerta de mi piso.

- Gracias por haberme acompañado.

- No ha sido nada, preciosa. - dijo pasando su mano por mi brazo. - Estoy encantado de ayudarte en lo que sea.

- Gracias.

- Buenas noches, pequeña.

Iba a darle un beso en la mejilla pero Emmett me sujetó por la barbilla y me besó en los labios. Me quedé paralizada en el sitio. Quise moverme, apartarle, pero hacía tanto tiempo que ningún chico me besaba así, que dejé que continuara.

Llevé una mano a su nuca y profundicé nuestro beso. Abrí la puerta de mi piso como pude y entramos. Emmett me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia mi dormitorio.

Emmett me dejó en la cama y se puso encima de mí. Fue en el momento en que se quitó la camiseta cuando reaccioné y tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detener esa locura.

- No puedo seguir con esto. - dije, echándome a un lado y levantándome de la cama. - Es una completa locura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puedo hacerlo.

- Entonces, ¿es verdad? - dijo, poniéndose de nuevo la camiseta.

- ¿El qué es verdad?

- Lo que dijo Rosalie. Que eres monja.

- Si. - dije sin que apenas me saliera la voz.

- ¿Pero como? Eres muy joven. Y además tienes una hija. - se notaba que estaba alucinado, y no era de extrañar. - No es posible.

- Lo es. Y no puedo hablar de ello.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero. - salí de la habitación y fui hacia la puerta. - Creo que será mejor que te marches.

- Si. Será lo mejor.

- Si...

- Oye, Ness.

- Dime.

- ¿Crees que Rosalie se ha fijado en mi?

- Vete ya para tu casa. - dije, empujándole hacia fuera, riendo, al igual que el.

- Hasta mañana, cuñada.

- Adios.

Emmett se despidió con la mano y se marchó. Cerré la puerta y fui a asomarme a la ventana. Cuando vi a Emmett, le saludé con la mano, me devolvió el saludo y se marchó en su coche.

Ese día dormí de maravilla. Rosalie estaba muy bien, había hablado con Emmett y habíamos aclarado las cosas y ya sabía la verdad sobre mí y mi pequeña Julia, había pasado un rato con Jacob y él se encontraba mucho mejor. Simplemente, era feliz.

Ring, ring.

- No, por favor.

Ring, ring.

- Ya voy.

Ring, ring.

- Como seas quien yo creo que eres, te vas a enterar.

Ring, ring.

Me levanté de la cama, aun medio dormida, y fui hacia el salón, donde había dejado mi móvil. Lo saqué del bolso y miré la pantalla. "Lo sabía."

- Buenos días Carlisle.

_- Hola prima._

- ¿Que pasa? Son las siete de la mañana. - dije, mirando la hora en el reloj que tenía en una de las paredes del salón.

_- El doctor Uley me ha dicho que ayer fuiste a visitar a Rosalie._

- Así es.

_- Y también me ha dicho que tu amigo la tiene enamorada._

- Emmett también se ha fijado en Rose. - mientras hablaba, fui hacia la cocina y saqué la caja de cereales de la despensa. - Tengo miedo por los dos.

_- Rosalie está mucho mejor._

- Ya... bueno... ¿solo me has llamado para eso? - sequé las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas y llené un tazón con los cereales y un poco de leche.

_- Si._

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

_- Claro._

- No me llames si no es por algo de la prisión.

Carlisle no respondió en ese momento. Seguramente estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle y por el tono de voz en que lo había hecho. Estaba cansada de tantas llamaditas agobiantes.

- Ahora voy a desayunar y me iré a trabajar. - dije, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- _De acuerdo. Adiós._

- Adiós.

Colgué, dejé el móvil en la mesa de la cocina y me fui al sofá a desayunar. Estaba deseando marcharme de casa e ir al hospital de la prisión para poder como estaba Jacob. "Estoy loca. Esto no me ayuda nada a olvidarme de Jacob ni de lo que siento por él, pero es que necesito tanto verle..."

- Idiota. - me dije a mi misma. - Tu no puedes estar con él.

Dejé el tazón encima de la mesita del café y me fui a vestir. Me puse una falda larga de color negro y una blusa del mismo color. Me dejé el pelo suelto, me abrigué con una cazadora y me fui con el bolso en la mano. Ese día fui más deprisa que nunca hacia la prisión.

Jacob estaba durmiendo cuando llegué. Me senté en una silla al lado de la cama y empecé a anotar en mi cuaderno unas preguntas que debía hacerle. Era lo habitual para los presos que optaban a la libertad condicional.

- Estás muy hermosa hoy.

Me quité las gafas y miré a Jacob, que sonreía ampliamente.

- Bueno, tu siempre estás hermosa, pero hoy mucho más.

- Le he traído esto. - dije, fingiendo no haberle oído, intentando que no notara que me había puesto más roja que un tomate. - Y como no puedes venir a la consulta, pues vengo yo.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Cuando hablemos me mirarás a la cara?

Su pregunta me sorprendió en un principio. Desde que había llegado al hospital, no me había atrevido a mirarle directamente, y es que seguía yendo sin camiseta. No quería que me pillara mirando ese perfecto torso musculado y... "Por Dios. Está como un tren."

- Le miraré a los ojos, como siempre. No se porque me pregunta eso.

- Ya...

- ¿Y usted va a dejar de mirarme las tetas?

- Lo siento. - murmuró. Se notaba que estaba avergonzado por haber sido pillado. - Es que... lo siento mucho.

- Aclarado este punto, hablemos. - dije, aun haciéndome la dura.

- Pues... Seth vino a verme ayer por la tarde. - empezó a decir, sentándose en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta el cuello. - Hablamos durante bastante rato y se disculpó por lo que me hizo Cayo.

- Eso está bien.

- Si... yo quiero mucho a Seth.

Alcé la vista y le miré.

- Quiero decir, como primos que somos, no es que me guste ni nada de eso. No soy gay.

- ¿Primos? - acababa de quedarme alucinada.

Era cierto que se parecían un poco, sobre todo en el tono de piel, pero nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que fueran familia.

- Si. Nos peleamos porque en el fondo somos iguales. Es solo que suele irse mucho de la lengua.

- Ya... la verdad es que ayer le vi distinto. - admití.

- Le viste tal y como es. Lo que pasa es que ha llevado una mala vida. Le gusta demasiado el sexo.

- Como a todos los hombres. - dije. No pude evitarlo.

- Y como muchas mujeres. - dijo Jacob, lo cual también era verdad. - Solo que unos nos controlamos mejor que otros.

- Tal vez.

- Bueno, pues ayer hablé con Seth y no pasó nada más. Bueno, a parte de la visita de la doctora Brandon, que es quien me trata ahora. Dice que esta semana podré volver a la celda.

- Eso es bueno, no? Quiero decir, salir del hospital. - dije, al ver la mueca que hizo.

- No. yo no quiero salir de aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque desde que estoy aqí vienes a verme todos los días y pasamos tiempo a solas. - estiró un poco su brazo y rozó mi mano.

Alcé un poco mi mano y Jacob apartó la suya, seguramente pensando que yo quería apartar su mano de la mía, pero eso no era mi intención. Tomé su mano y empecé a acariciarla. Jacob me miró sorprendido pero, al momento, me sonrió.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que vinieras a trabajar aquí.

- Jacob, yo... no se...

- Me gustas mucho, Renesmee.

- Tu también a mí. - admití al fin en voz alta. "Es que es obvio que me gusta." - pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

- Pero puede que, dentro de un mes, esté en la calle. Entonces ya no habrá ningún problema.

- El problema no es que estés en la cárcel. - dije, sintiendo como subía lentamente su mano por mi brazo.

- Se que hay algo que te preocupa. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

- ¿Y no vas a preguntarme de que se trata?

- No. Cuando estés preparada, ya me lo contarás. - besó el dorso de mi mano y me sonrió de nuevo. "Dios. Este hombre es cada vez mejor."

- Te lo agradezco.

- Cuando salga de la cárcel te invito a cenar.

- Jacob...

- Como amigos. Ya me ha quedado claro que no quieres tener novio.

"Ojala fuera eso lo que me pasa."

- Ya veremos lo que pasa, vale?

- Hecho. - con mi mano unida a la suya, tiró de mí con fuerza e hizo que me cayera en la cama, encima de él.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, Jacob estaba besando mi mejilla y acariciaba mi outra mejilla con sus suaves dedos. yo también besé su mejilla, aunque mis labios terminaron en otro lugar.

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, sentí morir de placer. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me colocó encima de él. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca, pero esa locura no podía continuar.

- Jacob, para.

- Perdona. - terminó nuestro beso, pero no dejó que me moviera de su lado. - No he podido evitarlo Y tu tampoco.

- Lo se, pero esto no puede volver a repetirse. - me acurruqué contra su cuerpo y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro. - Debería irme ahora mismo a mi despacho. Debería alejarme de ti.

- ¿Y porque no lo haces?

- No lo se.

- No quiero que te marches, pero tienes razón. Tal vez deberías irte. No quiero que por ji culpa tengas problemas. - besó mi pelo y acarició mi brazo.

- Si. Me voy.

Me levanté de la cama y recogí mis cosas. Debería haberme ido directamente, pero se me fue tanto la olla que me incliné sobre Jacob y le besé en los labios.

- El último. - dije.

- Y el más perfecto.

Salí de la zona del hospital y fui con calma hacia mi despacho, donde me encontré con Alice, que me estaba esperando, sentada en mi silla. En cuanto me vio, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No me gustaba nada esa sonrisilla.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué de qué? - dije, cogiéndola del brazo para levantarla de mi silla.

- Tú y Jacob, tumbados en la cama, besándoos. - canturreó, escapándose de mí, riendo a carcajada limpia. - ¿Por qué quieres pegarme? Me parece algo genial. - dijo cuando le lancé mi cuaderno. - Al fin has tomado una decisión.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A Jacob.

- No. Jacob y yo nada. Nos hemos besado, si, pero no va a voler a suceder. - me senté en mi silla y me puse mis gafas. - Alice, no voy a tirar diez años de mi vida por algo que no se si va a funcionar. Eso es una locura.

- Tú si que está loca. - dijo, acercándose lentamente a mí.

- Ya lo se.

- Loca por Jacob.

- Ya lo se.

- Creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensar en ello. - Alice se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazo. - Un tiempo lejos de Jacob.

- ¿Y como quieres que haga eso?

- No vayas a verle.

- Soy su psiquiatra. No puedo abandonarlo a su suerte. - en cuanto dije eso, Alice me dio una leve palmada en la mejilla.

- Chorradas.

- Ya...

- Buenos días, chicas. - dijo Emmett, que apareció en la puerta de mi despacho. - ¿Que pasa?

- Nada. - Alice besó mi mejilla, se puso en pie y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. - Vamos Em. Tenemos que trabajar. - dijo, cogiendo a Emmett de la mano.

- Un momento. - dijo Emmett. - Nessie, a las cinco nos vamos, vale?

- Hoy vamos en mi coche. - dije, recogiendo el bolc que le había lanzado a Alice, que seguía en el suelo.

- Bien.

- ¿A donde vais a ir? - preguntó Alice. - ¿Por qué no me lo decís? Va, no seais malos conmigo.

- Ahora no, Alice. - dije seriamente.

- Bueno, vale. - dijo, como si hubiera entendido que era otro de los tantos secretos que dominaban mi vida. - ¿Nos veremos a la hora de comer?

- Cuenta con ello.

- Genial. - me guiñó un ojo y se marchó de la mano de Emmett, que se despidió de mí con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Me quedé sola en el despacho, lo que no fue nada bueno. En mi mente se reprodujo lo que sucedió en el hospital. Yo y Jacob en la cama, besándonos y quedándonos abrazados. Hacía muchos años que no me sentía tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo me vino a la mente lo desgraciada que era por no ser libre de amar a Jacob.

El telefono del despacho comenzó a sonar, pero no respondí. Mientras el teléfono seguía sonando, Emmett entró en el despacho con Jasper.

- Buenos días. - dije, distraídamente.

- Buenos días doctora Masen. ¿Como se encuentra hoy? - dijo Jasper cuando se sentó en la silla. Emmett se marchó guiñándome un ojo.

- Muy bien. ¿Como te encuentras tú?

- Perfectamente. - no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba claro que estaba feliz por alguna razón.

- ¿Por qué te veo tan feliz?

- Ayer tuve un vis a vis con mi novia. Me ha hablado mucho de usted.

- ¿Ah si?

- Alice la quiere mucho y la vi tan feliz, me me hizo feliz a mi también. Gracias. - se puso en pie y tomó mi mano. - Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír. - besó el dorso de mi mano y volvió a sentarse.

- La verdad es que yo también la quiero mucho.

- Si me dan la condicional, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

- Uau! - exclamé. Me recosté en el respaldo de la silla y miré a Jasper. - No se que decir.

- Di que si.

- ¿A que debo decir que si?

- A que serás la dama de honor de Alice.

- Uau! digo, Si! Por supuesto que si. - sentí como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de la emoción que sentía en esos momentos. - será un honor para mí.

- Bueno, eso si salgo de aquí.

- Saldrás. No mereces estar aquí.

- Si... bueno... Alice me dijo que te había contado nuestro pequeño secreto. - susurró.

- Si, me lo contó. Lo siento por vosotros.

- Ya lo tengo superado. - dijo, como si el hecho de estar en la carcel no fuera nada para él. - Aunque no podamos estar juntos y tengamos que mantener lo nuestro en secreto, la veo casi cada día y ello me ayuda a soportar el encierro.

- Si lo vuestro es secreto, ¿como os conceden el vis a vis?

- Emmett.

- Ya... creo que vamos a tener que hacerle un monumento.

- Si. Mi hermano es el mejor.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi.**

**No os asusteis/emocioneis por el final, no todo es lo que parece.**

**Bueno, espero que me deis vuestra opinion.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**8.**

Vale, eso ya era demasiado. ¿Es que en esa cárcel todo el mundo estaba emparentado?

- Emmett me dijo que habían encerrado a su padre en la cárcel y que por eso vino a trabajar aquí. - Empecé a decir, alucinada como estaba. - No puede ser tu hermano.

- Bueno...

- Tampoco os apellidais igual.

- Ya...

- Tu hermano está muerto.

- Doctora, ¿me va a dejar hablar?

- Solo si es para contarme la verdad.

- No ha dejado que me explique. Tal vez no debería haber usado la palabra hermano, aunque yo le quiera como tal. - Empezó a decir. - Emmett es un gran amigo de la infancia. Como ya he dicho, yo le quiero como si fuera mi hermano, por eso le he llamado así.

- Te juro que vais a conseguir que un día de estos me de un infarto. - dije, llevando una mano sobre mi corazón.

Jasper se puso a reír, pero al momento se disculpó por haberlo hecho.

Emmett vino a buscarle y, a los diez minutos, volvía a estar en mi despacho, esta vez llevando a un preso que aun no conocía. Era un chico realmente atractivo. Alto, muy cachas, de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños con ligeros reflejos verde pardo. En cuanto se sentó, sonrió. Claro, que todos sonreían cuando me veían. "Es lo que tiene ser una de las tres mujeres que están por aquí."

Emmett me dio su ficha y se marchó. Esta vez ni me sonrió ni me guiñó el ojo, sino que me miró con el miedo pintado en el rostro. Me di cuenta de que había comprobado hasta tres veces que el preso estuviera bien sujeto a la silla. Eso me hizo temer lo peor.

- Buenos días Félix. - dije, empezando a ojear su expediente.

- Hola, doctora.

- ¿Como está?

- Bueno... estoy esposado a una silla, delante de una psiquiatra muy guapa, con la que voy a estar durante la siguiente media hora. Estoy de puta madre. - dijo, soltando una risita.

- Ya... bueno... - "Renesmee, que no vea que estás nerviosa." - ¿Por qué estás en la cárcel?

- Bueno... digamos que yo llevaba un cuchillo y que algunas personas cayeron sobre él.

- ¿Cuantas personas cayeron sobre ese cuchillo? - dije, intentando hablar con frialdad. No quería que notara lo asustada que estaba.

- No se... dos o tres.

- Aquí pone que murieron quince personas. - dije, tras haberlo leído en los papeles que aun tenía entre mis manos.

- Ah, si! Es verdad!

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- El alcaide cree que necesito un psiquiatra.

- Y lo necesitas. - dije, provocando que se pusiera a reír. - Pero estás condenado a dos cadenas perpetuas. ¿Que más te da?

- Eso mismo es lo que yo le he dicho. - "¿Ha hablado directamente con el alcaide?"

- Vamos, que esoy perdiendo el tiempo. - me crucé de piernas y me crucé de brazos. - Pero ya que estamos aquí, cuéntame algo.

- Seguro que ya le han dicho que es una chica muy guapa.

- Puede...

- Pues se han quedado cortos. Es usted realmente preciosa.

- Eso lo dice porque hace quince años que no ve a una mujer tan de cerca.

- Veo a mujeres más a menudo de lo que usted cree. - dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Prostitutas? Solo veo una respuesta a esa pregunta."

- De acuerdo.

- Y le aseguro que ninguna de ella le llega a la suela de los zapatos.

- ¿Sabe la gente que es el hijo del alcaide?

Felix se puso a reír otra vez. Había dado en el clavo.

- Algunos...

- Ya... bueno... pues gracias por su piropo, pero va a tener que contentarse con sus prostitutas. - dije, al tiempo que me ponía en pie y fui hacia la puerta, donde estaba esperando Emmett. - Ya he terminado.

Emmett entró en mi despacho y le quitó las esposas a Félix, que cuando pasó por mi lado me tocó el culo. No me pude controlar y me di la vuelta y estampé mi puño contra su nariz.

- Vámonos. - dijo Emmett, empujándole.

- Adios preciosa.

Estube tentada de pegarle otra vez, pero di media vuelta, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Cogí mis cosas y salí casi corriendo del despacho. Cuando llegué al despacho del alcaide, empecé a llamar a la puerta como una posesa.

- Señorita Masen. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando?

- Que sea la última vez que me trae a su hijo a la consulta. - dije, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no ponerme a gritar.

El alcaide me hizo entrar en el despacho y cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Me indicó que me sentara, pero preferí quedarme de pie.

- ¿Qué ha hecho Félix ahora?

- A parte de insinuarse y tocarme el culo...

- Lo siento, doctora.

- Su hijo no va a salir nunca de la cárcel, no entiendo porque tiene que venir a verme. En un sin sentido.

- Yo solo quiero que se comporte como una persona y no como un animal. - dijo, con una gran tristeza embargando su voz.

El oírle hablas así me entristeció. Al parecer, el alcaide solo quería lo mejor para su hijo, aunque no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

- Señor.

- Aro.

- Aro, se que solo quiere lo mejor para su hijo, por eso no entiendo porque le trae chicas. No debería tener ninguna clase de privilegios. - al final me senté en la silla que me había ofrecido y miré al alcaide a los ojos.

- Ya...

- Bueno, solo he venido para decirle eso. Tengo que irme.

- Si mi hijo vuelve a causarle problemas, avíseme. - me tendió su mano y la estreché.

- Claro.

- Gracias por todo, hermana.

- No me llame así, por favor. - dije, sonriéndole.

- Lo lamento, doctora Masen.

- No pasa nada. Voy a desayunar.

Fui hacia la sala de descanso de las doctoras y me serví un café. Bella vino a desayunar y se sentó conmigo. No hablamos en ningún momento, solo nos dedicamos a comer y, en el caso de Bella, a leer un libro. Era cumbres borrascosas. Me sonaba ese título, aunque yo prefería leer novelas policíacas.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, me despedí de Bella y volví al trabajo. Seth vino a verme, también vino Cayo y dos chicos más que no había visto todavía. Un ladró y otro asesino.

A la hora de comer, me reuní con Alice. Ese día no comimos en la prisión, sino que fuimos a una cafetería cercana.

Alice me estuvo contando lo bien que se lo había pasado con Jasper durante su encuentro. En realidad, lo que me contó fue lo bueno que había sido el sexo con él.

- Madre mía. Me tenía agotada. - dijo cuando ya nos estábamos comiendo el postre. - Es un máquina.

- Y te quejarás.

- Claro que no me quejo. Para mi fue estupendo. - dijo, sonriendo. Me encantaba verla tan feliz. - PEro también estuvimos hablando mucho.

- Me lo contó.

- ¿Que te dijo?

- Secreto profesional.

- ¿Más secretos? Va... o me dices que es lo que te dijo, o me dices cual es tu secretito con Emmett.

- Ja! De eso nada! Ya sabes bastantes secreto. Y los más importantes.

- Jou! Eres muy mala. - dijo, poniendo morritos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como su fuera una niña pequeña. - Pues ya no te cuento lo que le iba a pedir a Jasper si le dan la condicional.

- Me lo imagino. - dije, segura de que era lo mismo que le iba a pedir él a ella.

- Ya. Pues ya no te voy a pedir que seas mi dama de honor.

- Tú si que eres malvada.

- No te enfades conmigo. - dijo tomando mis manos. - Bueno, ya me lo contarás, vale?

- Gracias por entenderme, Alice.

- Bueno, pues cuéntame algo que si me puedas decir. ¿Emmett ya ha intentado tirarte los tejos?

- Si.

- ¿Lo ha conseguido?

- Si.

- ¿Como que si? - exclamó, llamando la atención de los que estaban en la cafetería.

- Verás, se enteró de lo que me dedico y me besó para comprobarlo. Le dije que no podía seguir, lo hablamos y ya está todo solucionado y aclarado.

- Genial. Si ya está todo aclarado...

- Si.

- Mejor, porque si amas a Jacob...

- ¡Por Dios! Yo no amo a nadie. - exclamé. - Se acabó el tema, Alice. Por favor te lo pido. Soy monja.

- Vale, perdona que sea tan insistente.

- Sin problema.

- No volveré a nombrar a Jacob.

- Eso espero. - suspiré. "Bastante dificil ya se me hace a mí no pensar en él."

- ¿Como está Julia?

- Voy a llamarla esta noche. A ver si hay suerte y me dejan hablar con ella.

- Me gustaría mucho conocerla.

- Haré todo lo posible para conseguir que venga el sábado.

- Podríamos ir de compras. Si! Porfa!

- No se... tal vez... ya veremos qué es lo que pasa. - dije, aunque estaba segura de que, si Julia podía pasar el fin de semana conmigo, terminaríamos yendo de compras.

- Vale.

- ¿Volvemos?

- Antes tomemos un helado.

Alice me invitó a tomar un helado de fresa y volvimos a la prisión.

.-.-.-.-.

La semana pasó volando.

Por las mañanas, iba a ver a Jacob, bajo vigilancia de uno de los guardias. Visitaba a seis o siete presos, entre ellos Seth y Félix, que me contaba sus sesiones de sexo con las prositutas, aunque solo lo hacía para incomodarme. Y por las tardes me iba con Emmett al psiquiátrico en el que estaba Rosalie, que cada día estaba mejor. Según el doctor Uley, gracias a las visitas de mi amigo.

Ya era viernes por la tarde, y acabábamos de salir de nuestra visita diaria a mi hermana. Ese día, en vez de llevarme a casa, Emmett me llevó al orfanato.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- Mejor voy yo sola. No verán bien que vaya acompañada por un hombre. - dije, saliendo del coche. - No tardaré.

- Aquí te espero.

Fui hacia el interior del orfanato, donde me encontré con una buena amiga, la hermana Esme. Ella me acompañó al despacho de la madre superiora, dñandome ánimos por el camino, ya que me estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos.

- Tranquila. Eres su madre y tienes todo el derecho a llevártela a tu apartamento.

- Ya lo se, pero ya sabes como es la madre superiora. - dije, deteniéndome ante la puerta de su despacho. - Espero poder pasar un fin de semana a solas con ella. La necesito tanto...

- Va, ánimos.

Esme besó mi mejilla y se marchó. Llamé a la puerta del despacho e intenté relajarme un poco.

_- Adelante._

Abrí la puerta y entré en el despacho. La madre superiora estaba sentada tras su mesa, leyendo algo que no llegué a ver. En cuanto me vio, sonrió y vino a recibirme.

- Que sorpresa verte por aquí de nuevo. - dijo, tomándome de ambas manos. - ¿Que te trae por aquí?

- Verás... me gustaría que Julia viniera a pasar un fin de semana conmigo.

- Hermana, eso...

- No puedes impedírmelo. Es mi hija! - exclamé, levantando la voy, aunque eso no era lo que había pretendido.

- Hermana, no se altere. ¿Por que no deja que termine de hablar?

- Lo lamento, madre Heidi.

- Lo que iba a decir, hermana, es que eso me parece una buena idea.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Julia está un poco triste. El otro día vino a mi despacho y me ofreció un trato.

- ¿Un trato? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- Me dijo que ella pondría las mesas a la hora de comer y cenar si yo permitía que pasara los fines de semana contigo. - dijo, sonriendo, yendo a sentarse de nuevo.

- Vaya!

- Creo que ella estaría mucho más animada si pasara contigo los fines de semana.

- Gracias. - estaba emocionada y no me molesté en repimir las lágrimas.

- De nada.

- Vendré a recogerla los viernes por la tarde y la traeré el domingo por la tarde. Me ocuparé de que haga todos los deberes.

- No esperaba menos de ti, hermana.

- Voy a ir a buscarla.

Abracé a Heidi y salí corriendo del despacho. Fui hacia el edificio de los dormitorios, pero Julia no estaba allí. No me molesté en prepararle una maleta, pensaba comprarle un montó de ropa para cuando estuviera en mi casa.

- Mami?

Me levanté de su cama y fui corriendo a abrazarla.

Julia saltó a mis brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Tengo una gran noticia. - dije, acariciando su pelo, que ese día llevaba suelto. - vas a pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Un amigo nos espera fuera en el coche.

- Pues tengo que hacer la maleta. - dijo, cuando la dejé en el suelo.

- No. Mañana vamos a ir de compras.

- Gracias!

Volvió a saltar a mis brazos y salí de allí con ella en brazos. Cuando llegué al coche, Emmett salió de él y nos abrió la puerta para que puediéramos meternos en el asiento trasero.

- Perdona que el otro día fuera una idiota. - dijo mi hija cuando Emmett la metió en el coche. - ¿Eres el novio de mi madre?

- Soy un buen amigo.

- Gracias, amigo de mi madre. - le dio un beso en la mejilla y esitró su brazo para cogerme de la mano.

- Va Nessie, siéntate con tu hija. - dijo Emmett, poniéndose al volante.

Me monté en el asiento trasero, al lado de mi niña, nos abrochamos los cinturones y Emmett puso el coche en marcha. Emmett nos llevó directamente a casa y, cuando mi amigo iba a marcharse, Julia le invitó a que se quedara a cenar con nosotras. Emmett nos invitó a pizza y yo preparé limonada para los tres.

Me alegró ver que Emmett y Julia hablaban y reían.

- Mami, ¿podemos hacer palomitas y ver una película?

- Pero si aun no hemos ni empezado a cenar! - dije, poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

- Solo era una idea para después!

- Ahora centrémonos en comer la pizza.

- Emmett, ¿tienes novia? - preguntó mi hija. Era muy própio de ella hacer preguntas. Era como Alice, pero en miniatura.

- No. Estoy soltero.

- Pues no lo entiendo. - dijo mi hija, y yo me puse a reír. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. - Eres guapo, simpático, sabes guardar secretos, eres un buen amigo y...

Se quedó callada y miró a Emmett. Yo también le miré y me fijé en que Emmett estaba mirando una foto que tenía en una estantería. En la foto salíamos Rosalie y yo.

- Tía Rosalie está loca. No puedes estar enamorado de ella.

- Julia! - la regañé. - deja el tema y sigue cenando.

- Tu tía está bien. Llevo viéndola toda la semana y yo no he visto que esté loca. - dijo Emmett. Nunca le había visto hablar tan seriamente. - Está enferma, no lo niego, pero ya está mucho mejor.

- Creo que el qué está loco eres tú.

- Ya vale. - exclamé. El oírles hablar así de mi hermana me estaba partiendo el corazón.

Julia y Emmett se callaron y clavaron la vista en mí. Me puse en pie y fui hacia el cuarto de baño, donde me puse a llorar.

Todo era mucho más complicado de lo que ninguno de ellos podría imaginar. Todo era culpa mía.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero no abrí y me senté sobre la tapa del retrete.

- Mami?

No dije nada. No quería que supiera que me había puesto a llorar, pero había olvidado cerrar la puerta y Julia entró en el baño.

- Perdóname, mami. Se que te duele mucho hablar de la enfermedad de tía Rose. Lo siento mucho. - dijo, abrazándome con fuerza.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, cariño, la tengo yo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He aquí otro capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y también espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

9.

Emmett también entró en el cuarto de baño y me cogió en brazos. Me llevó a mi cama y Julia se sentó a mi lado.

- Siempre se pone triste cuando hablamos de tía Rose.

- ¿Por qué ha dicho que es su culpa?

- No lo se. - dijo Julia, aunque en el fondo si que lo sabía. Rosalie lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos hacía ya unos años. - Pero no sigamos hablando del tema, vale?

- Claro pequeña. No os quiero ver tristes a ninguna de las dos. - sentí unos cálidos labios en mi frente y una mano acariciar mi mejilla. - Nessie, os dejo a solas.

- No hace falta que te vayas. - murmuré.

- Claro que si. Terminad de cenar e id a dormir. Ya nos veremos el lunes en el trabajo. - volvió a besar mi frente y se marchó.

Julia se levantó de la cama y fue a cerrar la puerta. A los pocos segundos, volvía a estar sentada a mi lado, con la pizza en un plato. Me senté en la cama y cogí un trozo.

- ¿Como ha ido la semana? - pregunté, ntentando calmar el ambiente. - ¿Te has portado bien?

- Claro.

- ¿De verdad? - no me lo creía.

- Bueno, me regañaron un par de veces, pero no fue nada importante. - dijo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. - Ahora ya no importa. Estoy aquí, contigo, que es lo que estaba deseando. Además, no me han quedado deberes para el fin de semana.

- Perfecto, entonces.

- Háblame de ese chico que te gusta tanto.

- No me gusta ningún chico. - negué, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Es pecado mentir. - dijo, acariciando mi sonrojada mejilla. Que seas monja no quiere decir que no puedas enamorarte.

- Por supuesto que si quiere decir eso.

- ¿Es guapo? - preguntó, ignorando mis palabras.

- Muy guapo.

- ¿Y es simpático?

- Si, mucho.

- ¿Y tú le gustas?

- Si.

- Entonces tienes que dejar de ser monja lo antes posible.

- No voy a hacer eso. - dejé el plato, que ya estaba vacía, sobre mi mesita de noche, y me tumbé en la cama. - Las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees.

- Ese chico no va a estar esperando toda la vida. - se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

- Eso sería lo más sensato. - murmuré, sintiendo como empezaba a quedarme dormida.

.-.-.-.-.

Por la mañana temprano, Alice vino a mi apartamento. Me enteré de que había llegado porque, en menos de un minuto, llamó como diez veces al timbre. Julia seguía dormida y yo fui, medio atontada por el sueño, a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días! - exclamó, abrazándome. - ¿Qué? ¿Ya está aquí?

- Si. - la cogí de la mano y le hice entrar en casa. - Pero no grites. Aun está durmiendo. - susurré.

- ¿Después de las veces que he llamado a la puerta? - dijo, también entre susurros. - Si que tiene el sueño profundo.

- Si. Es como su... si. No se parece a mí. - hbía estado a punto de decir que se parecía a su padre, pero me arrepentí al momento. - Bueno, vamos a preparar el desayuno.

- Os he traído unos donuts. - dijo, enseñándome una bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano. - Oye, Nessie.

- Dime. - dije, entrando en la cocina, y fui a preparar zumo de naranja natural.

- ¿Crees que le caeré bien a tu hija?

- Julia y tú os pareceis más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

- ¿Si? ¿Entonces le gustaré?

- Seguro que si.

- Tengo un regalo para ella. - dijo, sacando una pequeña bolsa de su bolso. - ¿Te importa que vaya a dárselo?

- Claro, ve. Ya sabes donde está mi dormitorio.

Alice suspiró. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa. Continué haciendo el zumo con el exprimidor manual, mientras intentaba oír lo que sucedía en el dormitorio.

- _¿Esto es para mí?_

_- Si._

_- Ah! Me encanta! Gracias, gracias._

_- De nada, angelito._

Salí de la cocinay fui corriendo al dormitorio. Alice estaba sentada en la cama, con Julia sentada en su regazo, abrazándola. Tenía algo en la mano. Eran unos pendientes.

- Alice, muchas gracias, pero no me los voy a poder poner.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tengo agujeros.

- Hermana Renesmee, ¿como no le has hecho agujeros a este angelito? - dijo, volviéndose para mirarme.

- No ha surgido. - murmuré.

- Pues hoy, cuando vayamos de compras, iremos a la tienda de pricings y...

- No! - exclamé. - Nada dea gujeros.

- Porfi, mami. Quiero llevar estos pendientes que me ha regalado Alice. - se quitó de encima de mi amiga y saltó a mis brazos, en un claro intento de hacerme la pelota. . Porfi... va...

- No se,...

- Vamos... va... ahora Alice si unió a mi hija y también me abrazó. - No es nada malo. Porfa...

- Callaos las dos. Me lo pensaré mientras desayunamos.

- Si!

Dejé a Julia en el suelo y ella y Alice se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

Mientras desayunábamos, Julia le preguntó a Alice sobre el chico que, según ellas, me tenía enamorada. No me molesté en hacerlas callar. Me dediqué a comer y a pensar en Jacob. Solo hacía un día que no le veía y ya le estaba echando de menos.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos arreglamos y fuimos en el coche de Alice hacia el centro comercial. Como me daban un poco de miedo las agujas, decidí dar un paseo mientras Alice iba con Julia a la tienda de pricings.

Todo iba perfectamente hasya que vi el rostro de mis pesadillas allí, frente a la tienda de la que acababa de salir, la tienda de los pirccings. Quise ir corriendo hacia allí para llevármela, pero no conseguí moverme. Estaba tan asustada y paralizada, que ni le vi venir hacia mí.

- Hola, Renesmee.

Estaba a mi lado y, cuando conseguí moverme para apartarme, me cogió por la cintura y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo. Me llevó hacia la zona de los cuartos de baño, donde nadie podía vernos, y me soltó, aunque no me pude escapar. Me tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- No tiembles tanto. No voy a hacerte daño.

- ¿Ah, no? - conseguí decir con voz temblorosa.

- Claro que no. Con lo que yo te quiero. - acarició mi mejilla y llevó la mano a mi muslo, levantando la falda que me había puesto ese día.

- Déjame.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. - sentía su mano meterse por debajo de mi falda y empezó a acariciarme por encima de las braguitas.

- Suéltame, Paul.

- Va... ambos sabemos que esto te encanta. - me cogió de la mano y la llevó a su entrepierna. Estaba escitado. - Venga, bésame.

- Suéltame. - conseguí gritar. - Paul, suéltame.

- Te ha dicho que la sueltes.

Miré hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Alice estaba allí, con Julia escondida tras ella.

- Largaos. - dijo, empezando a besar mi cuello.

- Que la sueltes, imbécil. - gritó mi hija.

- Alice, llévatela.

- Eso, Alice. Llévate a la mocosa. - dijo Paul, acariciándome de nuevo por debajo de la falda. - Estamos rememorando los viejos tiempos.

- Te he dicho que sueltes a mi madre! - Julia salió de detrás de Alice, vino hacia nosotros y le dio una patada a Paul, que al fin se apartó de mí, gritando.

- Maldita mocosa!

Aprobeché el momento para salir corriendo. Cogí a Julia en brazos y Alice y yo salimos de allí corriendo. Sabía que Paul nos estaba siguiendo. Él nunca se rendía. Alice me cogió del brazo y tiró de nosotras hacia una tienda.

- Alice, ¿que pasa?

- Hola Maria. - dijo Alice, dirigiéndose a la dependienta de la tienda. - ¿Te importa que nos quedemos aquí unos minutos?

- No. Podeis quedaros. - dijo la chica, que se veía preocupada. - ¿Que le pasa a tu amiga?

Claramente, estaba hablando de mí, ya que no había podido dejar de llorar y temblar desde que Paul me había tocado. Alice cogió a Julia de mis brazos e hizo que la siguiera hacia el almacén de la tienda. No me tocó, lo cual agradecí. No quería que notara como estaba temblando.

Me senté en el suelo en un rincón del almacén, abrazada a mis piernas, dándome asco a mí misma. Paul casi consigue lo que habñia hecho hacía ya diez años. Me había tocado como me había tocado aquel día, en el callejón que había al lado de la discoteca, y también había hecho que le tocara igual.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Alice intentó hablar conmigo, pero Julia la detuvo. Lamentaba encontrarme así delante de mi hija, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si Paul hibiera sabido donde estábamos, pero él no sabía nada de Julia. "Hasta ahora."

- ¿Mamá? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si. - mentí, secándome las lágrimas.

- ¿Quien era ese chico?

- Alguien que conocí hace ya tiempo.

- Alguien llamado Paul. - comentó, sentándose a mi lado.

- Si.

- Mi padre se llama Paul.

- Si.

Me abrazó y besó mi mejilla. - Mi padre está muerto.

- No digas eso.

- Para mí lo está. - volvió a besar mi mejilla y me secó las lágrimas. - No llores por él, mami. No se lo merece.

- ¿En serio que solo tienes nueve años?

- A veces pienso que no. - dijo, soltando una risita.

- Lamento que nuestro día de compras haya sido un completo desastre. - consegui ponerme en pie y Julia hizo lo mismo. - Yo solo quería que te lo pasaras bien.

- Eso aun es posible. - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo. - Queda mucho día por delante.

- No creo que...

- Mamá, no me odies, pero he llamado a Emmett.

- ¿Qué?

- Ese tío no volverá a acercarse a nosotras si ve que nos acompaña el grandullón de Emmett. - Julia tenía razón, pero Paul era peligroso y no quería que Emmett corriera peligro.

- ¿Y donde está Alice?

- Fuera, con Emmett.

- Gracias, pequeña. - besé la mejilla de Julia y juntas salimos a la tienda.

Emmett me abrazó en cuanto me vio.

Al final, logramos pasárnoslo relativamente bien. Emmett nos hacía de guardaespaldas y no nos dejaba entrar en ninguna tienda sin antes haberla inspeccionado. Eso era excesivo, pero hizo reír a Julia, que era lo único que me importaba, sobretodo después del espectáculo ocurrido con Paul.

Compramos mucha ropa y cosas para que Julia decorara la habitación que le iba a preparar en mi apartamento. Comimos en una hamburguesería y, por la tarde, fuimos al cine los cuatro juntos.

Durante la cena, Emmett dijo que durante un tiempo solo haría turno de mañana en la prisión y Julia, con todo el morro del mundo, le pidió que una de esas tardes la llevara a ver a Rosalie. Yo me negué y, para mi sorpresa, Julia no rechistó. "¿Va a hacerme caso por primera vez en su vida?"

Cuando salimos del cine, fuimos hacia el coche de Alice. El de Emmett estaba aparcado al lado.

- Bueno, chicas, yo me voy, que he quedado con un amigo. - dijo Emmett. - Podríamos vernos el lunes, después de que haya ido a ver a Rose. - nos dijo a Alice y a mí.

- ¿Y yo qué? - se quejó Julia, que había estado dormida en mis brazos.

- ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo? - se quejó Alice, mientras que Emmett acariciaba la mejilla de mi niña.

- Si.

- A ti te veré el viernes, cuando vaya a cenar a tu casa.

- Vale.

- Va, al coche.

Metí a Julia en el coche de Alice y volvió a quedarse dormida. Nos despedimos de Emmett y Alice nos llevó a casa. Llevé a Julia a la cama y voví a la puerta, donde esperaba mi amiga.

- Deberías ir a la policía.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para denunciar a ese tío. Al tal Paul.

- No va a funcionar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque le denuncié hace diez años y nadie hizo nada. ¿Por qué iban a detenerle ahora? Todo va a seguir como siempre, así que paso de perder el tiempo.

- ¿Ese es el padre de Julia? - exclamó, pero se tapó la boca con las manos al momento.

- Si. Es él.

- Y como ha sabido él...

- No sé si lo sabía o ha sido pura coincidencia.

- Ya... bueno... pues si le vuelves a ver, llama a la policía.

- No. - dije, cruzándome de brazos.

- O la llamas tú o la llamo yo, que te quede claro. - dijo, justo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

No quería ir a la policía porque Paul era uno de ellos y a mí nunca iban a creerme.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y me encantaría que me dijerais que os ha parecido. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**10.**

Tres semanas han pasado desde mi reencuentro con Paul. He intentado que no se notara mi malestar, pero mis esfuerzos no habían funcionado con Jacob, que ya no estaba en el hospital. Me había preguntado por mi mala cara todas las tardes que nos habíamos visto, pero yo le decía que volvía a estar resfriada. No le iba a decir que llevaba tres semanas sin poder dormir. Y no solo era por Paul. Ese día iba a decidirse si le daban la libertad condicional a Jacob. "No voy a volver a verle nunca."

- Doctora Masen. Es la hora.

Seguí al alcaide por los pasillos y fuimos hacia una sala en la que había tres personas, incluido Jacob. Fuímos hacia la mesa que había frente a él y me senté al lado del alcaide.

- Lamento mucho lo que hice. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. - hablaba mirando solo a la chica que le había hablado. - He tenido peleas, no lo niego pero... se que me puedo controlar. Yo deseo salir de aquí. Deseo volver a trabajar y a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite.

- ¿Podemos confiar en usted?

- Prometo no volver a actuar en contra de la ley. Solo puedo hacer eso.

- Doctora Masen. Usted ha tratado al señor Black durante el último mes-

- Así es.

- ¿Que opina?

- El señor Black ha evolucionado mucho. Ha pasado de protagonizar peleas, aunque la mayoría no se originaban por su culpa, a evitarlas. - dije, mirando a Jacob. "No quiero que te vayas. Quiero poder verte cada día." - Creo que está listo para salir, trabajar y ser un ciudadano más.

- Libertad condicional aceptada.

Jacob sonrió y se puso en pie al momento.

- Ahora volverá a su celda y, mañana por la mañana se le abrirán las puertas a la libertad. - dijo el hombre, que aun no había hablado. - Conocerá a su agente de la condicional y se le devolverán los objetos personales que llevaba cuando entró en prisión.

- Muchas gracias. Nunca lo olvidaré. - dijo Jacob. Vi un par de lágrimas en su mejilla y se me partió el corazón. "Cuanto te voy a echar de menos."

- Doctora Masen, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Miré al alcaide y sonreí, pero no coló.

- Tiene mala cara.

- No he dormido.

- ¿Quiere ir a casa a descansar? Puede tomarse la tarde libre. - acarició mi mano y le miré fijamente. Apartó su mano al momento. - Váyase a casa.

- No. Aun me queda una hora.

- Por eso.

- Aun me queda visitar a Félix.

- Ya lo se.

- Señor alcaide, terminaré y luego me iré a casa. Pero gracias por su preocupación. - me puse en pie y me despedí de todos.

Jacob seguía en la sala, pero no podía mirarle. No podía lanzarme a sus brazos, que era lo que estaba deseando hacer, ni siquiera podía decirle nada, sino todos creerían que había hablado a su favor porque estaba enamorada de él.

- Doctora Masen. - dijo Jacob, logrando sobresaltarme.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Le puedo dar las gracias? - preguntó, mirando al guardia que le tenía cogido del brazo listo para llevárselo.

- Un minuto.

Me acerqué a ellos y el guardia se apartó un par de pasos.

- Doctora Masen, gracias por la ayuda que me ha brindado durante este mes. - dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos. - Creo que podríamos salir un día de estos. - añadió en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿En qué quedamos?

Durante esas últimas tres semanas, Jacob me había pedido una cita cada tyarde, para quedar cuando saliera de la cárcel si le daban la condicional. Y en cada ocasión yo le decía que no podía. Jacob siempre insinuaba que no quería salir con él porque estaba casada. Siempre me daba la risa y terminaba diciendo que saldría con él el día que nevara en Los Ángeles.

- Nevará. Y entonces ya no tendrás ninguna excusa. - dijo, regalándome una de esas sonrisas que me gustaban tanto.

- Que le vaya bien en su nueva vida, señor Black. - dije antes de irme.

Me fui directa a mi despacho, donde Emmett ya estaba esposando a Félix a la silla.

- Buenos días, doctora maciza. - dijo Félix, utilizando su habitual salud.

Respiré hondo y fue a sentarme. Emmett se quedó al lado de la puerta, pero dentro del despacho. Había tenido que pedirle al alcaide que Emmett se quedara dentro. Desde que un día había perdido los nervios y le había roto la nariz a Félix. "Eso le pasa por poner las manos donde no debe.

- Hola.

- ¿Como estás, preciosa?

- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. - Había tenido que ponerme borde con él, sino, no me hacía caso.

- Vale.

- ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

- Pues fui a hacer gimnasia y, cuando iba a ir a la celda, me llevaron a la sala del vis a vis.

"Madre mía. Otra vez."

- Vaya cachonda que me mandaron. Una mulata... con una boca... mmm... solo con acordarme de como me la chupó, me pongo cachondo.

- Ya... ¿Algo más a parte de la puta que te mandaron ayer? - dije. No le miré. Nunca lo hacía.

- No. Nada que quiera oír.

- A lo mejor si quiero oirlo. - me arriesgué.

- Cuando me la chupaba, imaginé que lo estaba haciendo usted.

- Se me cayeron las gafas de las manos ante tal comentario, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que pasó cuando las cogí del suelo.

- Me corrí gritando su nombre.

Noté que había roto las gafas cuando noté uno de los cristales herir la palma de mi mano. Emmett hizo el intendo de venir hacia mí, pero le miré y le lancé una mirada para que no se moviera.

- ¿Piensas alguna vez en algo que no sea sexo?

- ¿En qué quiere que piense estando aquí dentro? ¿En las flores de los campos? ¿En los animales del zoo?

- En su hija, por ejemplo.

- ¿Como sabe lo de mi hija? ¿Eh? - gritó. Se había puesto nervioso.

- Sale en su ficha. - mentí. El alcaide me había hablado de ella. Se llamaba Jane y tenía quince años. Félix entró en la cárcel un més antes de que ella naciera. - ¿Piensa en ella alguna vez?

- No pienso hablar de ella con el guardia aquí dentro.

- McCarty, ¿puede salir?

- No.

- Salga, por favor.

- Estaré atento.

Cuando Emmett salió de mi despacho, Felix volvió a clavar la vista en mí. Tenía una mirada que nunca había visto en él, pero que identifiqué al momento. Le vi removerse en la silla y me puse en pie, con la mano ya vendada con el pañuelo que habia llevado al cuello. Felix metió como pudo la mano en un bolsillo y sacó algo.

- Tiene quince años. - dijo.

Me acerqué más y cogí la foto. Era una niña hermosa, con los ojos y la sonrisa de su padre. Le devolví la foto a Felix y volví a sentarme, esta vez en el borde de la mesa.

- No le he visto nunca, pero me envia cartas y fotos.

- ¿Piensa en ella alguna vez? - pregunté de nuevo.

- Todos los días. - le costó un poco hablar, y es que se había puesto a llorar. - pero me duele tanto que tengo que distraerme de alguna forma.

- ¿Por qué mató a esas quince personas?

- Yo no maté a quince personas.

- La otra vez me dijo...

- Sé lo que dije. No apuñalé a quince personas, solo a cuatro. Las demás murieron de otra forma.

- Cuénteme lo que pasó realmente.

- Un amigo y yo decidimos vengarnos del decano de la universidad que nos había expulsado. - me miraba a los ojos y ello me decía que me iba a contar la verdad. - solo íbamos a asustarle, pero se resistió y le apuñalé sin querer. Murió al momento.

- ¿Y las otras catorce personas?

- A Laurent se le fue la olla y empezó a disparar por los pasillos, - seguía llorando y no se molestaba en disimularlo. - Y como en el despacho había gente... no... bueno... yo no quería, pero es que vinieron a por mí y tuve que defenderme.

- Pero...

- Ya... Laurent escapó.

- Recuerdo haber oído lo ocurrido en las noticias cuando era niña, pero ¿por qué no me lo has contado antes?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para no tratarte como un animal.

- Pero eso es lo que soy. Un animal. Un asesino. - quiso secárse las lágrimas, pero las esposas no se lo permitieron.

No se que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero me puse en pie, saqué un kleenex de mi bolso y sequé sus lágrimas. Felix me miraba alucinado, y no era el único. Emmett nos estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

- Después de como la he tratado, va y me trata como a uno más.

- Le trato como a una persona.

- Gracias, doctora Masen.

- Ya... ahora... puede decirme porque trata a la gente como...

- ¿Cuando dice a la gente se refiere a usted, no?

- Por ejemplo. - no volví a mi silla, volví a sentarme en la mesa, esta vez justo frente a Felix. - Me intriga.

- Me gusta usted mucho, lo digo en serio.

- Ya...

- Y no solo por su cuerpo, que es perfecto, sino por su persona y por su cerebro.

- Pero si no me conoce.

- Sé que es una buena persona, que le gusta ayudar a la gente y que defiende sus ideas y sus principios con uñas y dientes.

- No dejo que nadie juegue conmigo.

- Lo recuerdo. Aun me duele la nariz cuando pienso en ello. - dijo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Era distinta a las demás. ERa una sonrisa amable y sincera. - Pero me lo merecía.

- Por eso no se quejó cuando le pegué.

- Y porque me había gustado sentir el tacto de su piel.

- Bueno, ya está. - rodeé el escritorio y me senté de nuevo en mi silla. Estaba muy incómoda. Solo me había sentido así con Jacob. "Jacob, ¿cuando volveremos a vernos?" - Guardia!

- ¿Si? - dijo Emmett, entrando en el despacho.

- Nos hemos pasado de la hora. ¿Puedes decirle a Seth que hoy no va a poder venir?

- Si, claro.

- Pero dile que mañana será el primero en venir.

- De acuerdo.

- Y dile que lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu confía en mí. Es lo mejor.

- Vale. Me llevo a...

- No. Continuaremos diez minutos más.

Emmett dudó pero terminó marchándose. Dejó a un guardia cerca de la puerta, estaba claro que no se fiana ni un pelo de Felix, y se alejó por el pasillo.

- ¿Que fue de tu mujer? - dije. La verdad es que sentía curiosidad por como había sido su vida. - O tu novia.

- Mi novia... bueno, ella tuvo a la niña, la abandonó en un orfanato y la muy puta se largó con Laurent.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Laurent me mandó una foto de la boda.

- Lo siento. - realmente lo sentía. - Nadie merece eso.

- ¿Ni siquiera yo?

- Ni siquiera tu. Sobretodo porque quien mató a once personas fue tu presunto amigo.

- Gracias, doctora.

- De nada. Es mi trabajo.

- Aun así. Es la primera que me ha hecho pensar y arrepentirme de lo que hice, aunque no había sido mi intención.

Pasé la mano por su brazo y Félix me sonrió. Me senté bieny empecé a limpiarme la sangre seca de la mano.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo más? Aun nos quedan siete minutos.

- ¿Podrías escribir una carta para mandársela a mi hija sin que la lean los guardias?

- No debería...

- Por favor. Mañana es su cumpleaños.

No supe si creerle, pero puse el ordenador en marcha y me preparé para escribir y mandarle el e-mail.

- Va, empieza.

- Querida Jane...

Félix me dictó cerca de cinco páginas. Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerxos para no ponerme a llorar de la emoción. Le decía unas cosas tan bonitas a su hija que me hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener a mi hija a mi lado, aunque solo fuera los fines de semana.

Emmett se llevó a Félis, que se despidió con un alegre 'que pase un buen día'-

Como todos los lunes, Emmett y yo fuimos al hospital en el que estaba interna Rosalie.

Durante las últimas tres semanas, Rosalie había actuado como una persona totalmente curada. Esome daba mucho miedo. Tenía mierdo de que recayera, aunque Emmett era muy optimista y siempre intentaba darme ánimos, pero aun así yo no dejaba de pensar en mi hermana y en su estado.

- Hoy he alucinado un poco con Félix.

- Espero que no le digas a nadie nada de lo que ha sucedido. - dije, bajándome del coche. - Nadie puede saberlo.

- Tranquila. No es cosa mía.

Nos alejamos del coche y fuimos hacia la puerta del hospital, aunque no llegamos a entrar. Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.

- Pero nunca le había visto así. - dijo, aun hablando de Félix.

- Había que tocarle la fibra sensible.

- Eres una gran doctora.

- Gracias.

- Y una gran persona.

- Gracias.

- Mira que tengo. ¿Qué te parece?

Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió. Me quedé alucinada, y se me notó, porque Emmett se puso a reír al momento.

- ¿Que te parece?

- ¿Esto es...? ¿Esto es...?

- Si.

- ¿Un anillo de compromiso?

**.-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola hola!**

**Como va?**

**¿Os va gustando?**

**Opiniones, plis.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**11.**

Casi me desmayo cuando me dijo que si. Emmett pensaba pedirle matrimonio a mi hermana. Era alucinante. ¿Pero como se le había ocurrido semejante locura? Es no podía ocurrir.

- ¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque no. Porque mi hermana no está recuperada. No está bien.

- Tú hermana está mejor de lo que crees.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Pues eso. - intentó entrar en el edificio, pero le cogí con fuerza del brazo y se lo impedí, reteniéndole a mi lado. - ¿Qué haces, Nessie?

- Hay algo que no me estás contando, verdad?

- Si. - susurró, soltándose de mi agarre. - Pero no soy yo con quien tienes que hablarlo.

- ¿Y con quien tengo que hablarlo?

Emmett no me respondió, ya estaba entrando en el edificio. Corrí tras él, pero me detuve al acto al ver a Sam. El doctor me sonrió y me dio mi identificación de visitante. Emmett ya debía de estar con Rosalie, porque ya le había perdido de vista.

Fui con Sam hacia la habitación de mi hermana y vi que Emmett estaba dentro, con Rosalie en sus brazos. Se estaban besando apasionadamente. Ello me dio una pista de lo que me estaban ocultando.

- Bebé! - exclamó en cuanto me vio.

Se bajó de los brazos de Emmett y vino corriendo hacia mí.

- Rosie, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- El doctor Uley dice que ya estoy bien.

- ¿Y tú como te encuentras?

- Muy bien. Y, desde que conozco a Emmett, estoy mucho mejor.

- Me alegro mucho, cariño. - dije, acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo como empezaba a ponerme a llorar. - La verdad es que te veo mucho mejor.

- Lo está. Está recuperada. Creo que la semana que viene podrá salir el fin de semana.

- ¿Crees que Julia querrá verme? - preguntó, cogiéndome de ambas manos, realmente preocupada.

- Claro que si. Tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Rosalie besó mi mejilla y volvió a los brazs de Emmett, que la recibió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Te quiero. - dijo Emmett, cogiéndola de nuevo en brazos.

- Yo también te quiero. - Rosalie besó de nuevo a Emmett y yo me llevé a Sam a su despacho.

- ¡¿Pero es que has perdido el juicio? - exclamé, empezando a pasearme por el despacho. - ¡¿Pero como se te ocurre permitir...?

- Sht. Relájese, hermana. No es lo que crees.

- Tú no sabes qué es lo que creo.

- Deja que te lo explique. - intentó cogerme de la mano, pero me aparté de él.

- No puedes dejarla salir.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Sam, Rosalie lleva casi diez años aquí. Estuvo ocho años en coma y, cuando despertó, se volvió violenta. Como si hubiera perdido el juicio. - ahora consiguió cogerme de la mano y terminó dándome un fuerte abrazo. - No sabes el miedo que tengo de que sufra una recaida. ¿A que viene esto ahora?

- Rosalie hace meses que está recuperada.

- Pero... el otro día... bueno, hace un mes... cuando la llamé... me gritó e insultó. - le abracé aun más fuerte y empecé a llorar de nuevo. - No estaba bien.

- Paul vino a verla.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamé, separándome de él de golpe.

- Aquel día, cuando la llamaste, él estaba aquí. Tuvo que hacerse la loca. - me llevó hacia la silla que había frente a su escritorio y me ayudó a sentarme. - Yo la obligué a hacerlo. Se cabreó mucho conmigo. Aun no me lo ha perdonado.

- Eres un cabrón. - sentía como la ira invadía todo mi cuerpo.

- Eso mismo me dijo ella.

- ¿Y estas tres últimas semanas con Emmett? ¿Para qué tanto paripé? ¿Cuando se recuperó Rosalie? Si alguna vez ha estado enferma, lo cual estoy empezando a dudar. - estaba cabreada, pero también muyu dolida. Me habían estado engañado. A mí y a Julia. - ¿Sabes? No quiero saberlo. - me puse en pie de golpe y salí del despacho dando grandes zancadas.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban ahora en el pasillo. Pasé por su lado y me fui sin siquiera mirarles. No podía. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de pegarles a los dos por haberme estado mintiendo.

- Renesmee!

Ignoré a mi hermana y seguí con mi camino. Como había estado allí en el coche de Emmett y yo vivía en la otra punta de la ciudad, tuve que llamar a un taxi.

- Renesmee, bebé. - Rosalie llegói a mi lado y me cogió del brazo. - Renesmee, perdóname, por favor.

- No sé porque tendría que hacerlo. - dije, haciéndome la dura.

- Lamento no haberte contado la verdad, pero es que no tenía otra opción. - me cogió por los hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos. - Paul ha venido muchas veces desde que desperté. Tenía que seguir fingiendo.

- Tendrías que habérmelo contado. - dije como pude. Desde que había empezado a llorar en el despacho de Paul, no haía podido parar. - No sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado Julia. Y yo! No duermo pensando en lo mal que estabas. Bueno, como yo creía que estabas.

- Lo estaba, pero hace meses que volvieron a operarme. Ahora estoy bien.

- ¡Tendrías que habermelo dicho! - grité.

- ¡Lo hice por vosotras! Si hubieran visto que estaba bien, me hubieran dado el alta y Paul me hubiera seguido hasta encontrarte.

- Demasiado tarde. Paul ya me ha encontrado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Como?

- ¿A ti qué te importa? Déjame.

- Por favor, hermanita.

- Yo no tengo ninguna hermana.

Me solté de sus brazos y salí corriendo. Gracias a Dios, el taxi llegó en ese momento. Me monté en él y nos pusimos en marcha. Oía a Rosalie gritar mi nombre y yo lloraba cada vez más.

En cuanto llegué a casa, me fui directa a la cama, donde terminé quedándome dormida cansada de tanto llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Como se me había olvidado poner la alarma del móvil, esa mañana llegué tarde al trabajo. Muy tarde.

Conduje todo lo deprisa que pude, esquivando a todos los coches que me impedían el paso. En cuanto aparqué, salí corriendo del coche, y no dejé de correr hasta que llegué a la puerta de mi despacho.

Me quedé sorprendida al verles ahí, sentados frente a mi escritorio, hablando. Me quedé sin habla y el miedo me impedía pensar.

- Buenos días, doctora Masen. - dijo Jacob, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no le pude responder. No podía dejar de mirar a su acompañante.

- Hola, Renesmee.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - conseguí decir, aunque con un hilo de voz.

- Necesito el expediente de Black.

- ¿Para qué?

- Lo necesito.

- ¿Para qué? - repetí, al ver que no me quería responder. Necesitaba una explicación.

- Lo necesito. Soy su agente de la condicional.

- ¡¿Qué? - lo último que había sabido de Paul era que era de asuntos internos.

- ¿Me das el expediente?

- Si. Cla-claro.

Al fina, y después de muchos esfuerzos, conseguí moverme. Avancé, no sin dificultad, hacia mi escritorio, me senté en mi silla y puse el ordenador en marcha. Mientras el ordenador se encendía, mantuve la vista fija en el teclado. No me atrevía a mirarles a la cara. A ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Como está tu hermana? - preguntó Paul. Le miré de reojo y vi que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Mal. Ayer casi me pega. - mentí, intentando queme creyera. - Aunque está mejor que la última vez que la vi.

- Ya... se recuperará.

- Lo dudo bastante.

- Si. El golpe que se dio en la cabeza fue bastante grave.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Rosalie se había quedado en coma después de que se peleara con Paul. Cuando le había contado a mi hermana lo que Paul me había hecho, fue a por Paul, pero él tuvo suerte y consiguió ganar la pelea, golpeando a Rosalie contra el suelo.

- Si... ese gilipollas le hizo bastante daño. - Paul soltó una risita y yo miré hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¿Como está tu hija?

- Ni se te ocurra hablar de ella. - miré directamente a Paul y, de reojo, vi la cara de sorpresa de Jacob, que estaba alucinando con lo que estaba escuchando.

Me puse en pie y fui a poner en marcha la impresora, que tenía en una mesita que tenía al lado del escritorio.

- Doctora Masen, ¿Cree que podría contratarla como psicóloga? - preguntó Jacob, logrando sorprenderme con su pregunta.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para poder hablar con alguien. Me va a costar un poco adaptarme al mundo exterior.

- No se si yo voy a poder ayudarle, señor Black, pero le pudo dar el número de una psicóloga muy amiga mía. - dije, cogiendo mi cuaderno y anotando mi número de teléfono, con la esperanza de que Jacob llamara. - Ella podrá ayudarle.

- Muy agradecido. - dijo, cogiendo el papel de mi mano.

Saqué la copia del expediente de la impresora, grapé las hojas y se las di a Paul, que acarició mi mano cuando cogió los papeles.

- Bueno, ahora ya podeis iros. - dije, sentándome de nuevo.

- ¿No podemos charlar un poco más? Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Lárgate, Paul.

- ¿A que viene tanta hostilidad?

- Lárgate y no vuelvas. - dije, evitando mirar a Jacob en todo momento. - Ahora.

En ese momento vi a Emmett en la puerta. Quise pedirle ayuda, pero aun estaba demasiado dolida y enfadada con él. Me puse en pie y fui hacia la puerta. Emmett me miró, abrió la puerta para hablar, pero la cerró al momento. Miró hacia el interior del depacho, con su mano en mi brazo. Debió de notar que estaba temblando, porque se puso muy serio y entró en el despacho.

Cuando se llevó a Paul, que me tocó el culo al pasar por mi lado, y a Jacob, me encerré en el despacho, apoyé la espalda en la pared que había al lado de la puerta, me dejé caer hasta el suelo y me puse a llorar.

Paul me había encontrado, sabía que Julia era mi hija, y seguro que había hecho cáculos y se imaginaría que también era hija suya. Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo me habían mentido. Estaba sola. Y no podía confiar en nadie.

- ¡Qué le pasa, doctora?

Alcé la vista y me abracé con fuerza al chico que se había sentado frente a mí.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Algún preso le ha hecho daño?

- Estoy bien, Jasper.

- Va, siéntese. - fue a por mi silla, la dejó a mi lado, me levantó del suelo y me ayudó a sentarme en la silla. - ¿Quiere un vaso de agua?

- Si, gracias.

Jasper fue a por la botella de agua que tenía encima de mi mesa y me la acercó. Bebí un trago de agua y me sequé las lágrimas con los puños. Jasper estaba arrodillado frente a mí, acariciando mi brazo con cariño.

- Gracias, Jasper. Deberíamos... ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y Seth? Le tocaba venir a él.

- Emmett me ha dicho que no se encontraba bien. Tal vez venga luego.

- Ya... Vale. Pues empecemos. - me puse en pie, con la silla en mi mano, y me senté en mi sitio. Jasper se sentó frente a mí al momento.

- Me han dicho que venga porque, en un mes, puede que me den la condicional.

- Genial. Háblame.

- Anoche hablé con Alice por teléfono. Soy feliz. Espero que me dejen salir pronto para poder estar con ella.

- Seguro que saldrás.

- Es usted muy amable, doctora.

- Soy sincera. Odio la mentira. - dije, y me sentí culpable al momento. Durante el último més había mentido más que en toda mi vida.

- Si, yo también. Aunque a veces es necesário mentir. - dijo, hablando muy seriamente. Estaba seguro que hablaba de él y de Alice. - Para que la gente que queremos no sufra.

Eso era lo que me pasaba a mi con Jacob. Me daba miedo contarle la verdad sobre mí porque no quería que se alejara de mí. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía que apartarlo de mí porque no quería que Paul le hiciera daño.

- ¿Está preocupada?

- Si.

- ¿Por Jacob?

- ¿Qué? - "¿Como sabe él lo de Jacob?"

- Alice me habló de ti y de Jacob. Te advierto de que está planeando hacer algo para juntaros.

- Madre mía. Y ahora que Black está en la calle... Jasper, tengo que ir a hablar con Alice.

- Vale. - dijo, poniéndose a reír. Se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta de mi despacho, donde estaba Emmett.

- Me voy a desayunar.

Salí del despacho y fui a toda prisa hacia la sala de descanso, donde solo estaba Bella. Sonrió al verme y me sirvió una taza de café.

- Pareces nerviosa. - dijo, cuando cogí la taza que me estaba dando.

- Creo que Alice tiene complejo de Celestina. - dije, sentándome a su lado, empezando a beberme mi café solo.

- Ah! Por eso estaba tan contenta. La he visto antes hablando por teléfono muy animada.

- Mierda!

- Tranquila. Alice siempre acierta. A mi me ayudó con cuando íbamos al instituto con Edward y ya llevamos casados ocho años.

- Ya, pero... es más complicado de lo que ella cree. - murmuré, pensando en Paul y en lo que era capaz de hacer.

- ¿Tu cumpleaños es pronto?

- No.

- ¿Y el de tu chico?

- No. - "creo."

- Pues me ha dado la sensación de que estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa para alguien.

- Julia cumple los diez el domingo.

- ¿Quien es Julia?

- Mi hija.

- ¿Pero tú cuantos años tienes? - preguntó, intrigada de verdad.

- Veinticindo.

- Joder! - exclamó, sorprendida. Y no era de extrañar.

- Si. Joder. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Voy a buscar a Alice. Tengo que encontrarla antes de que cometa alguna locura.

Bella aun me miraba alucinada, pero sonrió y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, dándome apoyo.

Me terminé el café, cogí un bollo y salí de la sala. Alice venía dando saltitos por el pasillo y, en cuanto me vio, me abrazó al momento.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Emmett acaba de decirme que tu hermana podrá venir a la fiesta sorpresa que le estoy preparando a Julia. - se la veía muy ilusionada. Se le notaba en los ojos.

- Genial. - dije a desganda.

- Y también podría venir Jacob.

- No.

- Pero...

- No. - repetí rotundamente. - Paul es su agente de la condicional. Ya sabe donde trabajo. Y sabe donde está mi hermana. Y...

Me puse a llorar y Alice me abrazó al momento. Me llevó hacia la enfermería y me dio un calmante. Alice avisó al alcaide de que no podría trabajar ese día y me llevó a casa. Pasamos el día juntas, en el sofá, bebiendo y contándole mis penas.

- Como Paul vuelva a acercarse a tí, le mato.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola!**

**Se que he tardado, pero es que estoy a tope.**

**Iré actualizando siempre que pueda.**

**Besitos a todas.**

**Pd: opiniones, opiniones.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**12.**

- ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos Julia! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Bien!

Todos nos pusimos a aplaudir mientras Julia soplaba las diez velas de su enorme tarta de chocolate y fresas naturales. Se había sonrojado, no le gustaba nada ser el centro de atención, pero ese día la protagonista era ella.

- Gracias a todos. - dijo, yendo a abrazarnos a todos.

Estábamos en mi apartamento, con nuestros amigos: Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Sam, Rosalie y las dos mejores amigas de Julia, del orfanato. Estábamos comiendo la tarta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui a abrir y, cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé de piedra.

- Hola.

- Hola. - conseguí decir, aunque aun no se como. - ¿Que haces tú aquí?

- Alice me ha invitado. ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Quien es, mami? - dijo Julia, cogiéndome de la mano. - ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

No respondí. Seguía estando alucinada.

- Seguro que si.

- Perdona mi atrevimiento. Aun no me he presentado. Me llamo Jacob. - dijo, tendiendo su mano a Julia, que la tomó al momento, sonriendo.

- Gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños, Jacob. Perdona a mi madre, a veces se queda muda. - dijo, cogiéndo a Jacob de la mano, intentando llevarle hacia dentro. Fue entonces cuando reaccioné.

Cogí a Jacob de la mano y le retuve a mi lado. Julia me sonrió y se fue dando saltitos, con el regalo que Jacob le acababa de dar. Saqué a Jacob al rellano y cerré la puerta de mi piso.

- ¿Te molesta que haya venido?

- Me sorprende.

- Me apetecía mucho verte. - dijo, empezando a acariciar mi mano, y besó el dorso. - Echo de menos hablar contigo.

- ¿Has llamado al número que te di?

- No necesito a ninguna psicóloga. Lo que yo quería era tener una excusa para verte a menudo.

- Si hubieras llamado al número que te di, habrías descubierto que ese era mi número. - dije, sonriendo al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Jacob.

- Vaya! No creí que quisieras quedar conmigo.

- Jacob.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira por la ventana.

Fuimos hacia la ventana de la escalera y vimos como iban cayendo los copos de nieve. Sin decir nada, Jacob se dio la vuelta y, sin que yo me lo esperara, pegó mi espalda a la pared y me besó. Respondí al beso al momento, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, sintiendo como me abrazaba por la cintura y pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que alguien carraspeó a nuestro lado. Miré hacia mi derecha y me encontré la única persona que me iba a reprochar lo que acababa de hacer.

- Ho-hola Carlisle.

- Estaba preocupado. - dijo. No me estaba mirando a mí, sino a Jacob.

- Jacob, puedes entrar en mi apartamento. Tómate una copa. Yo entraré enseguida. - dije.

Jacob me sonrió, en un claro intento de calmarme. Me dio un beso en la frente y entró en mi piso.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver?

- Padre. Necesito confesarte algo. - dije, antes de que Carlisle dijera nada más. - ahora.

Cogí a mi primo del brazo y nos metimos en el ascensor. Pulsé el botón de stop y le miré.

- Hable, hermana. - dijo, en ese tono tan serio que usaba cuando hacía algo malo.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando. Dudo de... he estado pensando en dejar la iglesia, pero tengo miedo porque Paul ha vuelto a aparecer.

- ¿Es que no te hemos tratado bien? - preguntó, consiguiendo que me sintiera culpable por querer dejar de ser monja.

- Padre. Carlisle. Claro que si, pero ya sabes que yo nunca he querido ser monja. Lo hice porque me sentí obligada.

- Era la única opción.

- No. No lo era.

Cuando Rosalie había entrado en coma y mis padres descubrieron que estaba embarazada, me echaron de casa, alegando que no podían cubrir tantos gastos y que los llantos del bebé serían muy molestos. Carlisle me acogió en el orfanato hasta que cumplí los dieciocho. Mi única opción de tener casa y tener a mi hija cerca era ser monja. Al menos eso era lo que me hicieron creer. Si yo me iba, se hubieran quedado a mi niña, para siempre. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

- Sabes muy bien que yo no creo en Dios.

- Pero...

- Ya soy mayorcita. Tengo estudios y puedo conseguir trabajo cuando quiera. - Sam me había ofrecido muchas veces un trabajo en la clínica mental.

- Entonces... ¿lo vas a dejar?

- Aun me lo estoy pensando.

- ¿Y ese chico del que estás enamorada?

- Creo que es bastante obvio. - dije, sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

- Si... también es obvio que le gustas. ¿Ya sabe lo tuyo?

- Dios, no! - exclamé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... porque... porque no! - exclamé, poniendo el ascensor en marcha.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Ni se te ocurra decirle nada. Ya lo haré yo... cuando... cuando encuentre el momento. - añadí en un susurro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salí a toda prisa.

- ¿Y que me dices de Paul? - dijo a mis espaldas.

Le ignoré y entré en mi apartamento. Rosalie se acercó a hablar conmigo, pero la ignoré, como llevaba haciendo todo el día. La idea de invitar a Rosalie y a Emmett había sido de Alice. Yo aun seguía enfadada con ellos.

Fui a sentarme en el sofá al lado de mi amiga Alice, que me abrazó al momento. A nuestro lado, en otro sofá, estaban Julia, sus amigas y Jacob jugando a la wii. "¿De donde diablos han sacado la consola?"

- Mami. ¿Has visto lo que me ha regalado Jake? - dijo mi niña, aunque no había dejado de jugar. - Ya le he dicho que no podía aceptarlo, pero ha insistido tanto...

Me lo creía. A Julia no le gustaba nada aceptar regalos, y menos regalos tan caros. Siempre decía que tenía que ganarse las cosas. "Que orgullosa estoy de ella."

- Pero reconozco que es muy divertido. Bien! - se puso en pie y empezó a dar brincos por la habitación. - He ganado, he ganado, he ganado!

Fue a abrazar a Jacob, que la cogió en brazos y mi Julia besó su mejilla. Estaba claro que Jacob le había caído bien. Jacob dejó a Julia sentada en mi regazo y él se sentó a mi lado. Alice desapareció al momento. Las amigas de Julia seguían jugando.

- Mamá, Jacob me ha dicho que trabaja como entrenador de un equipo de baloncesto.

- Eso es genial. - dije, viendo a donde quería ir a parar.

- Si... hace cuatro días ya. Es genial. - dijo Jacob, sonriendo. Precía tan feliz, que sonreí yo también. - Los niños de divierten mucho y... que narices. Yo también me divierto enseñándoles.

- Y tú lo que quieres es que te apunte al equipo. - dije, dándole un beso en la nariz a mi niña. - Pero ya sabes que eso no depende de mí.

- Ya me encargaré yo. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a ir a jugar con sus amigas.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos sentados en el sofá y, a los pocos segundos, teníamos nuestras manos unidas. Carlisle no dejaba de mirarnos. Tenía que contarle lo mío, pero no me atrevía. Necesitaba pensar en ello antes de decirle nada.

- Ese hombre nos mira con mala cara. - me susurró al oído.

- Déjale.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace estar aquí, contigo, con nuestras manos unidas. Creía que me echarías en cuanto me vieras en la puerta.

- Te dije que saldría contigo cuando nevara e, inexplicablemente, ese día ha llegado.

- Tu hija es alucinante.

- Lo se.

- ¿Quien se hubiera imaginado que iba a estar en una fiesta con mi ex-psiquiatra, mi doctora de la cárcel y uno de los guardias? - dijo, cogiendo la copa que le tendía Alice, que se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

- Ahora eres libre. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. - dijo Alice, dándome otra copa a mí. - Bueno, lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea legal.

- Eso no lo dudes.

- Renesmee, cielo, tenemos que irnos. - dijo Rosalie, apareciendo a nuestro lado.

- Pues vale. - solté la mano de Jacob y me puse en pie. Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. - Adiós.

- Renesmee, por favor.

- He aguantado porque he visto a Julia muy feliz, pero tú y yo ya no tenemos nada. - dije, bajando la voz para que mi niña no nos oyera. - Marchaos.

Tanto Rosalie, como Emmett, salieron del apartamento y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Estaba hecha polvo por la situación, pero me animé un poco cuando Julia puso un juego de baile en la consola y nos pusimos todos a jugar. La verdad es que me lo pasé realmente bien.

Todos se marcharon cuando dió la media noche. Todos menos Alice, que se quedó a ayudarme a recoger las cosas y guardamos todos los regalos en la habitación de Julia.

- Tengo que irme. - dijo al cabo de una hora. - Mañana tenemos que madrugar.

- Quédate a dormir conmigo.

- Tú tranquila, que no vas a pasar la noche sola. - dijo, yendo hacia la puerta. La abrió y nos encontramos con Jacob. - Hasta mañana, Nessie.

Alice se marchó dando brincos antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si-si, cla-claro.

Jacob entró en mi piso y fuimos los dos hacia el salón, aunque terminamos en mi cama, besándonos. Solo nos besábamos, ya que Jacob apenas me tocaba. Me extrañó. Me preocupó.

- ¿Jacob?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te gusto?

Jacob me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Si.

- ¿Me deseas?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me tocas?

- Porque me dio la sensación de que no estabas preparada. Me gustas mucho y no quiero que te sientas presionada. - acarició mis mejillas con sus suaves dedos y yo volví a besarle. "Cada vez me gusta más." - Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. - dije, sin pensarlo, pero es que en realidad eso era lo que sentía. - Pero...

- Cuéntamelo. - empezó a besar mi cuello con dulzura y sentí que empezaba a quedarme sin habla.

- Es que nunca he hecho el amor con nadie.

Jacob detuvo sus besos, pero no dijo nada. Empezó a levantar mi vestido y empezó a besar mi tripa, hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios. Seguimos besándonos mientras nos quitábamos la ropa. Nos quedamos desnudos y Jacob volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

"Le he dicho que nunca he hecho el amor con nadie y no ha hecho preguntas. Es extraño. Sobretodo porque tengo una hija."

-¿Estás preparada? Porque podemos dejarlo para otro día.

- Otro día no estará nevando.

- Solo te pido una cosa.

- ¿Cúal?

- Si hago algo que no te guste, que te moleste o que te haga sentir mal, quiero que me lo digas.

En ese momento empecé a sentirme mucho mejor. Jacob era lo que siempre había deseado encontrar en un hombre, solo que en el pasado no había tenido suerte y había conocido a Paul. "hijo de p..."

- Si...

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo o quieres hacerlo tú?

Jacob se sentó a mi lado, acariciando mi espalda. Puse las rodillas en la cama y me puse sobre él.

Jacob me sujetó por la cintura y le sentí ir entrando en mí.

La verdad es que al principio sentí una ligera molestia. "Después de diez años no me extraña." Pero se me fue pasando, gracias a como me estaba tratando Jacob.

Acariciaba mi espalda y no apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida.

- Te quiero. - dijo, mordisqueando levemente mi cuello. - Desde el momento en que te vi en tu despacho.

- No me conocías. - dije, sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

- Fue un flechazo.

- Yo también me fijé en ti el primer día. - dije, sin apenas poder hablar.

Volvimos a besarnos y, en apenas unos segundos, ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Nos quedamos tumbados en la cama, yo aun encima de él. Deseaba que ese momento no se terminara nunca.

- ¿Que va a pasar ahora?

- No lo se. - susurré.

- No puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti.

- No quiero hacerlo.

- Pero es lo que va a pasar, ¿verdad?

- Si. - intenté no ponerme a llorar, pero fracasé. - Lo siento, pero es que hay cosas de mi vida que tu no sabes.

- Como porque tienes una hija sin haber hecho nunca el amor. O porque llevas más de diez años sin estar con nadie. O porque me quieres, pero no quieres mantener una relación conmigo.

- Hay cosas que no puedo contarte.

- ¿Qué no puedes o no quieres?

- Creo que lo mejor es que te marches. - dije, aunque en realidad no quería que se marchara, pero sentía que era lo mejor. Me quité de encima de él y me senté en la cama.

Jacob me miró durante unos segundos y, tras dudarlo, se levantó de la cama. Fui a por mi batín, que tenía al lado de la cama, y me cubrí con él.

- No lo entiendo, la verdad. - dijo, al tiempo que se vestía. - Pero sé que es algo relacionado con tu primo el cura y con mi agente de la condicional. Y pienso averiguarlo.

- No te metas. Podrías acabar mal.

- Si sirve para poder estar a tu lado, no me importa. - dijo echándome una última mirada antes de irse del dormitorio.

Fui tras él pero, cuando salí del dormitorio, él ya no estaba. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me dejé caer en el sofá. "Es por su bien. Es por su bien. Es por su bien."

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**He tardado pero el capitulo ha llegado.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Han pasado muchas cosas en este capítulo. No os enfadeis conmigo. Las cosas entre Jake y Ness pronto se van a solucionar. Esto es solo un pequeño bache.**

**Espero que me conteis qué os ha parecido, y si teneis alguna pregunta, duda y/o comentario, ya sabeis como contactar conmigo. (**Por el botoncito que hay aquí debajo, jijijijij**)**

**Besitos a todas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**13.**

El lunes por la mañana me levanté temprano y fui directamente a la prisión. Emmett también había llegado temprano e intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo seguí ignorándole. Me encerré en mi despacho y me conecté a internet. La madre Heidi estaba conectada y le hablé. Le dije que tenía que hablar con ella de algo muy importante. Quería quedarme con Julia, para siempre.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana, Emmett apareció en mi despacho con Seth que, en cuanto me vio, sonrió.

- Buendos días, doctora Masen. - dijo, mientras Emmett le esposana a la silla. - ¿Como se encuentra hoy?

- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien también. - Emmett salió del despacho. - Pero también un poco triste. Echo de menos a Jacob.

- Bueno, era tu compañero de celda. Desdes de notar mucho su ausencia.

- Si. Él me ayudaba mucho cuando me daba miedo la oscuridad, que suele ser todas las noches.

- Tienes que relajarte y no pensar en eso que tanto miedo te da.

- Es difícil.

- Lo se... ¿Qué es eso que te da tanto miedo?

- Ahora no quiero hablar de eso. - murmuró. Me di cuenta de que lo último que tenía que hacer era presionarle en ese asunto.

- Tranquilo. ¿De qué quieres hablar hoy?

- Pues no lo se, pero me siento muy bien cada vez que vengo a hablar con usted.

- La verdad es que, desde que nos conocimos, cada vez me siento más cómoda hablando contigo. - me sinceré. Últimamente se comportaba.

- Esta noche he soñado con usted.

"Ya volvemos a las andadas."

- ¿Y de que se trataba el sueño?

- Estaba en mi hogar, caminando por el bosque, yendo hacia la casa en la que me crié. Entré en la casa y ahí estaba usted, con un vestido y el delantal de la cocina, con una bandeja de enormes galletas en las manos. - mientras hablaba no me miraba. Era como si estuviese visualizando ese sueño. - Era mi esposa y ello me hacía muy feliz.

No dije nada. Aun trataba de asimilar lo que me acababa de contar.

- Lamento haberla incomodado, pero solo es un sueño. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Ocurrió algo más en ese sueño?

- No.

- Ya no sientes la necesidad de tener sexo. - murmuré y Seth asintió. - Eso es bueno.

- Ahora pienso en algo más.

- ¿En qué?

- En el amor, por ejemplo. En como es mi chica ideal.

- Cuéntame.

- Se llama Ángela. Hace un mes que hablamos por carta y me siento muy bien. - sonreía de nuevo. - Y lo mejor es que hace dos semanas le conté lo que hice en el pasado y no me lo echa en cara.

- Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Gracias. ¿Volveremos a hablar mañana? - dijo cuando Emmett abrió la puerta del despacho. Se había acabo el tiempo.

- Claro.

Emmett se llevó a Seth y, al momento, volvió al despacho, solo. Me iba a quejar, pero Emmett me hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

- Quiero que sepas que Rosalie nunca estuvo de acuerdo en mentirte. Todo fue cosa del doctor Uley.

- Tres meses, Emmett. Han pasado tres meses y yo ni siquiera sabía que iban a operarla. - dije, reprimiendo las ganas que ponerme a gritar. - Y tú lo sabías, pero no me dijiste nada. ¿Que se supone qué es lo que ibas a hacer al hospital?

- El segundo día, Rosalie me dijo que un tío la vigilaba, así que yo me quedé vogilándole a él.

- Paul. - susurré, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

- ¿Paul? ¿Como el que casi te viola en el Centro Comercial?

- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso? - yo no se lo había dicho. Solo le había dicho que un chico nos estaba siguiendo.

- Alice está preocupada por ti.

- Traidora.

- Renesmee, tienes que dejar que te ayudemos.

- No se si puedo confiar en ti. - dije, sabiendo que eso le dolería.

- Eso no es justo. - susurró, con el dolor impregnando su voz. - Lo que he hecho lo he hecho para protegeros. - intentó acariciar mi mano, pero la aparté al momento. - Perdóname, por favor.

- No se si voy a poder hacerlo. Y ahora, vete.

- Vale. Traeré a Félix. - murmuró.

Se fue, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha. Me sentí culpable por haberle tratado tan mal, pero era la única forma que tenía de protegerme del dolor que sentía. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Emmett apareció de nuevo en mi despacho, esta vez con Félix, que sonrió al sentarse en la silla. Emmett se esposó a la silla y se marchó echándome una mirada de disculpa.

- Jane me ha llamado. - dijo en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras Emmett. Le miré y me fijé en que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y alegría. - Hemos estado hablando durante casi una hora. ¿No es genial?

- Es estupendo.

- No se lleva bien con su madre y dice que, cuando salga de la cácel, quiere vivir conmigo.

- Es genial.

- Pero yo no voy a salir de la cárcel. - dijo, bajando la voz, entristeciéndose al momento. Podía ver como anhelaba estar con su hija. - Se lo he dicho, pero dice que ella hará que me quiten la perpetua.

- ¿Como?

- Solo tengo que esperar siete años más. Cuando sea abogada, llevará mi caso. - volvían a brillarle los ojos. Tenía muchas esperanzas en ello.

- Y yo la ayudaré.

No era justo que Félix estuviera pagando por lo que había hecho su antiguo amigo. Merecía estar en la cárcel por haber matado a tres personas, pero no por los asesinatos que no había cometido.

- Es usted muy amable, doctora Masen.

- Solo hago lo que creo justo para cada uno.

- Ya...

- ¿Hoy tienes visita? - pregunté, sabiendo que ese lunes iban a llevarle a una prostituta.

- No.

- No?

- No. Le he dicho al alcaide que no quiero más privilegios. - sonrió orgullosos. Le devolví la sonrisa al momento. "cuanto ha cambiado en poco tiempo." - Soy como los demás. Además, ya no me interesa el sexo con esas mujeres.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te interesa?

- Conocerla a usted.

- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? - dije, sintiendo como se me resecaba la garganta.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando.

- Pero... si no me conoces. No sabes nada de mí.

- Ya lo se, pero es lo que siento. No lo puedo evitar.

- Félix, hemos avnazado mucho en estos días, pero yo solo soy tu psiquiatra. Solo eso.

- Ya lo se, pero soñar es gratis, no? - sonrió y tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no sonreír yo también. - Lo único que ahora me importa es que Jane me quiere.

- Y yo me alegro mucho por ti.

- Bueno, creo que ya me toca irme. - dijo, al tiempo que se abría la puerta.

- Nos vemos otro día.

Emmett entró en el despacho y se llevó a Félix.

Esa mañana vi a cuatro presos más y, cuando terminé con el último, me fui a desayunar con Alice. En cuanto me vio llegar, puso cara de culpabilidad y comenó a disculparse por haberle contado a Emmett lo de Paul.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. - dijo, escondiéndose detrás de una silla. - solo queremos ayudarte y no nos lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

- Lo de Paul solo es asunto mío.

- No, también es asunto de Julia. Quiero demasiado a esa niña como para arriesgrame a que el cabrón de tu ex le haga algo. Y Emmett opina lo mismo que yo, por eso se lo he contado. Por eso él y tu hermana te mintieron. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. - dije, levantando la voz inconscientemente. - Pero ya no sirve de nada. Paul me ha encontrado y no me va a dejar nunca en paz. Nunca voy a poder estar con Jacob, no voy a poder tener a Julia conmigo. Estoy condenada a seguir en la iglesia toda la vida. - me dejé caer en una de las sillas y me puse a llorar. - Le quiero y no puedo estar con él.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Alice, sentándose a mi lado. - ¿Por qué Paul no te deja en paz? ¿Por qué no puedes estar con Jacob?

- Paul es su agente de la condicional. - susurré.

Alice me abrazó al momento y yo seguí llorando en sus brazos. Me di cuenta de que no estábamos solas, pero no me importó. No podía dejar de llorar. Otro par de brazos rodearon mi cuerpo.

- Deja que yo me encargue de él. - dijo Emmett.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo quiero olvidarle. Que desaparezca de nuestras vidas. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? - dije, abrazándole ahora a él. - ¿Acaso estoy pidiendo el cielo?

- No, cariño...

.-..-..-..-.

Ring, ring.

- Es tu móvil. - dijo Alice, rebuscando en el bolsillo de mi bata. - No pone ningún nombre. ¿Diga? No, ahora no se puede poner. Claro, le diré que te llame en cuanto pueda. Adiós, Jake.

- ¿Era Jacob? - pregunté, mirando a Alice, secándome las lágrimas con los puños. - ¿Por qué no me has pasado el teléfono?

- Porque no estaba solo. Oí una voz a su lado.

- ¿Era una chica? - "Que diga que no, por favor."

- No. Era una rata. - dijo, refiriéndose seguramente a Paul. - Renesmee, cógete unos días de vacaciones. Vete una semana con Julia a la playa. Ha llegado la hora de que seas un poco egoista.

- No se hacer eso.

- Lo sabemos. - dijeron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

- Además, no puedo. Jasper va a solicitar la condicional y yo tengo que estar aquí. - me puse en pie y fui a lavarme un poco la cara. - Y no hace ni dos meses que estoy trabajando aquí. No puedo irme.

- Háblalo con tu primo. - dijo Alice, apareciendo a mi lado.

- No.

- Que tercaeres.

- Tengo que irme.

Salí corriendo de allí y fui hacia mi despacho. Cogí mis cosas y me marché corriendo hacia mi coche. No me detuve hasta que no hube llegado a la iglesia. Fui al confesionario en busca de Carlisle, pero no le encontré. Solo había una persona en la iglesia, rezando. En cuanto le reconocí, me escondí tras una puerta.

- ¿Que hace aquí, hermana?

- Vengo a hablar contigo. Tengo que irme unos días. - dije, mirando a mi primo. En mi intento de esconderme de Paul, me había metido en su despacho.

- De acuerdo. Lo entiendo. Necesitas tomarte un tiempo para pensar en todo lo que está ocurriendo. - dijo Carlisle, cogiéndome de la mano. - Y deduzco que no quieres marcharte sola.

- ¿Crees que Heidi permitirá que me lleve a Julia?

- Es tu hija. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- Cuanto me alegro de que me ayudaras hace diez años. Eres mucho mejor persona de lo que pensaba. - me sinceré, abrzándole con fuerza. - Para ser cura eres un tío guay.

Carlisle se puso a reír y besó mi frente. Llamó a la madre superiora y quedaron en que ella avisaría a Julia y que, al día siguiente, podría ir a buscarla.

Me alegró mucho que hubieran aceptado con tanta rapidez. Salí de allí flotando, como si estuviera en una nube, aun hablando con mi primo. Casi había olvivdado a quien había visto allí 'rezando'.

- Hermana, nos vemos en una semana. - dijo antes de abrazarme. - Pasadlo muy bien. Y descansa.

- Gracias, padre. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que estás haciendo por mí. - besé su mejilla y me fui antes de poder ver de nuevo a Paul. Era como si hubiera sabido donde iba a estar yo.

Salí de la iglesia y volví a mi coche. Tenía que preparar mi maletya y llamar a un hotel. Tenía que organizarlo todo. Tenía que irme cuanto antes.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Jacob es genial. Es un gran entrenador y dice que soy buena. - Julia llevaba más de una hora hablándome de sus entrenamientos de baloncesto. Y eso que solo había ido a entrenar un día. - Y además, es muy guapo.

- Ya vale.

- Pero es que es verdad. No lo niegues. - dijo, sonriendo. Puso un cd y puso un poco de su música. - si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste el día de mi fiesta... se nota que ambos os gustais.

- Ya vale, niña. Por cierto, ¿A donde vamos?

Julia me había dicho que Alice le había dicho que fueramos a un sitio que nos gustaría mucho, pero ella misma había programado el gps y se había negado a decirme a donde íbamos. No me había dejado programar las vacaciones y yo no podía negarle nada. Soy devil, lo reconozco., pero es que quiero demasiado a esta niña.

- A un lugar precioso y relajante. Ya verás, mami. Te va a encantar. Y vamos a poder hacer muchas fotos. - dije, enseñándome su cámara nueva, que le había regalado Carlisle por su cumpleaños. - Va a ser genial.

- Lo será.

- Nunca hemos tenido vacaciones y pienso disfrutar de estas al máximo. - terminó exclamando, riendo.

Me puse a reir yo también y aceleré un poco. Ya tenía ganas de llegar a ese lugar, fuera donde fuera, seguro que lo iba a disfrutar. Tenía lo que necesitaba a mi lado.

Cantamos juntas todas las canciones del cd.

Al fin llegamos al lugar señalado por el gps. Nos adentramos un poco por un pequeño bosque y aparqué frente a una hermosa casita roja. Julia se bajó del coche y fue corriendo hacia la casa, en cuya puerta había un chico. Saltó a sus brazos y se abrazaron.

- ¿Pero que significa esto? - dije, más hablando para mi misma que para ellos, ya que yo seguía dentro del coche. - Es como una pequeña Alice. Una conspiradora en potencia.

_- Mami, ven!_

Salí del coche y fui lentamente hacia ellos. Me fui tocando el pelo, la trenza que me había hecho ese día y caía sobre mi hombro. Estaba muy nerviosa. Creí que no volvería a verle.

- Hola, Renesmee.

- Hola, Jacob.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Bueno, bueno.**

**He tardado, pero sabeis que el pc no me va muy fino.**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Solo voy a deciros una cosita. Sabeis que en mis historias, cuando las cosas empiezan a ir bien... PATAPAM! Siempre ocurre algo. Pues esta historia no va a ser una excepción. ¿Alguna teoría?**

**Besitos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-..-..-..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**14.**

Cuando llegué a su lado, Jacob me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma. Sentí como empezaba a sonrojarme y aparté un poco la vista. Nos invitó a pasar a la casa y fuimos hacia un pequeño salón.

- Sois de lo peor. - dije cuando me senté en la butaca y Julia y Jacob se sentaron en el sofá que tenía justo delante. - Aun no se como no me doy cuenta de estas cosas. - "mi própia hija me ha tendido una trampa". - Si en el fondo es culpa mía. Soy idiota.

- A pagar. - dijo Julia, tendiéndome su mano.

Hacía tiempo que habíamos quedado que si una de las dos decía una palabrota, tenía que pagarle a la otra un dolar.

- Apúntamelo.

- A ver, mamo. Este es un lugar genial; precioso, relajante... y me pareció una buena idea pasar estos días con Jacob, que es la persona que las dos más queremos. Y no te quejes, que estás encantada.

Iba a replicar, pero vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Jacob y cerré la boca de nuevo.

- Yo me voy a fuera a pasear. - Julia se puso en pie y salió de la casa.

- Se supone que no puedes salir del pais. - murmuré.

- Aun seguimos en el pais.

- Ya...

- Me alegro de teneros en casa. Se que quedamos en no volver a vernos y que yo fui un poco borde, pero te he echado tanto de menos... - Jacob se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló a mi lado. - Te quiero demasiado como para poder estar alejado de ti.

- Jacob, no me hagas esto.

- Me quieres, lo se.

- Y?

- Que deberíamos estar juntos, como una pareja normal.

- Pero es que... - "tengo que decírselo"

- Dame una oportunidad. Salgamos juntos y, si la cosa no funciona, me dejas. - besó de nuevo el dorso de mi mano y me miró directo a los ojos.

- Es más complicado de lo que crees. - murmuré. - Pero... - "no puedo evitarlo. Le amo."

- Pero...

- De acuerdo. Intentémoslo.

- Bien! - exclamó, besándome en los labios. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

- Estoy un poco cansada, la verdad.

- No hay problema. Te acompaño al dormitorio. - me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia un dormitorio pequeño pero acojedor. Había una cama de matrimonio.

- Muy bonita.

- Gracias. Julia y tú dormireis aquí. Yo dormiré en la habitación de al lado.

_- Mami! Jake! Ayudadme con las maletas!_

Jacob y yo salimos del dormitorio y fuimos al salón. Ayudamos a Julia y llevamos las maletas. Julia, en vez de venir al dormitoria grande, fue al dormitorio de Jacob y se tumbó en la cama.

- Julia, nosotras vamos a dormir en la otra habitación. - dije, cogiéndola de la mano, pero no se movió.

- Ja!

- Levanta.

- Me gusta esta habitación.

- Ya veo por donde vas.

- Entonces ya debes de saber que no vas a conseguir que me mueva.

- Vamos. - solté a Juliza, cogí a Jacob de la mano y tiré de él de vuelta al dormitorio.

Jacob no dejaba de reirse y, cuando llegamos a la habitación, me abrazó por la cintura y nos dejamos caer en la cama.

- Tu hija es la bomba. - dijo, empezando a acariciar mi cintura. - Me recuerda mucho a Alice.

- Yo antes también era así.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Tuve a Julia. - murmuré. No podía decir que había cambiado la noche que Paul me violó.

- ¿Quieres dormir un rato?

- Si.

- De acuerdo. - intentó levantarse de la cama, pero no le dejé.

- Contigo.

Jacob sonrió, pasó su brazo bajo mi cabeza y le abracé por la cintura. No quería dormir, pero cuanto más me esforzaba en mantener los ojos abiertos, más se me cerraban.

- Creía que querías dormir. - dijo Jacob al cabo de unos minutos, acariciando mi espalda. - ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y duermes un poco?

- No quiero despertar y darme cuenta de que todo esto no ha sido más que un sueño.

- Cuando despiertes, seguiré estando aquí. No me habré movido. Lo prometo.

- De acuerdo.

Nos besamos y, al fin, me quedé dormida.

Tal y como me había prometido, Jacob seguía a mi lado cuando desperté. En cuando abrí los ojos, Jacob sonrió y me besó.

- ¿Como has dormido, doctora?

- Bien. ¿Cuanto rato he estado durmiendo?

- Un par de horas.

- ¿Y Julia?

- Detrás de ti.

Me di la vuelta y vi que los brazos que rodeaban mi cintura eran los de mi pequeña.

- Tenemos que hablar. - susurré, mirando de nuevo a Jacob.

- Cuando estés preparada. - dijo, deleitándome de nuevo con su hermosa sonrisa.

- Te dije que nunca había hecho el amor con nadie, pero tengo una preciosa niña. Eso es porque... porque... - en mi mente reviví aquel momento. Me puse a llorar sin querer. - Porque mi ex-novio me forzó. Tuve miedo y solo se lo conté a mi hermana. Ella fue a por ese tío. - evité decir el nombre de Paul. - perdió la pelea y se quedó en coma. Despertó hace unos meses. Cuando mis padres descubrieron lo de mi embarazo, me echaron de casa. Carlisle me acogió.

Jacob secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos y me abrazó en cuanto terminé de hablar.

- Solo tenía quince años...

- ¿Y él?

- Veinte.

- Hijo de puta. - dijo entre dientes. No podía estar más de acuerdo. - Lo siento tanto por ti... Yo nunca voy a hacerte eso. Nunca voy a hacer nada que te haga daño. Lo prometo.

Jacob me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia el cuarto de baño. Me sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y empezó a llenar la bañera. No dije nada, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Jacob. Volvía a tener esperanzas y cada vez tenía más claro que, en cuanto volviera a casa, hablaría con Carlisle para empezar una nueva vida.

Jacob comenzó a quitarme la ropa y yo le dejé hacer. Él mismo me metió en la bañera y, de rodillas a mi lado, comenzó a deshacer mi trenza.

- Creo que hiciste muy bien de tener a Julia, a pesar de lo joven que eras. - dijo, comenzando a enjabonar mi brazo.

- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. - logré decir.

- Tu primo ahora me cae muy bien. - dijo, intentando hacerme sonreir, y lo consiguió. - Así me gusta, que sonrías.

- Gracias. Por todo. Por aparecer en mi vida.

- Y no me voy a ir nunca.

- Báñate conmigo. - dije, pero me arrepentí en el momento que vi su cara.

- ¿Está nevando? - preguntó Jacob, logrando que sonriera de nuevo.

- No. Es que he perdido el juicio.

Jacob soltó una risita y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se sentó delante de mí, con su espalda pegado a mi pecho, y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

- Me vas a romper las costillas.

Besé su nuca en respuesta y Jacob volvió un poco la cabeza para que pudiera besar sus labios.

- Ojala no tuvierais que marcharos nunca. - dijo, acariciando mis manos, que tenía sobre su tripa. - Nosotros tres, solos, aquí.

"Yo tampoco quiero irme. Nunca."

- Pero no es posible. - continuó diciendo. - Tú tienes tu apartamento. Tu casa. Tus amigos.

- Sth...

- Ya. Perdona, Nessie.

- ¿Nessie?

- Emmett te llamó así. ¿Te molesta que yo también te llame así?

- No.

- Mejor. Porque me encanta ese nombre.

- Y a mi me encanta veros así.

Miré hacia la puerta y deseé que me tragara la tierra en ese momento. Julia estaba en la puerta, con la cámara en la mano. Salpiqué en su dirección, pero no llegué a mojarla porque salió corriendo. Jacob no paraba de reír, hasta que le di un manotazo en la tripa.

- Au! - se quejó, pero yo sabía que no le había hecho daño.

- No le rías las gracias. - le regañé.

- Perdona. No lo he podido evitar. Me encanta esa niña.

- Aun así.

- Va. No te enfades conmigo.

- Como si pudiera. - murmuré, rodeándole con mis piernas, acariciando su pecho, echándole agua. - ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ya lo sabes. A nosotros.

- Podríamos salir juntos.

- Ya...

- Aunque lo que tenía en mente es algo distinto.

- ¿El qué?

- Pensaba hacerte el amor ahora mismo y luego os iba a llevar a ti y a Julia de paseo.

- Eres un descarado.

- Disimula. - Jacob se fue poniendo en pie y me ayudó a levantarme.

Una vez fuera de la bañera, salté a sus brazos y fuimos hacia la cama. Comenzamos a besarnos mientras que Jacob recorría mi cuerpo con una mano, y con la otra comenzaba a acariciar mi intimidad.

- Julia podría pillarnos. - dije, aunque no me resistí a sus caricias ni a sus besos.

- La oígo en el columpio. Nadie nos va a pillar.

**-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y siento haber tardado en actualizar. Problemas con el pc.**

**Pd: Aquí os dejo la dirección del blog que he creado, poniéndo imágenes de las hitorias que tengo escritas. Podéis pedirme imágenes de lo que sea. Ropa que llevan los protas, paisajes de los lugares que describo... lo que sea. **

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-..-..-..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**15.**

Llevábamos ya tres día en casa de Jacob cuando Alice vino a vernos por sorpresa. En cuanto la vi me di cuenta de que tenía grandes noticias que darnos y, ya que no me lo había contado por teléfono, tenía una ligera idea de qué era lo que quería contarnos.

- Estoy embarazada! - exclamó en cuanto abrí la puerta de casa, y se lanzó a mis brazos. - Me enteré ayer mismo.

- ¿Vas a tener un bebé? - preguntó Julia, que estaba a nuestro lado, al igual que Jacob. - Que bien!

- Gracias, pequeña.

Solté a Alice y Julia fue a abrazarla al momento.

Me sentía muy feliz en esos momentos. Jacob y yo estábamos juntos. Alice iba a tener un bebé con Jasper. Tenía a mi hija a mi lado. Y mi hermana estaba perfectamente. Nada podía arruinar ese maravilloso momento. Bueno, eso era lo que yo creía.

Oí como un coche recorría el camino que venía hacia la casa. Tuve que sujetarme con fuerza a Jacob para no caer, ya que las rodillas me habían comenzado a temblar de la ira y del miedo.

- ¿Como nos ha encontrado? - preguntó Julia. La miré y me sorprendí de verla tan enfadada. Nunca antes la había visto así.

- ¿Pero de qué os conoceis? - dijo Jacob. No respondí.

Paul salió del coche y, en cuanto nos vio, esbozó una gran sonrisa. Alice cogió a Julia del brazo, lo cual agradecí, ya que la niña había hecho el intento de salir corriendo hacia su padre.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quien tenemos aquí? - preguntó, en ese tono burlón que tan bien conocía. - Hola, hija.

- Idiota. - dijo Julia entre dientes, aunque todos pudimos oirla.

- Te veo muy bien. - dijo, ahora mirándome a mí. - Realmente preciosa.

- Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos.

Cogí a Julia de la mano y comencé a caminar, aunque no pudimos dar ni dos pasos.

- ¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué has llamado hija a Julia? - preguntó Jacob. Me volví y vi que le estaba hablando a Paul. - Paul, ¿Que pasa?

- Mejor pregúntaselo a tu novia.

- Te lo he preguntado a ti. - miré a Jacob y le vi mirar con ira a Paul, que no dejaba de sonreir. - ¿Que narices está pasando?

- Nada, nada. - puso la mano sobre el hombro de Jacob y le hizo entrar en la casa.

- Pero...

- Vámonos. - dijo Alice, que me cogió del brazo.

Fuimos hacia el coche de Alice, aunque no llegué a entrar en él. No quería seguir huyendo de Paul, pero tampoco quería que este estuviera cerca de mi hija.

- Alice, llévate a Julia. - dije, abriendo la puerta del coche para meter a mi hija. - Yo tengo que hablar con cierta persona.

- No, mamá!

- Julia, ve con Alice.

- No! - me abrazó con tanta fuerza que no podía moverme.

- Julia, por favor. - miré hacia la casa y vi que Jacob estaba en la puerta, mirándonos aun sin entender nada. Paul estaba tras él.

Logré que Julia me soltara y avancé unos pasos hacia la casa. Jacob hizo lo mismo y nos encontramos a medio camino.

- Nessie, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - dijo, cogiéndome de ambas manos. Me entristeció no poder contarle toda la verdad, sobre todo porque podía ver en sus ojos cuanto estaba sufriendo.

- Llámame cuando se haya ido. - me limité a decir, intentando no mirar a Paul, cuya sonrisa se ensanchaba por momentos. - Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

Nos dimos un breve beso en los labios y di media vuelta.

- Adiós, hermana Renesmee!

Me quedé paralizada al oír a Paul. Quise darme la vuelta, ir hacia Jacob y decirle que lo que había dicho Paul no era cierto, pero no podía. No quería seguir mintiéndole.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo qué has dicho, Paul? - preguntó Jacob.

- Ah! ¿Pero es que era un secreto? - se burló Paul.

Me puse a llorar de la rabia y el dolor. Alice y Julia salieron del coche y vinieron corriendo hacia mí. Julia me abrazó con fuerza, pero Alice pasó de largo por mi lado. Me di la vuelta con rapidez, aunque no lo suficientemente deprisa como para impedir que Alice cometiera una locura.

Alice le dio un puñetazo a Paul en plena nariz, que comenzó a sangrarle al momento. Fui corriendo hacia Alice, para apartarla, ya que me temía lo peor, pero volví a ser demasiado lenta. Paul, que se había cabreado por lo del puñetazo, ya estaba hundiendo su puño en el vientre de Alice, que cayó al suelo de inmediato.

Julia se abalanzó sobre Paul y comenzó a pegarle allá donde podía. Ayudé a Alice a ponerse en pie del suelo y cogí a Julia en brazos antes de que Paul respondiera a su pequeño ataque, aunque en ningún momento había hecho el intento de apartarla.

Jacob no se movió en ningún momento.

Me puse al volante del coche de Alice, mientras que ella y mi hija se sentaban en el asiento trasero.

Eché un último vistazo hacia la casa. Jacob seguía en la misma posición, mirando al suelo, donde había lo que parecía ser una mancha de sangre. Una mancha demasiado grande para que hubiera sido de la nariz de Paul. Me asusté y miré a Alice.

Puse el coche en marcha y conduje todo lo deprisa que pude hacía el hospital más cercano.

.-.-.-.-.

**(Ocho meses más tarde...)**

- Vamos, Renesmee. Como no te des prisa, vamos a llegar tarde.

Terminé de pintarme los labios, me puse las gafas de sol y fui a toda prisa hacia el salón, donde Alice, Jasper y Julia me estaban esperando.

Ese era un día muy importante para toda la familia. Para mí había doble felicidad. Ya que ese día, al fin, comenzaba oficialmente mi nueva vida.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho durante los últimos meses. Me había reconciliado con Rosalie y Emmett, que no me había dejado sola durante los malos momentos.

Jasper había conseguido la libertad condicional y se había casado con Alice hacía ya cinco meses en una preciosa pero íntima ceremonioa en el jardín de su nueva casa.

Yo conseguí las custodia absoluta de mi niña, que ya estaba hecha una mujercita. Y en esos momentos me encontraba más preparada que nunca para salir a la calle como Renesmee Masen, una chica normal de veintiseis años.

Nos montamos en el coche de Jasper y fuimos hacia la iglesia del pueblo, de boda. Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo estaban a punto de casarse. Faltaban diez minutos y ya íbamos tarde. Por primera vez, había tardado más en arreglarme que Alice, pero es que yo tenía una buena excusa. Apenas podía moverme con mi enorme barriga.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Julia, acariciando mi vientre.

- Claro. ¿Por?

- Te noto un poco sofocada.

- Es que tengo calor.

- Jasper, baja un poco las ventanillas. - dijo Alice. - Y por favor, pásale a Renesmee la botella de agua que llevo en el bolso.

- Claro, cielo.

Alice me cuidaba mucho desde que le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada, pero yo sabía que al mismo tiempo estaba triste ya que, debido al puñetazo que le dio cierto gilipollas, había perdido a su bebé. Me sabía muy mal por ella, pero también era feliz al ver que quería tanto a mi pequeño, aun sin haber nacido todavía. Es más, Alice había insistido en preparar su habitación.

- Ten, doctora. - dijo Jasper. Siempre me llamaba así.

- Gracias Jasper. - dije, cogiéndo la botella de agua que me estaba dando.

- De nada.

- Mami.

- Si?

- Wolf llamó anoche. - me susurró.

Sabía perfectamente de quien me estaba hablando. Solía referirse a Jacob con ese nombre en clave. solo le había visto una vez desde lo sucedido en su casa, y fue cuando se presentó en la cárcel para pedir trabajo. Ahora él trabajaba allí como guardia, incluso había montado un equipo de baloncesto con los presos, y yo había montado una consulta en el apartamento que había al lado del mío. Osea, que ya hacía seis meses que no veía a Jacob, aunque siempre había sospechado que Julia hablaba con él a escondidas.

- Y?

- Nada, nada. Es solo que... bueno... le echo de menos... - murmuró, como si se sintiera culpable por ello.

No podía reprocharle nada. Yo también le echaba de menos, pero seguía dolida por el hecho de no haber ayudado a Alice cuando Paul le pegó, aunque en el fondo la culpa era mía, por no haberle dicho a tiempo que era monja. Con ello le di a Paul la oportunidad de hacernos daño. Aun ahora me pregunto como descubrió Paul lo mío.

- Pues llámale. - dijo Alice. - seguro que se pone contento si le llamas.

- ¿Puedo? - dijo, mirándome a mí.

- Si es lo que quieres...

Alice no culpaba a Jacob de nada. Es más, me había dicho muchas veces que respondiera a sus llamadas y le contara lo del bebé, pero es que no me atrevía a hacerlo.

- Pues le llamaré en cuanto volvamos a casa. - dijo Julia. Se la veía feli y eso era lo único que yo quería. - Uff. Creo que hemos llegado a tiempo.

Cuando terminó la ceremónia, fuimos hacia la finca en la que mi hermana criaba y entrenaba caballos, y allí celebramos el banquete al aire libre.

Emmett fue tan insistente que al final acepté salir a bailar con él. Fue durante nuestro segundo baile cuando noté que alguien nos estaba observando. En un principio, el sol no me dejaba ver con claridad pero, cuando al fin conseguí ver su rostro, casi me desmayo."¿Es que nunca va a dejarme en paz?"

Entre Emmett y otra persona, que no vi porque había cerrado los ojos para no ver a Paul, me cogieron en brazos y me llevaron hacia el interior de la casa. Me dejaron con cuidado en un sofá muy cómodo y pusieron un paño frio sobre mi frente.

_- Gracias, tio. - oí que decía Emmett. - ¿Se puede saber que hace ese capullo en mi boda?_

_- Por eso te dije que no era buena idea que yo viniera. Me sigue a todas partes. Ya no sé que hacer._

Si no hubiera estado tumbada en ese momento, me hubiera caido al suelo al oír su voz.

_- Y aun me quedan cuatro meses de persecución._

_- Pronto acabará. Ya lo verás, Jacob._

_- He deseado ver a Renesmee todos los días durante estos ocho meses, pero sabía que Paul me seguiría. Por eso solo me limitaba a llamarla cuando podía._

_- Tranquilo. Ella sabe que la quieres._

_- ¿Como? La abandoné y ella me odia por ello. - _"Parece triste."

_- No te odia. Solo está dolida. Y no la abandonaste, solo... no supiste reaccionar ante el bombazo. _- "sutil forma de decir que era monja."

_- Y me odio por ello._

Quería abrir los ojos. Decirle que me perdonara y que aun le amaba, pero no me atreví. No me atrevía a enfrentarme a él. "Soy una cobarde."

- _Está preciosa._

_- Es preciosa._

_- Espero que al menos sea feliz con su nueva vida. - dijo, acariciando mi tripa._

"Mierda."

**-..-..-..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**¿Que os ha parecido el capi? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos a todas.**

**Por cierto, solo quedan dos capis, que espero que tambien os gusten mucho. Ya me direis.**

**Pd: Aquí os dejo la dirección del blog que he creado, poniéndo imágenes de las hitorias que tengo escritas. Podéis pedirme imágenes de lo que sea. Ropa que llevan los protas, paisajes de los lugares que describo... lo que sea. **

http:/ liviascofieldmiller. blogspot. com/ 2011/ 11/ la- mano- tras- la- pantalla. html **(Sin los espacios.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-..-..-..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**16.**

"Mierda. Jacob cree que tengo novio y que mi hijo no es de él."

_- Ella ha conseguido ser feliz, pero creo que te estás equivocando. - dijo Emmett._

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- No debería ser yo quien te lo diga, pero ella está embarazada de..._

_-_ Ti. - dije, abriéndo los ojos, poniendo mi mano sobre la que Jacob aun tenía sobre mi tripa. - Emmett. ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?

- Claro. Voy a bailar con mi Rosalie y a echar a cierta rata de mi fiesta. -dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Jacob me ayudó a sentarme. Le miré a los ojos y me dio la sensación de que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y, para mi sorpresa, me besó. No supe reaccionar, estaba alucinando, supongo que por eso se apartó de mí. Ya no era el único que se había puesto a llorar.

- Renesmee, perdóname. Yo... yo... no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada cuando Paul pegó a Alice. Quería moverme, pegar a Paul, pero tuve que contenerme. Asemás, seguía impactado por lo que dijo Paul. Se la verdad y quiero pedirte perdón.

- La culpa es mía. Debí contarte a lo que me dedicaba, y que Paul es el padre de Julia y...

- Sht.. - me abrazó dulcemente.

- Y que estoy embarazada de ti. - yo también le abracé, pero con todas mis fuerzas. No quería soltarle. No quería que nunca se apartara de mí.

- He sido un gilipollas... perdóname por favor. Has sufrido por mi culpa.

- Y tu por la mía.

- Dejad de disculparos y besaros de una vez.

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta, donde estaba Julia, que se estaba comiendo un enorme trozo de tarta de chocolate. Jacob se puso a reír y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos. Julia desapareció, sonriendo y dando brincos y, tal y como ella había dicho, besé a Jacob. Nos estuvimos besando hasta que Rosalie entró corriendo al salón.

- Tenemos que desaparecer. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano.

Ambos me ayudaron a levantarme y me dejé llevar por Rosalie hacia el cuarto de baño.

_- ¿Que haces aquí, Paul?_

_- ¿A que viene tanta hostilidad?_

_- Perdona, Paul. Es que me ha sorprendido verte._

_- Tranquilo. ¿Donde está está Renesmee?_

_- No lo se. Hace rato que estoy solo aquí. Necesitaba pensar._

_- Ya... lo entiendo. Cuando me enteré de que tenía una hija, yo también me quedé igual._

Rosalie tuvo que cogerme del brazo para que no saliera del baño.

_- Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en mi niña. - continuó diciendo Paul. Me sorprendí a mi misma al creerle. - Pero ella me odia._

"¿Por qué será?

Jacob no decía nada. Me imaginaba que se estaría conteniendo.

_- ¿Por qué rompisteis tú y Renesmee?_

_- Éramos jóvenes. - se limitó a decir. - Bueno, tenemos que irnos._

_- Vale._

Diz segundo más tarde, ya no había nadie en el salón. Esperamos un rato más en el baño y terminamos saliendo al salón donde, efectivamente, no había nadie. Tuve que sentarme para no marearme más de lo que ya estaba. Terminé quedándome dormida en el sofá, abrazada a un cogín, pensando en Jacob.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Renesmee, tienes que ir.

- Me niego.

- Por favor.

- Carlisle, he dicho que no.

- Pero...

- Carlisle. Ya no trabajo en la cárcel, ni soy monja, ni tengo nada que ver con todo aquello. - dejé a Carlisle en el salón y fui hacia mi dormitorio.

- Pero...

Pasé a la habitación contigua a la mía y miré al interior de la pequeña cuna. Roni estaba dormida. Parecía no haberse enterado de la discusión que estaba teniendo con mi primo, que en ese momento estaba detrás de mí.

- Carlisle. Sé que Felix ha pedido que vaya, pero debes entender que me duele ir allí. - dije, aun dándole la espalda. - Jacob trabaja allí, por consiguiente, Paul también estará por allí. Y no quiero verle. Ni que vea a Roni.

- Te entiendo. Pero entiende que Félix te necesita para que le reduzcan la pena.

A partir de un exaustivo trabajo entre Rosalie, Jane (la hija de Félix) y yo, habíamos conseguido demostrar que Félix no había cometido los quince asesinatos que se le imputaban. Iban a hacer otro juicio e iban a volver a juzgarle. Me sentí culpable por no ir, pero es que no me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarme a Paul.

- Lo siento, Carlisle, pero no.

En ese momento, Roni se puso a llorar. La cogí en brazos y fui hacia la cocina en busca de su biberón. Roni era igualita a Jacob, salvo porque tenía el pelo rizado como yo. Y creo que la nariz también era como la mía.

- Ve tú. Ya conoces el caso.

Le di el biberón a Roni, le cambié los pañales, la vestí y la puse en la mochila que me había puesto, para poder pasearla y poder tener las manos libres.

Salí de casa, dejando atrás a Carlisle y fui a hacer un par de compras. Fui al parque un rato, viendo jugar a los otros niños, y en ese momento apareció Jacob.

- ¿No trabajas? - dije, cuando se sentó a mi lado.

- Si, pero hoy he preferido salir a desayunar. En una semana me libro de Paul. - dijo, jugando con la manita de Roni, que ya tenía casi tres meses.

- Lo se. ¿Sigue paseándose por la cárcel? - pregunté, deseando que dijera que no, ya que así podría ir a ayudar a Félix.

- Si.

- Mierda. - dije entre dientes.

- Félix entenderá que no vayas. - dijo, cogiéndome ahora a mí de la mano. Jacob sabía que no quería ir por Paul. - Por cierto. Te manda saludos y nos da la enhorabuena por lo de Roni.

- Que amable.

- La verdad es que si. Desde que llegaste a la cárcel, todos hemos cambiado.

Me sonrojé. Aun, a esas alturas de la vida, seguía sonrojándome al oír a Jacob hablarme de esa manera.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Julia al colegio hoy?

- Hoy no trabajo. Puedo ir hoy. - dije, sonriendo al ver como mi nilña reía. - O mejor. Podemos ir juntos.

- Claro que si, cariño. Bueno, tengo que volver. Nos vemos esta tarde. - nos besamos, besó la frente de Roni y se marchó, despidiéndose de nosotras con la mano.

Viéndole marchar, recordé lo que me había dicho de Félix. Cada vez me sentía peor por abandonarle a su suerte, pero es que no quería ver a Paul. "Deberías empezar a ser menos egoista. Él te necesita, confía en ti, y tu le abandonas porque tienes miedo."

- No tengo miedo. - pensé en voz alta. - Tengo que aprender a vivir enfrentándome a él.

Me puse en pie y fui a paso ligero hacia mi casa, donde seguía estando Carlisle.

- Carlisle, cuida de Roni. Tengo que irme. - dije, dejando a la niña en la cuna.

- ¿A donde?

- A ayudar a Félix. - cogí las llaves del coche y me marché.

Conduje todo lo deprisa que pude hacia la cárcel. Para comenzar a superar mis miedos, en el aparcamiento me encontré con Paul. Era como si me estuviese esperando. Me bajé del coche y caminé en dirección a la puerta.

- Sabía que al final vendrías. - dijo antes de que llegara a pasar por su lado. Cuando lo hice, me cogió con fuerza del brazo. - ¿A donde vas? Quédate un rato a hablar conmigo, no?

- No tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

- Claro que si. - me cogió de la mano y la besó. - Nos los pasamos muy bien cuando nos conocimos.

- Si, hasta que me violaste.

- Eso es una nimiedad. No lo tengamos en cuenta.

- Maldito gilipollas. - dije, intentando soltarme de su brazo, pero no lo conseguí. - Suéltame.

- Sht.. No seas tan mal hablada. - me cogió con fuerza por la cintura y me besó. - Delicioso.

- Suéltame! - girté, con la esperanza de que alguien nos oyera y viniera a ayudarme.

- Vamos... Sé que te gusta. - dijo, colocándome sobre el capó de un coche.

Estaba empezando a tener mucho miedo. Sentía como intentaba bajarme los pantalones. Me resistí y, como hacía once años, me golpeó en la cara y me dejó grogui.

Quería seguir resistiéndome, pero apenas podía moverme. Sentía a Paul encima, sus labios en mi cuello pero, de repente, ya no estaba. Me bajé del coche como pude, con los pantalones por las rodillas. Me los subí como pude y miré a Paul, que estaba en el suelo, a mi lado, pero no estaba solo.

- Jacob, para! - intenté apartarle de Paul, pero no pude. Caí sentada a su lado. - Para! Podrían volver a encerrarte!

- Cariño... - Jacob vino a mi lado mi abrazó.

Miré a Paul. No se movía y estaba sangrando.

- Jacob. No se mueve. - dije, mirando el pecho de Paul,. - No se mueve. - me estaba entrando el pánico.- No respira.

- Joder! Mierda!

- Jacob, vete.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te vayas! - me puse de rodillas y miré a Jacob. - Jacob, si te vuelven a encerrar y por matar a alguien a golpes, no volverán a soltarte, pero si me encierran a mí...

- No! De eso nada! - me ayudó a ponerme en pie, pero le empujé para apartarle.

- Que te vayas de una vez, Jacob!

- Pero... - sus ojos brillaban y yo hacía rato que estaba llorando. - Pero Nessie... No puedo dejar que lo hagas...

- Pero vas a hacerlo. - alcé una mano y acaricié su mejilla. - Cuida de Julia y Roni, por favor. Y diles que las quiero mucho. Díselo cada día.

- Vale.

- Y a todos los demás también, pero sobretodo a nuestras niñas. - dije, secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- Te quiero mucho, Nessie.

- Yo también te quiero, Jacob. - le di un breve beso en los labios y le aparté de mí. - Corre!

Me puse a horcajadas sobre Paul, le cogí por la cabeza y le golpeé contra el suelo en el momento en que dos personas salían del edificio y venía corriendo hacía mí. Eran el alcaide y un guardia. Me aparté del cuerpo de Paul y el guardía se arrodillo al lado, tomándole el pulso.

- Lo ha matado.

**-..-..-..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**¿Que os ha parecido el capi? Espero que os haya gustado. Que final tan bonito y tan triste a la vez...**

**El siguiente capítulo ya es el epílogo, que también espero que os guste mucho.**

**Besitos a todas.**

**Pd: Aquí os dejo la dirección del blog que he creado, poniéndo imágenes de las hitorias que tengo escritas. Podéis pedirme imágenes de lo que sea. Ropa que llevan los protas, paisajes de los lugares que describo... lo que sea. **

http:/ liviascofieldmiller. blogspot. com/ 2011/ 11/ la- mano- tras- la- pantalla. html **(Sin los espacios.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes son humanos.**

**-..-..-..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

17. EPÍLOGO.

Hacía ya un rato que estaban todos en el coche, pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía moverme. Seguía en el recibidor de mi casa, frente al espejo. Quería estar perfecta ese día.

- Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? - Jane me abrazó por la cintura desde atrás y miré nuestro reflejo en el espejo. - Deberíamos irnos ya. Tu madre saldrá en menos de una hora. ¿No querrás que salga y vea a todo el mundo menos a ti?

- Claro que no.

- Pues venga, Julia. Vamonos.

- ¿Ha venido tu primo Alec? - dije, mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

- Si. También está en el coche, esperándote. - dijo, sonriendo. - A ver si os decidís de una vez.

- ¿Como dices?

- Ambos os gustais. Él te lo ha dicho, pero tu no acabas de decidirte.

- Me gusta mucho. - murmuré. - Pero tengo miedo.

- No lo tengas. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. - Pero decídete ya o al final se va a buscar a otra.

- Calla. No digas eso ni en broma.

Salimos del edificio y fuimos hacia el monovolumen de Alice, que nos estaba esperando, y nos montamos en él. En cuanto me monté en el coche, Alec sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa como pude, ya que seguía estando de los nervios.

Habían pasado ya seis años desde que que a mi madre la habían metido en la cárcel. Cuando Jane había cumplido los dieciocho y había comenzado la carrera, había hablado con uno de sus profesores de derecho y entre los dos habían llevado el caso de mi madre y habían luchado por sacarle de la cárcel. Y tres años más tarde, lo habían conseguido.

Sentí unos pequeños brazos abrazarme. Miré a mi hermanita Roni. Se la veía preocupada y muy asustada. Ella apenas había conocido a nuestra madre.

- Julia.

- Dime, cariño.

- ¿Crees que mamá se acordará de mí?

- Estoy convencida de que no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. - dije, abrazando a mi hermanita, que estaba temblando. - Y se pondrá muy feliz en cuando nos vea a las dos.

- Eso espero. - dijo, tocando el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, en el que llevaba una foto de mamá y ella cuando nació.

- Y yo, Verónica. Y yo.

Alec estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mirándonos. Estiró su brazo hacia mí y tomé su mano al momento, acariciándola. Vi de reojo como Jane sonreía y murmuraba un: ya era hora.

- ¿Donde está Jasper? - pregunté para romper el silencio tan incómodo que se había creado. - ¿Y papá?

- Ya están con tus tios en la prición.

- Vaya.

- Tardabas tanto que se impacientaron. - dijo. Por el retrovisor vi que sonreia.

- Es que estaba muy nerviosa. - murmuré, sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

- Yo también estoy histérica.

- Por suerte para todos, ya estamos llegando. - dijo Alec, que también había comenzado a acariciar mi mano. - Me muero de ganas de conocer a tu madre.

- Es la mejor persona que conocerás nunca. - dijo Jane. Me sentí más orgullosa que nunca de que fuera mi mejor amiga.

- No lo dudo.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, los cinco nos quitamos los cinturones y salimos corriendo del coche. Cogí a Roni en brazos, que se abrazó a mi cuello, y fuimos hacia la puerta, donde ya estaban todos los demás. Me puse al lado de papá, que estaba tan o más nervioso que yo.

Tras unos interminables diez minutos, las puertas de la prisión se abrieron. En cuanto la vi salir, me puse a llorar. Estaba igual de guapa que siempre, como si el tiempo nu hubiera pasado y, cuando nos vio y sonrió, supe que seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

- Que guapa es. - dijo roni, que también estaba llorando. - Más guapa que en las fotos.

- Ya te lo dije.

- Ya lo se, pero es que es aun mejor.

- Venga. Ves tu primera.

Dejé a Roni en el suelo y fue poco a poco hacia nuestra madre que, al verla, echó a correr y cogió a Roni en brazos, dando vueltas, mientras ambas se ponían a reír. No me pude contener y eché a correr hacia ellas, al igual que todos los demás.

- Mi pequeña... mi pequeño angel... - decia mi madre, besando las mejillas de Roni, que había vuelto a ponerse a llorar, al igual que yo. - Perdóname por no haber estado contigo todos estos años.

- No pasa nada, mami. Ya estás con nosotros.

- Julia, cariño. - dijo, abrazándome con un brazo, mientras que yo la abrazaba por la cintura. - Estás hecha toda una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa.

- Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

- Y yo... Perdonad que no os haya dejado venir, pero es que no quería que me vierais ahí dentro.

- No pasa nada. Ya pasó todo. - dije, besando su mejilla. - Ven Roni. - Cogí a mi hermana de nuevo en brazos, dejando paso a mi padre, que cogió a mamá en brazos y, al momento, comenzaron a besarse.

Jane y Alec vinieron hacia mí. Jane cogió a Roni, que no dejaba de mirar a mamá y Alec me cogió por la cintura, me volvió hacia él y me besó. Me quedé helada en un principio, pero pronto le devolví el beso. Cuando Alec y yo nos separamos, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, vi a Alec sonreír.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunté. - ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Mira.

Me di la vuelta, con las manos de Alec en mi cintura, y vi una imagen que me emocionó aun más de lo que ya estaba. Mi madre se había arrodillado frente a mi padre, que estaba alucinando. "Madre mía."

- Julia! Se van a casar! - gritaba Roni, que estaba en el suelo, brincando y riendo. - Mami le acaba de pedir a papi que se case con ella. ¿A que es genial?

- Si que lo es. Es algo maravilloso.

- Yo me encargo de organizar la boda! - dijo Alice, que birncaba, cogida de la mano de Roni.

- Yo te ayudo. - exclamó mi hermanita.

- Y yo me encargo de Nessie. Del maquillaje, del vestido y de todo lo demás! - exclamó tía Rosalie, apareciendo a nuestro lado, también dando brincos.

Cogieron a mi madre de la mano y las cuatro se puesieron a dar brincos. Alec me cogió de la mano y mi padre se acercó y me abrazó con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

- Mamá se te ha adelantado. - dije, ya que mi padre llevaba seis años esperando a que mamá saliera de la cárcel para poder pedirle matrimonio.

- Ya ves... la verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

- Creo que nadie se lo esperaba. - dijo Jane, pasando por nuestro lado, yendo a unirse a las chicas.

- ¿No vas con ellas? - me dijo Alec.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo. Aunque me pido la despedida de soltera! - añadí, levantando la voz.

- Y yo me encargo de casaros, por supuesto. - me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con el primo Carlisle.

Las chicas dejaron de dar brincos y mamá fue corriendo a abrazar a Carlisle, que no había venido solo. Félix, el padre de Jane, también había venido por sorpresa. Mamá también fue a abrazar a Félix. Les estaba observando cuando unas manos me cogieron por la cintura y me alejaron de la multitud.

Estando tras el monovolumen de Alice, Alec me sujetó mejor por la cintura y comenzamos a besarnos. Sentí como acariciaba mi mano derecha y sentí algo frio alrededor de mi dedo anular.

- Me gusta mucho. - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas.

- Tu también me gustas mucho.

- Me gustaría que nos dejáramos de tonterías de una vez y salieramos juntos. Como novios.

- ¿Y a que viene el anillo?

- Es un anillo de noviazgo.

- Pero es que yo no tengo nada para ti. - dije, llevando la mano en la que tenía el anillo sobre su hombro.

- Tú eres lo único que necesito.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé. Seguíamos besándonos cuando alguien carraspeó a nuestro lado. Aun con los brazos alrededor del cuello de mi ya novio, miré a mis padres, que nos miraban con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- Así que este es el novio de mi pequeña. - dijo mamá, teniéndole su mano a Alec. - Renesmee Masen. Encantada de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo, futura señora de Black. - dije, provocando que mis padres comenzaran a reir.

- Vamos a ir a comer a casa de Emmett y Rosalie. - dijo papá, abrazando a mamá de nuevo. - Vienes con nosotros, no? - dijo, mirando a Alec. - Van a venir todos. Vamos a celebrar la libertad de mi Nessie.

- Claro. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

- Vamos. - dije, cogiendo de la mano a mi ya novio Alec.

Ales y yo fuimos con Carlisle en su coche. Por respeto a él y a su profesión, ni nos besamos ni nos cogimos de la mano, pero en cuanto nos bajamos del coche, salté a sus brazos y nos besamos. Me llevó hacia la casa en brazos, pero me soltó de golpe en cuando nos encontramos con mis padres, que nos esperaban en la puerta.

Alice había montado una fiesta increible. Mucha comida, buena música... Y lo mejor de todo, Alice nos dio la gran noticia de que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, lo que mejoró notablemente la fiesta. Mamá no dejaba de reir y Roni estuvo todo el rato con ella, sin dejar de reir también. Sin duda, ese era el mejor día de toda mi vida.

O tal vez no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Este es, sin duda, el mejor día de toda mi vida. - fui hacia el espejo que había en el dormitorio de mi madre y me coloqué bien el pelo.

- Y el mio. - dijo, Roni, que también estaba a mi lado.

- Pues anda que para mí...

Ambas miramos a mamá, que se colocó el velo y se colocó bien el escote, lo que nos hizo reir a mi hermana y a mí.

- Estais realmente preciosas. - dijo, besando nuestras mejillas. - ¿Habeis visto a vuestro padre?

- Creo que están todos en la consulta. - dije, comenzando a maquillarme. - Aunque estaría más tranquilo si le dejaran a solas. Teniendo en cuenta que Jasper y Emmett están con él.

- Que peligro... - dijo Roni, pasándome las cosas que necesitaba para maquillarme.

- Julia...

- Tranquila mamá, ya voy a rescatarle. - me pinté los labios y salí de la habitación.

Fui hacia el piso contiguo, donde mi madre tenía su consulta y entré sin molestarme en llamar, ya que yo tenía llave. En el piso ya solo estaban Jasper, Emmett y Jacob.

- ¿No deberíais estar ya en tu casa? - dije, yendo hacia Emmett.

- Tranquila. Rosalie se está encargando de todo.

- Deberías estar en tu casa. - dije, cogiéndole del brazo, acercándome a su oreja. - Hablo en serio. Papá necesita relajarse.

Ambos miramos a Jacob, que me había adoptado legalmente días antes de que mamá entrara en la cárcel, que daba vueltas por el piso, resoplando. Se notaba que estaba de los nervios. Emmett besó mi mejilla y fue hacia Jasper, le cogió del brazo y ambos fueron a despedirse de papá. En cuanto nos quedamos a solas, fui a abrazarle.

- ¿Como estás? - dije, abrazándole con fuerza.

- Histérico. ¿Como está tu madre?

- Bastante bien. - nos separamos y le miré a los ojos. - Claro que ella no está con Jasper y Emmett. - dije, provocando que al fin sonriera. - Ya está casi lista.

- Debería ponerme en marcha. - fue a coger su americana y se la puso. - No quiero que tu madre llegue al altar y no me encuentre allí.

- Tranquilo. Hagamos esto. - fui hacia él y le di mi móvil. - Roni irá contigo en el coche y me llamas al movil de mamá cuando hayais llegado. Entonces saldremos nosotras.

- Gracias, Julia. Eres la mejor.

Volvimos a abrazarnos y salimos del piso. Fui a buscar a Roni y ambos se marcharon. Volví al dormitorio. Mamá estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

- Mamá, ¿Te encuentras bien? - dije, preocupada. Fui a sentarme a su lado. - Eh!

- Voy a casarme. - murmuré. - En menos de una hora me caso.

- No me digas que te está entrando el pánico. - dije, abrazándola.

- Es que acabo de darme cuenta.

- Pero si has tenido más de siete meses para darte cuenta. Bueno, en realidad, casi siete años.

- Ya lo se. - se dejó caer tumbada en la cama, aun con las manos sobre su rostro. - Amo tanto a Jacob que me da miedo que las cosas no salgan bien.

- Tu amas a Jacob, Jacob te ama a ti. Creo que hay más que suficiente. - le cogí de las manos e hice que se levantara de la cama. - Así que haz el favor de terminar de maquillarte, que tenemos que irnos. Hay una boda a la que asistir.

- Si. Tienes razón. - besó mi mejilla y fue a terminar de maquillarse.

- Claro que la tengo.

- ¿Va a venir Alec a la boda?

- Ya ha ido con Jane y Félix.

- Las cosas os van bien, supongo. - me miró y asentí con la cabeza. - Me alegro mucho, la verdad. - Ya llevais siete meses.

- Mamá, sabes que me gusta hablar contigo de todo, pero el tema Alec...

- ¿Ya os habeis acostado?

- Mamá! - exclamé, sintiendo como me sonrojaba. - Por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar el tema.

- Vale, vale. Yo... - se volvió hacia mí y me cogió de ambas manos. - Perdona. Yo solo quiero que te tomes el sexo en serio y con mucho cuidado. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, no?

- Aun no ha habido sexo. - murmuré, sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara.

- De acuerdo. Ya dejo el tema. - besó mi mejilla y fue hacia la puerta. - ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Espera. Estoy esperando una llamada.

En menos de cinco minutos, papá llamó desde mi móvil al móvil de mamá. Cogí el móvil a mamá de la mano y fuimos hacia el coche. Yo me puse al volante, ya que a mamá le temblaban las manos. Fue todo el viaje con los ojos cerrados pero, en cuanto llegamos, bajó del coche y sonrió.

- ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora no puedo hablar. Tengo que casarme. - dije, saliendo del coche.

Salí corriendo detrás de ella y fuimos juntas hacia la puerta de la casa, donde estaba Félix, que era quien llevaría a mamá al altar.

Ambos marcharon por delante de mí. Cuando vi a Alec, me senté a su lado, recibiendo su abrazo al momento.

- ¿Todo va bien? - susurró, hablándome al oído.

- Todo va perfecto.

- Genial. - besó mi mejilla y miramos a mi madre, que ya iba hacia el altar.

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar cuando se dieron el si quiero y cuando Roni, que ya tenía siete años, les dio los anillos. Al fin tenía una familia completa.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión. Me encantaría saber que os ha parecido.**

**Besitos!**


End file.
